The Never Beginings
by Ladyanne23
Summary: Do you want to go home?" He asked bracing himself for the answer that was sure to come. The girl looked at the ground for a long time, and then she looked up at the boy who had become to mean so much to her. "No Peter…This," she gestured to the magical land surrounding them, "This, the lost boys…and you," She added shyly. "This is my home now." (ARTWORK BY Rapunzel-Magic-Frost DA)
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to go home?" He asked bracing himself for the answer that was sure to come. The girl looked at the ground for a long time, and then she looked up at the boy who had become to mean so much to her. "No Peter…This," she gestured to the magical land surrounding them, "This, the lost boys…and you," She added shyly. "This is my home now." What if Wendy decided she didn't want to leave? What would have happened if she had stayed?

A/N- I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN! Some of my ideas stem from dreams I had as a little girl, others are made up, and still others I borrowed from the Disney and 2003 version of Peter Pan. But! Again I do not own Peter Pan or the other characters in any way shape or form. Also the lullaby is not mine, the one I used was from "chitty chitty bang bang" sung by Hayley Westerna.

Prologue

The boy looked down at the waters beneath him. He dipped down low enough to skim the tops of the foaming crests with his feet. The water was cool and refreshing. The boy laughed and then shot heavenward. He soared through the night sky doing flips and somersaults smiling as he went. After all this time flying was still pure excitement!

"Aw Tink don't you just love flying?" the boy said with a grin. A little ball of light flew up to the boy's ear and jingled her response. The boy laughed at her reply. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

_"Where are we going anyways?" _Tink chimed.

"I dunno," the boy shrugged.

"_But you must have some idea? I mean you don't just up and fly away in the middle of the night without knowing where you are going." _The boy just smiled at her. Tink stamped her foot in the air, quite perturbed. The boy smirked at the little fairy's impatience. He then gestured for her to look ahead of them. It took a moment for Tink to register what he was trying to get her to do. She finally glanced up. Ahead of them the glow of the big clock tower shown through the fog. Tink rolled her eyes, understanding where they were going now.

_"Will you at least tell me why you want to go to the big city Peter?"_ She said putting her small hands on her hips.

Peter Pan paused mid-flight trying to come up with a good answer. Finally after a few moments, with a mischievous spark in his eye he simply said, "Because!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Because I like adventures, and it feels like there is an adventure waiting for me there! I've just got to find it!" Satisfied with his answer he turned his concentration back to flying. The glow from the clock tower illuminated the snow covered city. Something inside him jumped. He grinned; somehow he knew that whatever happened, it was going to be an awfully big adventure!

...

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Beginning

If one were to look in through the window of the Darling's nursery, they might find quite an unexpected surprise. The normally tidy nursery was in disarray. On one side of the room sheets had been strewn across bed posts creating small forts. At the other end pillow cases had been tied to a coat stand creating a make-shift mast and sails. A small boy in red pajamas was chasing a slightly older boy in glasses around the room. They each held a wooden sword in one hand while the older boy had a clothes hanger in his right hand using it as a hook.

Now for the Darling children this was not unusual. Nearly every night before bed, the children would act out different scenes from the wonderful stories their sister told. Stories about a magnificent flying boy named Peter Pan who was daring and brave. He fought pirates and went on treasure hunts and had many other exciting endeavors. And best of all he lived in a magical place called Never land where he would never grow up!

"Arg! Take that you scurvy pirate!" the little boy yelled taking a big swing at the older boy.

"Never!" The boy laughed. "Die Peter Pan!" he yelled as he turned and thrust his sword at the little boy. Wendy who was pretending to be tied up to the 'mast' of the ship suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Oh no John!"

The older boy looked at his sister questioningly in mid strike.

"Remember it was Hook's_ left_ hand that Peter cut off, not the right."

"Oh yes! I believe you are right Wendy." John adjusted his glasses and then his 'hook'. He turned his attention back to his incredibly fierce duel.

"Take that Peter Pan!" John lunged at the little boy accidentally hitting him too hard on the hand. The little boy dropped his sword at the unexpected burst of pain.

"Ouch! John that hurted!" The little boy cried out in protest, sucking on his wounded fingers.

"I am terribly sorry Michael! I did not mean to hit so hard." John apologized, lowering his sword. Wendy seeing the little boy's pain untied herself from the 'mast' and went over to comfort him. She took great pride in making sure that her brothers were safe and cared for.

Wendy knelt down besides Michael and gently took his hand. Michael winced as she lightly pressed on a small red welt. Wendy smiled at her youngest brother, who was trying very hard not to cry.

"You are being very brave Michael." She tenderly kissed the little red spot. Michael wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You are just like Peter Pan."

"Really Wendy?" He sniffled feeling a bit cheered up. For Michael desperately wanted to be brave and strong like Peter Pan. Wendy smiled hugged the little boy.

"Yes Michael. You are strong, and brave, a true hero just like Peter Pan."

"Who is just like Peter Pan?" A soft voice asked from the door. The children jumped up to greet their mother

.…

Peter was weaving in and out of chimneys and zooming down alleys at lightning speeds. He was having a great time. He was diving towards the ground and seeing how long he could wait before he pulled up, when he heard it. He heard his name.

Peter immediately stopped and looked around. Who could have said that? He looked to Tink thinking she said it. The fairy shook her head. Peter strained his ears but heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was just the wind playing tricks on him.

He decided to forget about it and started down a charming little street. Peter stopped for a second time. There! He heard it again he was sure of it! Somebody clearly said 'Peter Pan.' Peter grew suspicious. Who knew he was here and not in Neverland?

"Tink!" He whispered. Tink flew up to Peter's face.

"_What?"_

"Split up and look along that side of street for whoever keeps saying my name." Tink nodded and flew to the opposite side of the street, muttering something about too much fairy dust in ears. Peter flew low against the roofs of the crowded snow covered houses.

Peter listened close for someone to say his name again. He noticed an opened window on the second story of the house below him and decided to go investigate. He quietly flew down to a tree branch outside the window, just out of site. Peter peered inside and was surprised at what he saw.

A little boy, no more than five years old with light brown hair and freckles, was chasing a slightly older boy with dark hair and glasses, probably about ten years old Peter guessed, around the room with a wooden sword. The little boy was yelling something about the one in glasses being a pirate. This piqued Peter's interest.

Glasses, as Peter now called him, turned to the little boy and yelled something along the lines of 'die Peter Pan.'

Shocked, the real Peter Pan just about fell off the branch. Those boys knew his name! Peter leaned in closer to be to hear more. He heard someone speak but it wasn't one of the boys. He caught the work 'Hook', 'left hand', and 'Peter." The Peter Pan outside the window was now more confused than ever before. Who knew his name, Hook's and that he had cut off his left hand? And why were these boys playing a game that involved him?

Stumped Peter sat crossed legged on a branch with his fist under his chin. He couldn't figure it out. He was lost in thought when a small yelp of pain dragged him out of his stupor. Peter looked in through the window again. The little boy was sucking on his fingers while 'Glasses', Peter now found out his name was John, tried to apologize for hitting him. Then someone else appeared in the window. It was a girl!

Peter hadn't seen too many girls up close so he tried to get a good look at her. Her back was to him but he could see that she had the same light brown hair as the little boy. Half was pulled up in a little blue bow and the rest cascaded down past her shoulders in soft curls. She wore a long sky blue nightgown with fitted sleeves that came to her elbows in a little frill. A bow tied in the back right under her arms. The girl looked to be about fourteen years old.

She stood and turned to face the window. Peter about fell out of the tree for the second time that night. He stared at two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were bluer than the Never seas and twinkled brighter than the stars. Peter was mesmerized and couldn't seem to turn away. The girl turned around to the little boy and told him, Michael, that he was just as brave as Peter Pan. Peter's stomach did a weird floppy thing and he could have sworn his heart stopped for just a second when she had said his name. But he shrugged it off.

Peter watched as the children were interrupted by someone. They ran to greet a grownup who came into the room. They called the grownup "Mother." The "Mother" hugged them and then made some remark about the state of the room.

Peter leaned back on the branch, content to watch these curious people who apparently knew so much about him. Just he felt a tiny pinch on his ear. He looked up in surprise.

"OH! Tink! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" The fairy glowed a taint red.

_"You could have let me know to stop looking!"_ she sassed. Peter looked up innocently, trying to get out of a tiny tongue lashing.

Tink pulled on his hair. _"Come on let's go, you found out who was saying your name. Now can we please go?"_

"Not yet Tink, I want to watch them for a little bit longer." Peter said gesturing to the open nursery window. He didn't say, however, that he really just wanted to watch the girl with the startling blue eyes. She knew his name. Peter was curious and wanted to see just what else she knew.

…..

Mrs. Darling told the children it was time to tidy up and get ready for bed. Wendy was cleaning up the last traces of their heroic adventures as Mrs. Darling got the boys settled down and into their beds.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Michael?" She answered as she put the last toy sword in the wooden chest at the end of John's bed.

"Will you tell us a story?"

"Yes Wendy, will you?" John chimed in. Wendy looked at them and smiled. She loved it when they asked for her stories. She was just about to ask which one when Mrs. Darling said that it was too late for stories tonight.

Cries of disappointment echoed from all three Darling children. Then Wendy had an idea.

"Might I sing a lullaby instead Mother? It is not as long as a story" she reasoned. The boys groaned.

"I promise tomorrow I'll tell a really exciting story about Peter Pan, if I just sing a lullaby tonight," Wendy promised the boys. That seemed to satisfy them and they turned to their mother. Mrs. Darling looked at the pleading eyes of each of her wonderful children and could not say no.

"I think that would be acceptable for tonight, dear." She answered. The children cheered! Wendy knew exactly one she would sing. She ran to the shelf that held her most precious items. She pulled down a music box. It was her favorite because it had a graceful ballerina figure on top that twirled when it was playing. She took the music box and sat on the window seat. She waited until the boys were comfortable and then wound the music. A haunting melody started to float from the little box, as Wendy started to sing.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay.

The winds of night so softly are sighing-

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea…"

…..

Tink had just about had enough of this. She wanted to go home, she didn't like the city and she certainly didn't like the new look on Peter's face. She started to pull his hair to send the message that she wanted to go home.

"Shh! Stop it Tink I want to listen." Peter said as he swatted at the little fairy tugging on his hair. She stomped her foot in frustration. She realized he was not going to budge and so flew to a different branch to wait impatiently until Peter was done.

Peter was fascinated by the girl sitting in the window. Her voice was beautiful. It was soft as the breeze in Neverland and clear as a bell. It reminded him of sunshine, and laughter and … and …well he didn't know what else but he knew that he liked it. He sat back against the tree branch and listened to the haunting melody.

….

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay."

The music finished and Wendy stopped. Her mother smiled and told her it was beautiful. Wendy beamed at the complement. She hurried and put her beloved music box on her special shelf before snuggling into bed. Her mother kissed each child on the head and then turned down the lights before she left.

Wendy was just about on the shores of sleep when a little voice broke through the darkness.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Michael," she whispered.

"Will you tell us about Peter Pan tomorrow night?" Wendy smiled, her eyes closed.

"Of course Michael, I promised.

Outside her window, a figure in a tree whispered, "I promise too, I'll be back tomorrow, to hear your story." And with that the figure and a little ball of light flew off into the night sky.

A/N - So this is my first FF EVER! I would really appreciate feedback, if i should continue. I have some really great ideas and I promise it isn't going to be the same old stuff...this chapter is a little boring but you've got to start somewhere right? Reviews would be fabulous! or PM I really want to continue writing this story and if I get a review I'll post the 2nd chapter! Thanks fictioners!

Luvs!


	2. Chapter 2

After Wendy's mother had said goodnight she had slept peacefully for a while. She dreamed that she was flying over an enchanted island, laughing and being chased by someone in green. But then the dream turned into a nightmare with blurs of red and black, a pair of eyes and flashes of gleaming metal. She woke up in a cold sweat, lying on the floor being strangled by her blankets. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside.

Wendy detangled herself from her bed sheets and walked over to the window opened it and sat down on the bench. Bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Wendy tried to calm her breathing. She let the cool night air wash away the horrid images in her mind and calm her nerves.

The dream had been so pleasant at the start, but then had turned so horribly wrong. She tried to remember what happened but all she could see where those eyes. They never looked directly at her but those eyes were so full of hate and malice, it turned her blood cold. She had never seen such evil. She shuddered and hugged herself closer. Wendy eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep. She stayed there the rest of the night going from nightmare to nightmare and all with those murderous eyes. Suffice to say, Wendy did not have a restful night.

* * *

><p>Wendy Moria Angela Darling was exhausted. She begged her mother to let her stay home from school, but her father would hear nothing of it. So Wendy tried her best to stay focused, tried but didn't succeed. She stumbled and fell during their daily dance instruction, earning her a lecture on the grace a poise of a lady who was never to stumble. She nodded off during their history lesson and much to her dismay had started snoring. The teacher had called her to stay after class to apologize for her lack of respect. Wendy could think of nothing else to do to keep her awake during their English lesson, so she started to draw in her notebook.<p>

She wasn't really paying any attention to what she was drawing, but when she looked down she let out a loud gasp. She had drawn the horrible eyes from her nightmare. Wendy was too shocked to notice the professor coming down the aisle to see what she had gasped at. Before Wendy realized it the professor had snatched her notebook and with a face full of horror insisted that Wendy stay after class.

She got quite the lecture on how one, it was rude to doodle during lessons; and two a young lady, if she was to draw, was to draw only lovely things. But no! Wendy had drawn horrible hate filled eyes. A disgrace should anyone have seen! It was improper and it worried the teacher. She told Wendy that a young lady her age was to stop her foolish imagination from running wild and untamed and to grow up and become a respectable young woman.

That thought did not set well with Wendy and she ran from the classroom with tears running down her face. It wasn't her fault she had those horrible dreams. She was able to make it through the rest of the school day without incident, thankfully, in fear of causing more embarrassment for herself

* * *

><p>Once she had returned home from school, Wendy was forced to spend the rest of the dreary afternoon with her aunt, who was determined to make her into a refined young lady. Lessons had been unusually tiresome today and her aunt was unusually irritating. Wendy longed to be able to go outside to play and run around in her bare feet like Michael and John. They didn't have to practice needlework or learn how to manage a household. All they had to do was recite their arithmetic problems and then they were free to go. Wendy just wanted to run off the stress of school, her aunt, and the terrible nightmares she had.<p>

Wendy let out an exaggerated sigh and turned back to her aunt, who was lecturing about the importance of matching dinnerware and tablecloths. She rolled her eyes and prayed that she would be able make it through lessons and dinner without saying an unkind remark or fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Peter sped across the sky. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to what time it was. He had been so caught up in playing tag with the fairies from Kensington Garden, that he didn't realize the sun set. He had never had to worry about time in Neverland but here on the mainland time was important. Especially if he wanted to make it to the window in time to hear the story about him. And Peter Pan didn't want to miss that.<p>

Peter flew across the city lost in thoughts from the night before; the untidy nursery, the funny boy with glasses, the little boy in the red pajamas, and lastly the strange girl. He let his thoughts linger on her for a moment. Peter remembering her startling blue eyes and how they sparkled when they said his name and how his stomach felt funny when she said it. He was in such a state that he didn't realize the tiny tugging and jingles in his ear.

_"Peter…Peter…PETER PAN! WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"_ the little fairy yelled. Peter shook the daze out of his eyes.

"What?" he said confused. Tink clenched her tiny fists in frustration and kicked at the boy's ear.

_"If you would kindly get that stupid look off your face and pay attention you would realize that we are going the WRONG WAY!"_ Peter looked at his surroundings noting that this was definitely _not _the right way to the nursery window. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had been caught off guard and now had lost even more time.

"Come on Tink," the boy said waving to the fairy, "We've got to hurry if we are ever going to get to the window in time!" Tink just huffed, she _knew_ that, but she wasn't the one who couldn't fly straight tonight. Peter and Tink zoomed around the city until they found the familiarly charming street with the warm, inviting, nursery window.

**A/N- SO SORRY it was so short but I needed to post something! It is pretty boring so sorry I promise next chapter will get things going. I've just been sick and missing my university classes and trying to make them up. Sadly that has to take priority:P If you have any ideas you want incorporated PM me or just to comment:) I have my basic story line but I'm open for anything!**

**I Just had to say thank you for all who followed and faved my story! It makes me feel so special! And I have to say the most MASSIVE thank you to DemonHeart42! Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement and just EVERYTHING! You are just so awesome! And if you haven't read any of DemonHeart's stuff you are missing out! Thanks fictioners I love you guys and I will hurry and post soon! possibly tonight...possibly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- SO OH MY GOODNESS! I am sooo sorry I have fallen off the face of the earth! But it's like once you think you have all the plates of life balanced it decides to throw a thousand ping pong balls at you and demand that you don't drop anything while trying to avoid the balls. So ya life is crazy and i am trying to write but don't hate me if I don't write super fast. College classes are killers and I am trying to keep my grades up. But real quick I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and liked! It really means so much! I didn't think people were serious when they said that reviews make them write faster, but incredibly it does. Anyway! enough rambles, I don't own anything sadly, wish I did. R&R!**

Chapter 3

Dinner was uneventful that night and Wendy couldn't have been more grateful. She didn't want to have to bring up what had happened in school. Her parents mostly talked about her father's job and the work party they were to attend later that month. Michael and John had flung peas at each other when they thought no one was watching, while Wendy just ate quietly trying not to draw attention.

After dinner Mr. Darling headed to his study and Mrs. Darling told Michael and John to go take a bath, as they were quite filthy from playing in the garden. After she herded them into the tub she attended to her sewing in front of the fireplace.

Wendy was allowed to go to the nursery to get ready for bed. She hurried and changed into her light blue nightgown then tied part of her hair up into her favorite blue bow after brushing it into soft curls.

Seeing as this might be her only chance for peace the rest of the night, Wendy grabbed her journal and pen and went to sit by the opened nursery window. She drowned a page in the woes of her day. Taking all her frustration, anger, and fear out into the journal's blank pages where it would never hurt anyone. She told her journal everything she thought and hoped for, and while it would never tell her secrets, she sometimes wished that it could talk back to her. She longed to be able to tell someone everything she thought, everything she felt without being made to feel like she was a ridiculous and imaginative girl.

Wendy set down her pen and leaned her head against the window pane, gazing out into the twilight bathed city. She saw a young couple walking along the lamp lit street and day dreamed about having a special someone to walk with her. But, she admitted to herself, she would much rather go on an exotic elephant ride or steal pirate treasure with someone, that just go on a boring walk. Wendy didn't see how just walking down a street could be very romantic. Now if there happened to be a criminal that took one of them hostage and the other had to save them using brave and cunning skills; now _that _would be romantic.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at her little day dream. Wendy finished off her journal entry and moved to put it on her special shelf. Just then the door burst open and in came her very loud and very clean brothers. Michael ran to Wendy and tugged on her nightgown.

"Wendy! Wendy! You promised, you promised a story tonight!" Michael pouted. He was very afraid that she had forgotten and so he felt he had to remind her.

Wendy smiled down at Michael, "Yes Michael I did, didn't I?" John rolled his eyes.

"She knows Michael, she doesn't forget things like you do." Michael made a very cross face at John. He did forget things a lot, but it wasn't his fault! It is just because he is so tiny he doesn't have room to remember everything.

"Now John, that was not a very gentlemanly thing to say." Wendy reprimanded. She really didn't want her brothers to quarrel tonight and so she tried to be patient with them. John apologized and went to go grab his toy sword. Wendy bent down so she could look at Michael.

"Thank you for reminding me about our story tonight, now what one would you like to hear?" She asked even though she knew that answer.

Michael's face lit up with excitement as he exclaimed, "Peter Pan!"

….

Peter swerved in and out of chimney tops searching for the one he wanted. At last he found the little home with the funny children. Careful not to make a sound, he floated down the branch that gave him a good view but kept him out of sight. Peter just settled down in the little nook when he heard the girl ask what story Michael wanted to hear. He smiled, perfect timing!

A little chime over his head told him that Tink was here and not very happy. She was exhausted from flying over the city because someone couldn't remember where to go. Tink collapsed on the branch above Peter and waited until she could finally go back to Neverland.

…..

Wendy sat down on the edge of her bed "Alright is everyone settled?" Michael climbed up on to her lap with his teddy bear and John sat cross-legged on the floor. Outside the window Peter got comfortable on his tree branch and waited for the story to begin.

Wendy smiled and clasped her hands. She loved telling stories and what's more, she loved her stories about Peter Pan.

"Alright," she began. Her eyes took on the very special gleam they got when she was excited about something. "Once upon a time in a faraway Never Land, there lives a most wonderful boy and his name is Peter Pan. Peter Pan is brave, daring, bold, courageous, cunning, and fast! He…"

"Wendy?" Michael interrupted.

She looked down at her younger brother. "Yes Michael?"

He clutched his teddy tightly and whispered, "I want to be like Peter, I bet he isn't afraid of anything! And I am afraid of lots of things."

Wendy's smiled kindly and brushed her fingers through Michael's hair. She whispered back, "It is okay to be afraid of some things Michael, but remember you have me, John, and Teddy to protect you if you are ever scared."

Michael brightened at that and snuggled further into Wendy. John rolled his eyes agitated, "Can we please get on with the story now?"

"Yes John. Now as I was saying Peter loves exciting adventures and has one almost every day! He especially loves the thrill of fighting with the Pirates that live in Never Land. One day when Peter and his band of lost boys were on a treasure hunt near skull rock, they were ambushed by the pirates!"

"NO!" Michael cried rolling off of Wendy's lap.

"Yes!" exclaimed John jumping up from where he was sitting. He grabbed his sword and made fierce swinging motions.

Wendy leapt off from the bed and began acting out the story. Pacing around the room and using her hands. "Yes ambushed! They were surrounded on all sides with no escape except for the cliff behind them. Peter and the boys circled up drawing out their weapons preparing for a deadly battle. They were just about to engage in combat when the pirates' notorious captain, Captain James, stepped forward. Seeing that he had the upper hand, James wanted to have some fun before they killed the annoying pests. 'Wait!' He cried! "The boy leader and I shall duel first, and then when he is dead you may kill the rest of the brats!'

"That's if I don't kill you first Pirate!' Peter laughed. And with that the lost boys stood to one side of the cliff and the pirates on the other. Peter circled James in the air taunting and laughing at the old pirate, who was getting more and more frustrated. Then James attacked! It was a fierce battle, swords slashed and clanged together! When it looked like James was about to win…"

Wendy swiped through the air with an imaginary sword. "Slash! Peter cut off James's left hand! 'Take that you dirty rotten codfish!' Peter yelled, took the hand and threw it over the side of the cliff where a very hungry crocodile laid waiting. The pirates retreated quickly and the boys cheered! James cried out 'I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do!' And from that day forward James was known as Captain Hook because of the metal hook he used for his left hand. And Peter has been known as the bravest boy in Never Land! The end."

Wendy ended her story with a little curtsy. "Tomorrow night I shall tell you the story about Jack and the Bean Stalk! How would you like that?"

John and Michael clapped for joy and then charged about the room with their toy swords until their mother told them it was time for bed. Reluctantly the three children put away their toys and climbed into bed with visions of adventures still in their heads. They did not notice Peter slipping away into the starry night.

….

That night Peter flew higher and faster than he had ever flown before and he was happier than he had ever been. All because of Wendy, the girl with the blue eyes and her wonderful story. A story about him! Peter turned over on his back and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but be a bit cocky from all the wonderful things Wendy had said about him. Yes he was brave, and courageous, and daring, and of course he was fast! It didn't help his ego at all. But he didn't care.

He loved hearing about his daring adventures and how Wendy's brothers looked up to him like a hero. But secretly he loved the way the girl's eyes twinkled when she told the story. The way she had said his name made his tummy flutter, and he decided he liked that feeling. It was almost the same as when he was fighting with Hook, only better.

Peter flew so fast that he almost forgot Tinkerbell! She quickly reminded him about her with a few sharp pinches to the ears.

_"Peter! Peter what is wrong with you? You are acting so strange ever since we left and I can barely keep up with you_!"

"Wrong Tink? Nothing's wrong with me! I am perfectly fine…no! I am the most wonderful boy who ever lived!" Peter laughed doing somersaults.

Tink made a face at him. She didn't like this giddy Peter, mainly it was because he liked the story the ugly girl told. So she vowed she wouldn't let him come back again, nothing good could come from it. But knowing Peter, she wouldn't get her way and she would be dragged back here to listen to _jimmy and the corn stalk_ or whatever that story was.

Tink realized that in her musing she had lost sight of Peter again. _That boy! _She rolled her eyes and went in search of the "most wonderful boy who ever lived."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -Well I'm not dead! Although some days it feels like it. I've had some health problems and so that is why I haven't posted in...well a really long time. BUT good news I am on the upswing! So more writing yay! *does little happy dance* So enjoy this new chapter, reviews are lovely and so are you!**

Chapter 4

In a not so very far away land, behind the most wonderful star, sat six very peculiar, very dirty, and_ very_ bored boys. Dressed in a variety of interesting animal furs, they lounged about their secret hideout waiting for something exciting to happen. Slightly, the tallest and oldest lost boy –next to Peter, broke the awkward silence.

"I'm bored!" he sighed.

Twin boys in raccoon skins looked up from their checkers and replied "Me too," "Me too."

"Me three," whispered Tootles, the littlest, swinging in a hammock.

Cubby, the chubbiest boy, not wanting to be left out and wanting to make his voice heard shouted, "ME SEVEN!"

All five boys jerked their heads towards Cubby. "Seven?" they laughed.

Cubby looked at the other five boys very confused and asked, "Well isn't that what comes after three?"

Nibs, the smartest lost boy, rolled his eyes and punched Cubby in the arm. "NO blockhead! Five comes after three!" He insisted.

"Nuh uh dumb dumb!" Slightly protested, slugging Nibs in the stomach. "Five comes after seven! Six comes after three!"

Nibs did not like being told he was wrong. So he jumped up and threw a right hook at Slightly. That was the proverbial match that struck the tinderbox of boredom. Soon all of the boys were hitting, biting, punching, pulling, and yelling. After a few minutes the initial fun of the fight wore off and the argument was completely forgotten. The mischievous boys were back to being bored _again_.

"So boys, what do you wanna do now?" Nibs asked, rubbing his hands together. Five sighs answered back. He rolled his eyes and looked at Slightly. "Well_ you_ don't have any brilliant ideas and Pan left _you_ in charge! So be in charge and come up with something."

Slightly stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration. It was hard being in charge; he wondered how Pan did it all the time. Slightly willed a brilliant idea to come to his head…but he got nothing. Finally he spoke.

"What about a treasure hunt?" a chorus of complains followed that remark. Slightly scrunched his face. "Fine then. What about… we go swimming?"

"We did that yesterday!" groaned Cubby. Slightly became more irritated as each of his suggestions was shot down. He was about to say something else when a familiar three note trill echoed through the trees. The boys jerked their heads up.

"It's Pan! He's back!" yelled Slightly excited, grateful to be relieved of his duties.

"_Finally! _I think I might have actually _died_ from boredom if he hadn't come!" exaggerated Nibs; and he ran out of the hideout. The rest of the boys followed, eager to escape death by sitting around. As they burst out of the hideout they were greeted by their beloved leader and his trusted pixie.

"Ateeeennntion!" Peter bellowed. They boys lined up shoulder to shoulder. Peter flew and sat Indian style in front of the line. "Hello blockheads! Did ya miss me? Oh course you did! I'm the one who makes the fun!" He grinned confidently. "Slightly, report now."

Slightly bravely took a step out of the line and looked forward. "Nothing to report Pan, all is in order. No pirates or redskins. Noth…"

Nibs interrupted throwing his hands in the air, " NOTHING! We did absolutely nothing! Where were you Pan? You were gone for ages! We were so bored we were going to _die!" _Nibs ran over and grasped Peter by his collar. "Do you hear me Pan? DIE! As in dead, as in no longer living!"

Peter annoyed by Nibs' dramatics, detached himself from the boys grasp and sighed. "What's with you and Tink today?"

Tink who was watching the interaction with amusement scrunched her noise at Peter's comment. She tinkled something about taking too long and flying slower than a moth and not being her fault. Then bored she flew into the hideout to take a much needed beauty rest.

Cubby turned and as innocently as he could asked where _had _Pan been the whole time? Peter wasn't startled by the question, but he hadn't thought of how to answer it yet.

"Um…Well… You see I was…Uh…" Peter scratched his head trying to find a clever answer. Six lost boys and a pixie looked at Peter expectantly. He didn't want to tell them about the girl, because… she was a girl… and that was embarrassing. But how did he explain where he had been? Suddenly as if a light went off Peter snapped his fingers.

"I was looking for a story!"

"A _story?_" The boys asked. They looked at their leader in disbelief.

"Yep! I thought you noodle brains might want to hear a story so I went and looked for one."

"No offence Peter," Slightly grimaced, "But your stories are… terrible."

Nibs put his hand to his mouth and whispered to the other boys, "That's because he's only got one." They sniggered at his remark but were silenced quickly by Peter's glare.

"My stories are the greatest in the world!" claimed Peter. The boys looked at him pointedly. "Well…maybe not. But, this new story is fantastic!"

"Oh ya?" mocked Nibs folding his arms. "If it's so good what's it about?"

"It's about the time I cut off Hook's hand!" Peter exclaimed pulling out his dagger and swinging it around.

"But Peter!" Cubby moaned. "We were _there_. We already know what happened."

"So? That doesn't mean that it isn't a good story!" Peter snapped.

Slightly threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Fine! If we let you tell the story will you drop it already?"

Peter grinned and swept off his hat in a mock bow. "I would be delighted too gentlemen."

So the lost boys took a seat in a semicircle around Pan as they watched him retell the story. He acted out each part with great fervor. They boys were enthralled. Their eyes followed Peter's every move with silent admiration.

Of course Peter had decided to add a bit more of the guts and glory. Halfway through, four of the lost boys were dead and Pan was mortally wounded and about to be finished when...

Cubby concerned that the story was wrong spoke up. "But Peter that's not what really happ…" Instantly he was "shhhhhed" buy five other hands.

"Quiet Cubby! This is actually really good! Let him finish," whispered Nibs his eyes never leaving Pan.

Peter continued from the brief interruption and cried that he would never yield to such a cowardly codfish.

"My brave men were all dead. They had given their lives for the cause of good. It was now just down to me and the monster." Peter glanced up, Cubby was wiping away a tear at the fallen heroes and the other boys were hanging on his every word. He laughed to himself. _Oh the cleverness of me!"_

"I was trapped between the cliff and my doom. I only had my trusty dagger left to defend myself with. And with blood seeping from the ten inch long slash in my left leg I hefted my dagger and," Peter paused for dramatic effect. "Sliced off the dirty rotten pirate's left hand!"

The boys gasped.

"The old pirate decided he was too cowardly to face the great Pan and knew that he had lost. So he left in shame to lick his wounds. Eventually he found a hook and fashioned it into a hand. But from that memorable day forward the old pirate was known as Captain Hook and I was known as the greatest boy who ever lived! The End."

The boys cheered, whooped, and clapped. Peter basked in the glory and praise.

"Pan that was brilliant! Can you tell us another one?" Nibs questioned eagerly.

"Ya Pan" "Ya Pan" the twins added.

Peter, although he loved the attention, didn't have anything else to tell. "Well boys not tonight. I'll have to go find another one…but" He said trying to goad them into begging him "If you want another one I'll have to leave again. And last time I left, you almost died out of boredom" Peter mused putting his hands behind his back. He shrugged innocently, "So I better not leave again."

"NO!" the lost boys shouted at once.

"Please Peter!" cried Tootles

"Please! We'll be fine! I promise. _We_ promise. Isn't that right Nibs?" Slightly said elbowing Nibs in the ribs.

"Oh! Of course we will. We'll be just dandy! No need to worry about us. Just go and get another story," he piped.

"Alright you've convinced me." Peter not so grudgingly admitted. "I'll leave tonight after dinner and have a story by morning." They boys whooped in celebration. Then Peter suggested that they go swimming until dinner. The lost boys raced to the water while Peter smiled to himself. Now he had no choice but to go back to the window tonight. And he couldn't wait, for more than one reason.

**Okay so I have to give a MASSIVE shout out real quick. **

**1. to all who have followed or faved- you guys are my heroes and it is my duty to take my heroes out to lunch, but since I can't I am sending happy thoughts to you.**

**2. To Sutal for all the incredible help and support and encouragement given to me in some of the most difficult of times. You are incredible and I can't thank you enough. Plus you should all go read sutal's stuff it is FANTABULISTIC! **

**Love and hugs and imaginary Hershey's kisses. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner Peter bid the lost boys goodnight. Then he and Tink left for the mainland.

_So… Peter, making the weird girl's stories for your own now?_ Tink yawned. This flying back and forth was making her exhausted. It didn't help her mood when she had been rudely awakened from her beauty rest.

"Well.." He started and then turned around to look at Tink. "They aren't exactly _her_ stories. I mean I changed it didn't I? So that makes it mine right?" Peter grinned trying to sound as innocent as possible.

_Whatever you say "Oh great Pan_" Tink replied with a sarcastic bow_. Now do we _really_ have to go see that girl again? I mean isn't there someone else you could get a story from?_

Peter just turned back around and laughed, as if that was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

….

Every night for the next three months Peter Pan returned to the Darling's nursery window. He would sit in his tree listening to the girl's stories with absolute delight. The stories were different, but each was told with the same enthralling detail and incredible energy. They transported the listener to exotic far off places and right into the midst of the action. Peter would often linger long after the Darling children had been sent to bed. He would stare at the stars still caught up in the wonderful adventures the girl took him to with her words.

Peter would return to Never Land to tell his own version of the story to the Lost Boys. It only took a few nights of this for Peter to become the greatest story teller on the island. His fame even extended to the native Indians. They would even request a story from the great Pan to entertain them when they had powwows with the lost boys.

Peter loved it. He loved the power that came being able to make people hang on his every word. And he loved the praise "Oh the cleverness of Pan" when he finished a particularly good story. But, Peter had to admit, that as fantastic as he was, he would never be able to tell the stories as well as the girl did.

Peter grinned as he and Tink raced through the endless sea of stars. For some reason, Peter seemed happier and almost lighter tonight as he flew. Tonight there was a promise of a new story. She had called it Cinderella. The lost boys were also eager for a new story. So much so, that they practically shoved him out of the hide out and off to "find" his next story. But as Peter flew, his thoughts were focused solely on a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Little did he know that the events that would occur tonight, would send him on the most wonderful adventure. He effortlessly navigated the way to the nursery window, as had become habit now. Gliding down on to his branch, Peter and Tinkerbell settled in to listen and watch for tonight's new story.

….

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! Is it time for our story yet?" little Michael questioned with his big blue eyes. He ran up to the window seat, where the girl was relaxing.

Wendy sat down the journal she was writing in, and smiled at her younger brother's enthusiasm.

"Yes Michael, I do believe it is. Which one was going to be tonight?"

Michael opened his mouth, but before he could answer a voice cut in from across the room, trying hard to sound annoyed. "Cinderella, as I recall that was to be tonight. Although I certainly hope it isn't a girly story, it sounds as much."

John polished his glasses and went to go sit next to the window seat. Although he protested against such "girly stories", he really didn't mind them all that much. Especially when his sister told them, she tried very hard to make it full of action and adventure.

With a confused pout Michael asked," is it a girly story Wendy?"

Wendy gave John a reprimanding look and gathered Michael into her lap. "Nonsense! Cinderella is a tale of bravery, and chasing after dreams, and the cleverness of friends! It has a girl in it, but it is so much more than just a "girly" story Michael."

Now content with that explanation, Michael snuggled into Wendy's arms. But before she could start, she was interrupted. Nana, the nursery maid, who was in fact a dog, padded into the nursery carrying a tray with the children's tonic.

"Oh Nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?" Wendy implored giving the dog a martyred look. Nana would have none of it, and made the children take the medicine before any story telling was to be going on.

Once the dastardly deed was done, Wendy was given the go ahead to proceed with her story. Wendy sat on the window seat, while Nana and Michael and John were curled up on the rug in front of the window.

"Well then," Wendy began. "Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom a very long time ago…  
>As Wendy began her story, acting it out as she went along, she didn't notice her constant, silent, observer sitting in the branches.<p>

…

For a while Peter listed with interest. But somewhere along he stopped listening to the words and focused on the girl herself. She was so energetic, so full of life! Her eyes sparkled with imagination and she twirled about the room as if she was flying. But what had really captured Peter's thoughts was the girl's mouth.

When she said his name, it made his stomach do flip-flops. When she spoke, he was hanging on her every word. When she sang, he floated off the branch with happy thoughts. When she laughed, he wished he could put it in a box and keep forever. And when she smiled… Peter would give almost anything to see her smile.

Peter scratched his head. He was more than bewildered. It was just a mouth! A silly mouth on a silly girl! How could it do all of those things? Peter stared off into the night pondering this new puzzlement.

Before he knew it Tink was pulling on his ear telling him it was time to go. Peter shook the cobwebs away, stood up, and stretched. Tink tapped her foot waiting expectantly for Peter to get moving. But instead of flying off to Neverland, Peter hovered near the window and peered in.

The nightlights were turned down low so Peter could just make out three beds with three sleeping bodies in them, but he missed the sleeping dog.

As stealthily as he could, he began to push open the window. Tink bristled in alarm.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _ She chimed flying into his face. What was going on in that thick head of his?

"Shhhh Tink! I just want to check something out before we go."

_Oh you complete idiot! _Tink pounded on his head trying to pull him away from the window_. What if they wake up? What if the Mother comes in? What about the dog? Hmmm? Did you think about that! And besides what is so important that you need to go into the nursery to see that you can't see from out here?_

"I said _quiet_ Tink! It will only take a few moments." Peter quipped in annoyance. Tink crossed her arms and huffed in furious exasperation, turning red. She flew up into the trees, determined to sit out and wait, and if Peter got himself in a pickle, he'd have to find someone else to help him get out.

Peter rolled his eyes at Tink's antics and eased the window open soundlessly. Pausing to make sure that they were all asleep, he crept in. He silently flew over the first bed he saw, only to be disappointed, that was not the girl. Nor was the second bed he tried. But the third bed was the one.

In the third bed slept the wonderful girl. Her curls splayed across her pillow, long eyelashes framed closed sapphire eyes, and her lips slightly parted in a dreaming pout. This, Peter thought to himself, is what he needed to see up close. He hovered above the sleeping girl and just looked at her mouth. There wasn't anything special about it. It wasn't covered in gold dust; it wasn't incredibly big, or seemed to possess magical qualities. So why did it do all those things it did to him? But as he looked harder, Peter noticed something in the corner of her mouth. He couldn't tell exactly what it was. And as if in a trance he slowly extended his hand. He just wanted to touch it.

As he was about to trace along the edge of the girls lip, two very shocked, very blue, and very awake eyes snapped open.

Peter froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Quick A/N- I just wanted to say thank you thank you THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed/ followed/ or Favorited my story. I can not tell you how much it means to me! And sorry it is taking so long to update. I have what I want to write and where I want the story to go, it just is hard to actually write it down. But anyway thanks again! Loves and hugs, and don't eat bugs. ...Sorry that was random, it's a little late for me.**

Chapter 6

Wendy had only gotten half way through her story when Nana had dictated that it was time for bed. As Wendy got up off the window seat, she felt an odd chill. Thinking it was just the night air she turned around and closed the window, but didn't lock it. She then proceeded to get ready for bed, brushing her hair, kissing her mother goodnight and crawling underneath the bed covers.

Drifting off to sleep, Wendy still couldn't shake the odd feeling she'd had. Somewhere between dreams, the feeling came back.

….

Wendy opened her blue eyes and was met by a pair of very surprised green eyes. She gasped. The eyes flew back and hit the ceiling. Wendy bolted up in bed and stared up at them. As she peered closer she realized that, the eyes she had seen were in fact attached to a body. A boy to be precise. The boy continued to stare frozen in place.

Wendy tilted her head. This didn't make any sense! How was he on the ceiling? Not to mention, _why_ was there a boy there at all?

She didn't get a chance to figure that out because Nana, who was not asleep, started to growl at the uninvited guest. The boy took one look at the menacing nurse maid and decided that it was time for him to make an exit.

Nana had other ideas. She leapt up from her rug and started to chase the boy around the room. Wendy watched with wide eyes as the boy seemed to fly around trying to escape. He leapt over the dresser on the far side of the room, and then proceeded to race across the ceiling. Nana in her haste to catch the boy, jumped over Wendy, knocking her to the ground.

Slightly disoriented from the unexpected movement, Wendy shook her head and tried to quickly untangle herself. Through the tangled mess of sheets, she managed to see Nana pounce on the boy. But, instead of landing on him, she landed on his shadow on the nursery floor.

The boy, who was in midair, came to an abrupt halt. There was a slight ripping sound, as though someone was tearing a piece of fabric. Then with one mighty tug the boy was set free and with a small yelp, out the window.

Wendy rushed up to the window and looked out. The boy was gone! She looked up, down, left, and right, but there was no one outside. She shook her head and stepped back into the room. Maybe there wasn't a boy at all; maybe it was all a very peculiar dream.

Wendy was brought out of her thoughts with a nudge from Nana. She placed her hand on Nana's soft head and began scratching.

"Oh, Nana. What am I to do? I am having dreams of flying boys sneaking into the nursery! Surely that can't be a good thing. But… it was so real, how could it have been a dream? You even knocked me out of my bed which should have woken me up. Then again, John and Michael didn't wake up with all the noise. So, was it a dream?"

Wendy wondered off and started to collect the fallen bed linens and she continued to muse.

"But the most peculiar thing was the eyes. Oh Nana! They were wonderful! I felt them looking back at me! They had to have been rea…" Wendy paused as she looked at Nana. Some sort of blackish cloth hung from her mouth.

"What have you got there, old girl? Is it one of my stockings? I shall be very cross with you if there are tooth marks in them." Wendy stretched her hand out to grab the cloth from Nana, but gasped when she touched it. It did not feel like one of her stockings. In fact Wendy was sure she had never felt anything like it at all.

Cautiously, she reached out again to finger the strange material. It was cool to the touch, like a crisp autumn wind. It was softer than silk. Like…running your fingers over the surface of water. The material was lighter than any she had come in contact with before. It weighed practically nothing. Wendy guessed that if Nana wasn't holding onto it, it would have floated away on the night breeze like a leaf.

More curios now, Wendy lifted the fabric, and held it in front of her. The material was not black, but more of a translucent gray. Eyes widening, she realized it had taken form. She held before her a shape of a boy. A very cocky boy, with hands on hips, but a boy nonetheless. Wendy looked down at Nana, then back at the shape, then back to Nana. It…it looked like a…a shadow.

Nana got bored of the new discovery and went back to her rug and fell asleep. Wendy continued to gaze at the …well…shadow in awe. How did it….

"I'd like to have my shadow back, if you don't mind."

Frightened Wendy wheeled around to face the window, clutching the fabric behind her. There she stood, staring opened mouthed at the boy floating in her window.

…

Peter smirked as he watched the girl fish for words. He put on an air of bravado to mask the Indian war drum in his heart and excited butterflies in his stomach. With mock confidence he glided into the room, until he was a breath away from her face.

"The shadow? Behind you." He said pointing around her back.

The girl stared up at him with wide blue eyes, and then blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh! Of course! This must be your shadow; I mean who else's could it be? And after all you did leave it here after Nana chased you around the nursery. And of course you would miss it so you came back to get it, wouldn't you?"

Peter scratched his head and the onslaught of words coming from the girl. "Girls talk too much."

"Yes they do, don't the…oh what?" she stumbled, accidently agreeing with him.

"I said, girls talk too much. And can I have my shadow?" Peter repeated tapping his foot impatiently.

The girl's face fell. "Oh…oh yes, here it is." she handed the shadow over to the boy.

Peter took his shadow gratefully and started to look around the room for something to make it stick. He looked under a dresser, on top of a shelf, and then finally in the wash basin where there was a bar of something that might work. The girl watched with curious amusement as he tried to use soap to stick the shadow back on.

"Whatever are you doing?" she smiled.

"Trying to get my shadow back on, what do you think I'm doing, girl?" Peter replied frustrated. This bar wasn't working; it was just making everything slippery. And the girl seemed to find it funny which did not make Peter happy.

"My name is not girl. It is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. An..."

"Wendy's enough for me" he interrupted.

"As I was saying, you can't stick it on with soap silly! It needs sewing. That is the proper way to do it."

Peter watched as Wendy pulled the soap from his hand. Then went to a drawer and pulled out a needle and thread. She sat down on the floor and patted the bed beside her expectantly. Peter stared at her cautiously.

"It will hurt a little, and it will be over fast so it is okay if you cry." She said encouragingly when he didn't move.

His pride wounded at that remark Peter landed on the bed and forcefully replied," I never cry."

Wendy began threading her needle. "Alright" After a few stitches she cried out "Oh! I don't even know your name!"

Pulling out his dagger and studying it he replied nonchalantly, "Peter Pan."

At that Wendy, and her heart, stopped. She turned to look up at the boy sitting on her bed. The boy had fiery red hair and slightly pointed ears He was wearing a bright green tunic and dark green leggings that matched his mischievous eyes. His skin had a sun kissed tone to it. But it could also be mistaken for dirt. Wendy continued to study him and then put two and two together. She clapped her hands. "Of course you are Peter Pan! That explains the flying! Oh Peter I can't believe it's you! I have waited such a long time to meet you and suddenly here you are! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

Peter raised an eyebrow and gestured to the unfinished sewing. "Well get on with it girl."

"As I said before its Wendy." She corrected, a bit miffed. Then continued sewing in silence for several moments. A feeling of nervousness and unease filled the air as neither was sure what to say. It was a first for both of them.

"There." Wendy breathed finally, tying the last stich. "All done."

Peter rose up from the bed and flipped his shadow up onto the wall, where it belonged. He moved he legs and arms to make sure everything was back to normal.

After a little while Wendy spoke, to break the slight unease that had settled in the room. "Where are your manners Peter?" Wendy tssked. "Aren't you going to say thank you? That is what a proper gentleman would say to a lady."

Peter turned around and looked at the girl with a confused expression. He saw a hint of mischief in the blue eyes and decided to play along. Dramatically Peter dropped into a low bow and in serious voice said, "Thank you Wendy-Lady."

Wendy almost giggled at the over exaggeration, and did a deep curtsy in return.

"You are welcome, good sir."

Wendy watched him explore around the room, a new puzzling question forming in her mind.

"Peter?"

"Uh huh?" he replied picking up a ballerina figurine music box.

"Peter, I have to ask…What _were _you doing in my room earlier tonight?"

Peter froze, caught off guard by the question. His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Wendy, as he tried to think of an answer.

Then remembering the real reason for coming, he relaxed back into his confident bravado. Peter flew up to recline on the back of a chair. "To hear the stories."

Wendy looked puzzled. "The stories...My stories?"

"Uh huh! I come to listen and then take them back with me to tell the lost boys."

"You mean to tell me, that you listen to my stories every night? Then tell them to the lost boys?"

"Isn't that what I just said Wendy?" Peter huffed slightly annoyed. He moved from the chair to the foot of her bed.

Wendy wasn't sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed by this sudden revelation. She walked up to Peter and sat down on the bed.

"Do they like my stories Peter?" She questioned shyly.

Peter wanted to blurt out that the loved her stories, even though he altered them and took all the credit. He also wanted to say that the stories weren't the only reason why he kept coming back. But he banished the second thought (because he didn't know where it came from), and made a revised edition of the first one.

"Oh ya, they can't get enough of them! Their favorite story has been jack and the bean stalk, but they also liked sleeping beauty, and of course all the ones about me." He finished with a lopsided grin.

Wendy smiled, a very pretty smile, and decided that she was flattered, not embarrassed. The two sat there smiling for a quiet, special moment. Peter was getting used to this unusual girl, and decided he liked her company. As they sat there Peter's stomach butterflies came back and in an attempt to squash them, he also squashed the moment.

"Well speaking of the lost boys, I'd better be getting back to them. Who know how many murders I might have on my hand, leaving them alone for so long?"

Wendy looked horrified by that unpleasant thought, which made Peter laugh. "Nah, they won't have killed anyone, just maybe a few rabbits."

Peter made a move towards the open window. Wendy leapt off the bed and grabbed Peter's arm. Peter flinched at the unexpected contact of her hand on his skin.

"Oh Peter you will be back won't you? Will you come tomorrow night?" She pleaded with her big blue eyes.

Peter looked down at her hand, and then at her. He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Of course I'll come back, silly girl. I have to hear how the story ends!"

Wendy smiled at his answer and let go of his arm. "Promise?"

Peter laughed as he soared into the night. "I promise Wendy-Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

….

When Wendy woke up that morning, she almost believed everything that happened last night was all a dream. But the needle and thread on her night stand confirmed that it was real. With that happy thought in mind, she flew through her morning routine. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she thought about Peter. Her mother asked if everything was alright at breakfast. When Wendy didn't respond, John pinched her. Even her brothers tormenting her, couldn't force the lovely sparkle from her eyes.

School was more tolerable that morning. In dance class the matron commented that for once, Wendy was dancing on air instead of tromping though a jungle. It was true though, Wendy felt so light that she could fly away at the slightest hint of a breeze. The rest of the classes flew by in a flurry of daydreams, that is, until her last class.

Wendy bounced up and down in her seat impatiently waiting for the matron to dismiss them from their last class of the day. Frustrated she tapped her pencil against her notebook earning several annoyed looks from the young ladies around her. Seconds turned into hours, minutes to days, and hours were years.

Finally the matron allowed the class to leave. Wendy raced out of the classroom faster than any proper young lady should. She hurried down to where her brothers' classrooms were. Hair flying in the wind. Ribbon coming undone. And she didn't have a care in the world. Peter Pan was coming tonight!

….

Wendy was almost more excited for story time than Michael and John were. Knowing that she had an audience this time made her flustered and breathless. It also made her story seem a bit more magical and adventurous. She finished the story of Cinderella, and adding her own flare. After the Prince and Cinderella where married they decided to travel the seas instead of rule the kingdom. They became known as the Glass Maiden and her Prince, the most daring of adventurers.

After the story was over, Wendy beamed her dazzling smile and curtsied to her brothers' loud applause. Casting a sideways glance out the window her heart gave a little pitter-patter and she gave a secretive smile hoping Peter liked it too.

It took longer than normal to get her brothers to bed. They wanted an encore. Wendy told them that they had had enough adventure for one night. It was time for bed. Finally, after quite a bit of convincing, they lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

After Wendy's mother turned off the night light she eagerly climbed onto the window seat to wait for her special visitor.

She pulled up her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them. She dreamily gazed into the streets of London; watching the glow of the gas street lamps cast a warm glow in the dark. The night air was cool and she could feel the chill through the window pane. She waited for what seemed like hours. But Peter still hadn't shown up.

With a sigh Wendy turned and looked into the nursery to where her brothers lay sound asleep. Michael was curled up with his teddy and sucking his thumb and Wendy noticed that John had fallen asleep with his glasses on again.

With a sisterly smile she got up from the window seat. Mother would never forgive him if he broke them while sleeping. She gently maneuvered them off his face and set them down on his night stand. Wendy brushed his hair back from his eyes and tucked the comforter in tighter. She admitted that out of the two brothers, John was the one that was hardest to get along with. They could either be the best of friends, or the worst of enemies. Looking at his sleeping form, Wendy smile; he was still her little brother and she still loved him.

A sudden burst of cool air swirled around Wendy's ankles, fluttering her nightdress. She shivered in the cold breeze, goose bumps forming on her skin. She rubbed her arms trying to get them warm. . Why was it so cold? She realized she must have left the window open and moved to close it.

Wait! Wendy paused. The window was closed when she went to tuck in her brothers! But then how could it be…

The voice that answered her silent question made her heart flutter.

"Hullo Wendy."

...

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this one is so short but it's something right! Well it has been forever long since I have written anything. Reasons why- I lost my computer in my closet and I went to go get it but got lost in Narnia. No really I've just had a lot of new changes in life and it's just been a while getting used to them and working around them. BUT! I'm back and I'm writing again. I just want to say THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed, faved or followed this story. I'm sorry I won't list them by name because there are quite a few. They know who they are and I am saying a special thank you to you. Thank you! **

**Also special thank you to Sultal. Just an incredibly amazing person, and helped me so much. Well thanks again all! See you real soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter quickly flew back to the nursery window. He knew he was late, and he hoped Wendy hadn't thought he wasn't coming.

Peter and Tinkerbell had been at the Darling home earlier that night. He had listened to the story of Cinderella with rapture, while Tink sat on a branch throwing a temper tantrum. He watched as Wendy told the story to her brothers and acted out every scene. He noticed the brilliant sparkle in her eyes and the slight flush to her cheeks as she finished the story. His heart beat a war chant when she smiled out the window. He also wondered why his heart kept doing that every time he was around Wendy or thought of her. It was strange, and he hoped it wasn't a bad thing.

After the story Peter explained to Tink that he was staying until the children had gone to bed. He had promised Wendy that he would come and he was keeping his promise. Tink threw a fairy fit. It involved quite a bit of pinching and harsh jingling sounds.

Peter flew away from the house in order to be able to talk to Tink without having to whisper. It was quite a lengthy argument. Tink flew away absolutely livid and left Peter very confused. He had no idea why Tink was putting up such a fuss. But he decided it was probably a good thing Tink wouldn't be coming back to the nursery with him. He didn't want her to wake anyone up.

Peter landed quietly on the windowsill and peered in. The moonlight streaming in illuminated the nursery quite well. He saw the littlest boy, or a lump about that size, in one of the beds. And in the other bed there was a larger lump he assumed to be the older boy.

There was another figure by the older boy's bed. The soft, brown, curls glowed in the moonlight; a simple blue ribbon pulled part of them up. It was Wendy. Peter smiled. Good she was still awake. He gently opened the window. Wendy shivered and started to turn around.

So that he didn't spook her, Peter spoke up, "Hullo Wendy."

…

It took a minute for Wendy's mind to catch up with her eyes. "Peter," she said breathlessly, as if she didn't really believe he was there. But, there he was, floating in the window, hands on hips and grinning.

"Peter! Oh Peter!" Wendy exclaimed clasping her hands together. "I just knew you would come. I just knew it! I was so certain that…."

Peter watched in amusement as Wendy continued about the room talking to herself. He crossed his arms and leaned against the window frame quietly laughing.

Wendy was just about to say "a gentleman always keeps his word" when she heard the sound of laughter. She was puzzled for a moment, not placing where it was coming from. Then it hit her. She had completely forgotten about Peter! Cheeks turning bright red, she clamped her mouth shut. Trying to compose herself and hide the blush she quickly walked to the window.

"Oh Peter do forgive me! And please come in! I didn't even realize…and there is such a chill…and…and…" She looked up at Peter, who was rolling his eyes playfully.

"Girls talk too much." He smirked.

Wendy was about to counter the remark, but the raised eyebrow from Peter told her that he was waiting for her to prove him right. Wendy simple smiled and gestured for him to come into the nursery.

Peter shrugged of the window frame and started to casually float around the room looking at this or that. Wendy, unsure of what was supposed to happen next, sat on her bed and watched Peter. An unusual silence settled over the room. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was more the feeling of seeing a locked box. It was knowing there could be something exciting inside, but not knowing how to go about opening it.

Wendy picked at the fabric of her nightgown, trying to think of some polite conversation that wouldn't involve her talking too much. A few quiet minutes slipped past. She watched Peter as hovered over one of the toy chests, examining a wooden sword. Wendy's mind began to drift to her stories about Neverland, sword fights, and adventures and…That was it!

"Peter?"

Peter lifted his head in acknowledgement.

"Peter," Wendy repeated, adjusted her position on the bed. "What is Neverland like?"

The question caught Peter off guard. "What do you mean?" he asked putting down the sword.

"You see," Wendy continued. "I describe Neverland in many of my stories; but I've never actually been there. So…what is it really like Peter? What is it like to be there? What sort of things are in Neverland?"

Peter glided over to Wendy and sat on the edge of the bedpost. He scratched his head, thinking. He wasn't even sure where to begin. How did he describe something he lived with every day to someone who had never seen it?

"You could start by telling me what Neverland looks like," Wendy prompted kindly.

"Well… Neverland is an island…" Peter offered hesitantly. He glanced down at Wendy. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted to hear. Wendy leaned forward and gave him an encouraging smile. This let Peter know he was on the right track. So with a deep breath he slowly started to describe his Neverland.

"Well like I said, Neverland is an island. So it is surrounded by water, lots of water…"

"I bet the water is the most beautiful blue you have ever seen," Wendy interrupted.

Peter nodded his head in enthusiastically. "Ya! And it's so clear you can almost see the bottom of the ocean in some parts! There are… lots of tall mountains in the middle of the island. And they are covered in trees. In fact the whole island is green! There are also a lot of rivers and waterfalls. Some of the falls are over 100 feet tall!" Peter continues more confident.

"On the south part there is place where it looks like something took a bite out of the land! It created a big cove. That's what we call "Pirates Cove", where sits the notorious Jolly Roger and her Codfish Captain."

"Captain Hook!" Wendy interjected excitedly.

"Right!" Peter grinned. "On the western edge lies the Indian encampment. Their white tepees poke out through the trees. And you can almost always see the smoke spirals coming from their fires anywhere on the island.

Just off to the side of the island is Skull Rock. A massive rock that looks like, well…what it's called, a big skull. Many pirates and a few Indians have even met a watery end there. But on the Eastern side of the island is Mermaid Lagoon."

Wendy's sat up straighter and her eyes lit up. "Mermaids? There are really mermaids in Neverland? Oh how positively enchanting! I bet they are the spectacular."

"Sure there are mermaids!" Peter grinned. "Lots of them. They spend all their time in Mermaid Lagoon. It's covered in flowers and vines and lots of sunny rocks."

"Oh how wonderful!" Wendy said dreamily.

Peter glanced down to where Wendy was seated. Her clear blue eyes sparkled as she tried to imagine the splendors he was describing. Peter's stomach did a little flip. He was the reason for the smile and the amazement in Wendy's eyes. The brilliant storyteller was now held captive by _his_ story!

Peter's heart soared and his ego grew exponentially. "Neverland is a magical place Wendy! It hardly ever rains, there are no rules, you have adventures every day, and the best part is you Never have to grow up! I'll take you there someday if you want Wendy."

Wendy jumped off the bed and began to twirl around the room. "Oh Peter would you? Neverland? I so desperately want to see it!"

Peter laughed, if she was this excited just by hearing about it, he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she finally saw Neverland. Wendy continued to twirl around the room talking about mermaids, and pirates, so many other things. She stopped abruptly when an obviously important question hit her mind.

Wendy slowly turned back to Peter. "Peter, Where is Neverland exactly?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Second star to the right and strait on till morning."

"But then Peter, how do you get to Neverland?"

...

**Hey sorry it was shortish again! I wanted to end here because the next part is quite long and I thought better end here than a weird place later on. So there it is! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"But then Peter, how do you get to Neverland?"

"You fly, of course."

"Fly?" Wendy looked up at the boy stunned. He had said it as if it wasn't the most impossible idea ever.

"Sure! Flying is easy!" To prove his point, Peter jumped off of the bed and made a few laps around the nursery. Adding in the occasional flip or twist, to show just how good he really was.

Wendy stood up from the bed trying to follow Peter's maneuvers. "Easy for you perhaps," She argued slightly dazed as she watched him do a somersault. "And maybe you didn't know this Peter, but, I don't know how to fly."

Peter spun around to land on top of her bed completely ignoring the mocking tone. "Then I'll teach you."

Wendy tilted her head, "Would you really Peter? Would you really teach me how to fly?"

Her outward expression was weary; she was testing him to see if he meant what he said. She truly hoped he did.

Peter was about to share something that was very important to him with this wonderfully peculiar girl. That thought created an interesting sensation inside him. It was new, but felt almost natural. It resembled the warmth of a sunbeam mixed with the thrill of a pirate fight and a dash of pixie dust. Peter peered into Wendy's sea blue eyes.

"Of course I will teach you to fly." He promised sincerely. "But first, I need to know one thing."

"What's that?" Wendy whispered.

Peter's face went somber; But there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. He held his hand out to Wendy.

"Do you trust me?"

Wendy looked hesitantly from the outstretched hand to the boy who was offering it. She really didn't know this boy. Well she knew him from her stories but that was completely different, she had imagined those. If Wendy was a logical, proper, young lady she would have said no and tossed him outside.

But Wendy was a dreamer, a wish maker, and here was the magical boy from her stories offering to teach her to fly. But did she trust him? Wendy searched Peter's emerald eyes looking for something to dissuade her; she found nothing. Wendy Darling trusted Peter Pan.

"I do."

Wendy slipped her hand into Peter's. Their hands tingled with the contact. Peter's cocky grin could have outshone the sun.

"Of course you do!" he said pulling her up onto the bed. "I'm Peter Pan, what's not to trust?"

Wendy merely arched her eyebrow and smirked. Peter laughed and reached down for her other hand.

"Well it's a good thing you trust me Wendy-Lady," He smiled coyly and pulled her in close. "Because Faith and Trust are the first two parts in learning how to fly. Now I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Wendy obeyed.

"And no cheating!"

"I won't peak Peter, I promise." She huffed.

Once Peter was sure her eyes were completely closed and she wasn't cheating, he began to lift them off the bed and up towards the ceiling.

Wendy gasped. There wasn't solid ground beneath her feet anymore! A bit frightened, she began to tremble and clutched Peter's hands tighter.

Peter rolled his eyes and blew a breath. If she trusted him why was she so scared? Silly girl didn't he say he wouldn't let her fall? He had to find a way to calm her. It would make it very difficult to teach her if she broke his hands in the process.

"Wendy," Peter began softly. "Wendy, take a deep breath. Remember you trust me? I won't let anything bad happen." He tried to give her hands a comforting squeeze. "Have faith in me."

Wendy began to relax her grip at his words. She took a few deep breaths and calmed her nerves. Trying to forget that there wasn't anything beneath her, and to focus instead, on Peter's voice.

Peter stopped once they had reached the ceiling. "Alright Wendy. You can open your eyes now." He smiled and watched for her reaction.

"Oh!"

Wendy gaped at her dangling feet. Then back to Peter, and then looked around the room.

"Oh!" Her eyes grew bigger. She was flying! She was actually flying! How impossibly wonderful! She smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Peter I'm flying! I'm actually flying! Look at me!"

He was, and he couldn't hide his amusement. She thought this was flying?

Peter smirked. "Ha! We're not flying yet Wendy, we're just floating. This is more like flying!"

He began to pull her around the room slowly then moving faster. Turning them in circles, zig-zagging from wall to wall, and up and over the beds where her brothers slept soundly. To an outsider, it would have seemed like the children were dancing a peculiar waltz; Peter leading and Wendy following closely behind laughing. It was dizzying, thrilling, and new. Wendy loved it.

After a few more minutes Peter landed them on the window seat, allowing Wendy to gather her bearings. Once the room was no longer spinning she looked over at Peter.

"That was wonderful Peter! I think I quite like flying!" Wendy said gleefully. Mimicking Peter she placed her hands on her hips confidently.

Peter gave her a humored look. "Oh sure you like this kind of flying, the easy kind. The "not really flying but I think I am" kind."

Wendy scrunched her nose. "What do you mean the easy kind? We were flying weren't we?"

"Sure we were" He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "But that is the easy stuff. Anyone can do that." Peter sat back up. "Would you like to go outside? See what real flying is like?"

Wendy paused open mouthed. "Go outside?" She cocked her head to the side. "Do you mean it? Can we really? Oh please can we?"

Grinning Peter threw open the nursery window, "Why not?" He led Wendy out onto the window ledge. Then moved so that he was behind and to the right of Wendy.

Peter took her right hand in his right. Then slowly he looped his left arm around her slim waist. Wendy's breath caught in her throat. Her heart and stomach fluttered as she became aware of just how close Peter was.

"Are you ready Wendy Lady?"

His breath tickled her ear. She felt her cheeks rise with heat, and for once couldn't speak. Wendy peered back at Peter and nodded her head.

"Alright Wendy! Here we go!"

…

The street lamps cast a warm glow as Peter steered them out of the window and into the cool London night. They rose up and over the tree where Peter sat during her stories and flew out over and the street.

Wendy was amazed at how differently things looked from this point of view. She smiled. So high up, large things appeared rather…. She paused her thought. So…high…up. Wendy made the mistake of looking straight down. Although they were no more than two stories in the air, the distance was so much greater than the distance from her nursery floor. She swallowed hard and held onto Peter's arm securing her waist.

Peter, sensing the change in Wendy and realizing the cause, decided to have a little fun at her expense.

"Oh! I forgot to ask," Peter gasped with feigned innocence. "You aren't afraid of heights are you Wendy?"

She threw him a hard look over her shoulder. "No." She straightened up as much as she could. "No I am not afraid of heights; I just hadn't occurred to me how high up we were. That's all."

"Oh if that's all" Peter shrugged, a dangerous gleam to his eye.

Wendy released her hold on the arm at her waist and smoothed her nightgown. Missing the conniving gleam, she continued. "Yes, that's …..AHH!"

Her sentence ended in a startled scream as Peter shot up into the night. He laughed as Wendy closed her eyes and clung to him for dear life. He continued to fly faster and higher into the sky. This was going to be fun!

Wendy didn't know what was happening! Heart replaced stomach, and stomach dropped to her toes. She'd scream again, but she couldn't force any air out of her lungs. They seemed to have disappeared. The wind whipped her curls around her face and stung her cheeks.

Then as suddenly as it started… it stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Peter chuckled noticing her white knuckles.

Wendy didn't dare move…or breathe. Once she located her breath, and without opening her eyes she turned on Peter.

"Peter Pan! You are the most vile, wicked boy who ever lived! You scared me half to death, and gave me no warning! You should be ashamed for treating a lady like that! I hate you and shall never forgive you!"

Feeling a bit remorseful Peter tried to amend his somewhat wrong doing.

"Aw, come on now Wendy. It wasn't so bad. I didn't let you go, I kept my promise, and you're safe. I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

She huffed, but did not speak. Peter tried again. "Wendy please, I wasn't trying to be mean. I wanted to show you how real flying felt! Wendy, open your eyes! You don't know what you're missing!"

Hesitantly and reluctantly Wendy peered through her lashes. All she could see were tiny lights, fireflies? She opened her eyes wider and gasped, all anger melted away.

Beneath her was laid out the whole of London. It was magical. Tiny pin pricks of light mapped out streets and houses. Thick dark patches showed tree covered parks. Buckingham Palace and London Bridge and donned more lights and shone regal and stately. The clock tower stood a proud and protective sentry in the night, guarding its beloved city. Moonlight glowed on the river Thames. The glimmering water turning it into liquid silver. And high above the town, stars twinkled and played on night's stage.

Peter cautiously glanced out of the corner of his eye at Wendy. "Quite the view, isn't it?"

Wendy turned over her shoulder, starlight dancing in her eyes. "It's the most magnificent thing I have ever seen! It's absolutely breathtaking!"

Peter beamed with pride. But there was still an uncomfortable thorn poking his mind distracting him from being fully happy. He didn't like that Wendy had been angry at him. He didn't like feeling that he had done something wrong. Which he hadn't! But none the less, Wendy thought he had. And he didn't like that. So he seeing her temper dissipate, Peter tried again. "Are you still cross at me Wendy?"

For a brief moment Wendy turned up her head, refusing to look at him. But then she saw the stars and realized she could never stay mad at someone who showed her all this.

"No Peter," she sighed, turning to him. "I am not cross at you."

He breathed in a sigh of relief. Thorn gone, he could move on. "Now that you've seen the view Wendy, how about we go explore it a little closer?"

"I would like that very much." Wendy beamed.

This time Peter knew to give a warning in advance. "Hold on tight Wendy- Lady! We're going to fly!"

And with that they hurtled towards the city.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the loooooong wait. Ton of crazy stuff going on here, but that is life! Big shout out to those who have followed or favorited you guys make my day! And bigger shout out to sultal for being so dang awesome! If you haven't checked out anything go do it! They are amazing stories! Thanks again and enjoy! **

Chapter 10

Peter gently glided Wendy through the nursery window and placed her on the floor. It took a second for Wendy to find her land legs. Once she was stabilized, she was dancing around the room. Her head and heart were pounding! There was fire running through her veins and she felt so alive! She couldn't stop smiling. There was so much happiness and energy inside, she was about to burst!

"Oh Peter! That was just glorious! Flying is so exhilarating! Riding the wind, dancing with the stars, just floating through the air! How I wish I could fly all the time! My heart was pounding every second and I couldn't have dreamt it any better! I am just so incredibly happy I could just burst! I'm so happy I could…"

Wendy paused. How could she possible express these emotions she was feeling right now? A little thought sparkled at the corner of her mind. She quickly brushed it aside. But it only grew stronger, claiming all attention. Could she do that? She turned to look at Peter.

Peter was sitting quietly on the window seat smiling at Wendy. There was a mixture of mirth and mischief in his eyes. Eyes that met hers.

Wendy's heart began to thud more quickly, and the rushing in her ears got louder. She suddenly became a bit dizzy.

"Yes Wendy? You could what?" Peter prompted.

Wendy took a deep breath and tried to gain some control. "Peter I'm so happy tonight! This is the most wonderful night of my life."

Wendy glanced down at the floor and then shyly up at Peter. She clasped her hands protectively in front of her heart and took a deep breath. "I'm so happy, I could...I could give you...a kiss!"

Peter held out his hand expectantly. He didn't know what a kiss was. And he was not going to admit that. But it seemed to make Wendy very happy, so he waited for her to give it to him.

Wendy looked between the opened hand and Peter. Her confusion at his reaction was clearly written on her face.

"Peter, don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give one to me." Peter looked at her, waiting for his "Kiss."

Wendy's heart deflated and her shoulders slumped just the tiniest bit. "Oh."

He didn't know what a kiss was. She started to panic! How was she going to get out of this situation without looking foolish? Mind whirling, Wendy decided she would give something to Peter and call it a kiss. After all, she rationalized; he might not know the difference. It was such a silly idea anyway.

Peter cleared his throat impatiently. If she was going to give him this "Kiss" she'd better hurry! He was growing restless and Wendy still had that last part of flying to learn.

Cheeks flushed from embarrassment she looked around the nursery for help. "Well a kiss is…a kiss is…." There! On her dresser! She hurried over to her dresser and picked up her sewing thimble. She rolled the silver thimble between her fingers. Perfect! Wendy took a deep breath to calm her and to bury her slight disappointment. Then thimble in palm, she turned around and walked to Peter.

"Well a kiss is a very special thing. It is a gift, but a kiss is also magical. It will protect you from harm and bring you luck. And you give it so someone you lo…"

Wendy paused; her cheeks were now flaming pink. She hoped the darkness hid it. She cleared her throat and started again.

"You give it to someone who makes you incredibly happy. So Peter, for your efforts in making me so happy and for teaching me to fly, I bestow upon you a kiss," Wendy did a dramatic curtsy and placed the little silver thimble in Peter's palm.

Peter eyed the kiss with a curious expression. This was a kiss? He didn't see what was so magical about it. But it was a gift from Wendy, and she said it was magical so it must be true.

"Thank you Wendy," Peter replied sincerely and put the "kiss" into the pouch on his belt. "Now!" Peter leapt up from the window seat. He looked down at Wendy and grinned, this was his favorite part! "Are you ready to learn the last part of flying?" He didn't wait for a response, "Great! The last part is Happy thoughts! First things first! We need dust!"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Dust?"

Peter started to rummage through his pouch. "Uh huh! Dust. Pixie dust to be exact!"

Wendy tilted her head, "Pixie dust? Oh! Pixies! Like your fairy? Tinkerbell? I remember her from my stories, but I haven't actually met her. Could you introduce me? I'd love to meet a real fairy! How magical that must be!"

"Yep!" Peter scratched his head only half listening to Wendy. He couldn't find his extra pixie dust! He could have sworn it was in the pouch last time he looked. Tink had given him extra just in case she was never around. Not that he needed it to fly, but you never know when pixie dust could come in handy. Where _was_ his extra pixie dust?

"Come to think of it, where is Tinkerbell, Peter? Doesn't she usually come with you? I thought she always flew with you, does she not?" Wendy enquired, gesturing with her hands.

Peter looked up in surprise, caught off guard by the question. "No she does, it's just…she's with me and sometimes she stays in Pixie Hollow. But I don't know why she wouldn't come tonight. She put up such a fuss. And she turned redder than Smee's hat when I said I was coming to the city."

"Oh?" Wendy was curious, "What would make her so upset?"

Peter rubbed his chin and absentmindedly played with an acorn strung around his neck. "That's just it, I don't know! Fairies are so tiny they can only hold one emotion at a time, but I couldn't figure out why she was angry! Girls are sure strange!"

Wendy was about to open her mouth to agree, but decided against it at the last minute. The children sat in the silence of their thoughts for a moment.

Peter looked down at the acorn he was playing with in confusion. When did he get that? Not a second later he could have slapped himself.

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed!

Wendy jumped startled by his sudden outburst. "Of course what?"

"I should have realized!"

"Realized what?" Wendy questioned.

Peter looked at Wendy and back at the acorn and smiled triumphantly. "Dust!"

Wendy wasn't following, and her expression showed it. Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her over to the window seat. He carefully popped the top of the acorn off and poured a small amount of something into his hand. Smiling, Peter held out his hand to Wendy.

Wendy gasped! The moonlight caught the dust turning it into a thousand grains of tiny gold diamonds. It was beautiful!

"Neat huh?"

Wendy only nodded.

Feeling a little mischievous Peter raised his hand to his mouth. Wendy followed his movement with curious eyes. Then with devilish grin Peter blew the dust onto Wendy's face.

The dust formed a cloud and settled onto her hair and face. Wendy was opening her mouth to scold Peter when she felt a very un-lady-like sneeze coming on. She quickly turned away and covered her mouth.

"Ah-choooo!" Wendy wrinkled her nose at the sneezed pixie dust in her hand.

Peter laughed at the disheveled Wendy. Wiping her hands, she turned back around to give him a scathing look. "Peter Pan I could jus…"

Peter still laughing clamped his hands over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shh! Wendy Don't, you'll ruin the pixie dust! You can only fly with pixie dust AND happy thoughts! And I'm sure that wasn't a happy thought you were about to say."

Wendy forcefully removed Peter's hands from off her mouth. "Well there you are wrong, because "Pushing Peter out a window" was indeed _a happy thought_. At least for me!" she quipped.

Peter feigned hurt, but smiled. "Well that's not going to work! It's got to be a happier thought! The happiest thought you can think! So come on! What is your happiest thought?"

Wendy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Calming down she smiled. What were her loveliest happiest thoughts?

"What about Christmas, sleigh bells and snow?" Wendy asked hopefully

"Nope! Happier!"

She tried again. "Mermaids! Pirates? Treasure hunts! Neverland?"

Peter laughed, "Happier! The happiest thought in the whole wide world!"

Wendy looked up and slightly to the left. What was her happiest thought? Flying itself was happy. She was happy when she was dancing. But she needed something stronger. Something special. Something magical. Something that had meaning. Something romantic. Something…. That was it!

She suddenly became very warm. It felt like the days she stepped out of the damp classroom and into the brilliant sunshine. A waterfall of sunshine spilled down her head, onto her shoulders, to her arms and fingers, down her back, legs and to her toes. Until she was completely full of sunshine and warmth! She looked to Peter for an explanation.

Peter just beamed back at her and then gestured towards the floor. "I guess your happy thought worked!"

Wendy looked down. She was flying, well floating again, but by herself this time! She attempted a little twirl. "Oh look Peter look!" Wendy was glowing with happiness.

Smiling, Peter pushed off the window ledge into the night sky. "Come on Wendy! You can do it!" He beckoned encouragingly.

Wendy wobbled over to the window and looked down. Not the most brilliant choice. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

Peter sensing her hesitation floated closer and extended his hand. "Remember, trust me, I won't let you fall. But I know you can do this on your own."

Wendy opened her eyes and looked at Peter. He's right, she can do this. And she can do it on her own. With one more deep breath she pushed off of the ledge and Wendy was flying.

…

Wendy was getting the hang of flying quite nicely. It was awkward at first, lots of wobbles and dips, but she held on to her happy thought and did very well. A few laps around the house and Peter thought she was ready for a little adventure.

"Wendy would you like me to show you where Neverland is?"

"Oh yes Peter that would be lovely!" She smiled floating just a bit higher.

Peter laughed, a dangerous hint to his smile. "Follow me then! Let's see if you can keep up!" And with that Peter dashed off into the night leaving Wendy behind. But Wendy was not one for losing, so she thought of winning and her happy thought and gained the speed she needed to reach Peter.

She finally reached him at the big clock tower; he was sitting on the big hand without a care in the world. Peter, ever the gentleman, held out a hand to help Wendy sit down.

Once she was settle she turned to Peter, "So! Where is Neverland?"

Peter scanned the sky. "There it is Wendy" He pointed. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

Wendy looked to where Peter had pointed. The second star was far brighter than any other star, so it was easily recognizable. Wendy sighed. "It must be so wonderful to live in Neverland!"

Peter looked over at Wendy. She had a dreamy expression in her eyes. "I'll take you there someday Wendy… if you'd like."

"Really Peter?"

Wendy turned and smiled. Peter gazed back; Wendy still had pixie dust clinging to her eyelashes. He thought it made her look….enchanting. His heart skipped a beat without permission. Peter cleared his throat effectively clearing the moment.

"Of course! I said I'd teach you to fly and I did, didn't I? So I say I'll take you to Neverland and I will. I always keep my word!"

A few seconds of silence past. Then it was Wendy who spoke up and this time it was Wendy that had a glint in her eye. "True you do keep your word," She rose up off the clock. "But," she said smiling, "Can you keep up?"

Peter cocked his head. What was she doing? "What are you doing?"

"Come on Peter! I bet you can't catch me!" Wendy taunted!

"Wendy, I just taught you how to fly, and I've been flying for….as long as I can remember. And you are saying _I_ can't catch you?" Peter smirked. Boy was she in for a rude awakening.

Wendy giggled giddy from starlight and pixie dust, she wanted to fly and she wanted a challenge. Without warning she took off. Peter rolled his eyes, allowing her to have a head start. Because even with a head start he'd catch her in a matter of seconds. Ten seconds later, "Ready or not Wendy here I come!"

Peter took off, a dash of green against the dark blue sky. Wendy was determined to not get caught. True Peter had been flying far longer than she had, so she couldn't win with speed, at least not yet. But maybe just maybe she could out fly him with agility. Thinking of her happy thought she flew started to zig zag between houses.

Suddenly Wendy caught a flash of green, and sped up more determined than before. Then to her left she caught a glimpse of green eyes. She paused midflight. Wendy felt funny, as if she had been here before. But it was stronger than dejavu. It felt more like….more like a dream. A dream! That's it! Flying being chased by green eyes and then….

Wendy couldn't breathe. After the green eyes came _those_ eyes. The horrible nightmare eyes that haunted her imagination. Those crystal blue eyes that turned black and burned red. The eyes of a killer, the eyes of a tortured soul. All happy thoughts fled, leaving Wendy alone with those terrible evil eyes. And with no happy thoughts Wendy began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Peter had to admit, he was impressed with how quickly Wendy had picked up flying. She was a natural! Of course she was not nearly as good as he was, but for a beginner he had to give her credit. Peter had almost caught up to her when Wendy stopped mid-flight. Puzzled he slowed down. Why on earth was she stopping? Peter watched Wendy's expression turn from one of pure joy to outright fear. Peter was about to call out to her when without warning Wendy began to fall.

For a moment all Peter could do was stare after her. Peter's body was frozen in place, his mind befuddled. Why wasn't Wendy flying? Nothing that just happened made any sense! The only connection Peter made was that Wendy looked like a falling star. A falling star….falling…Wendy was falling!

Shaking his head and leaping into action Peter raced after the girl. "Wendy!"

He dove down faster than a comet. Blood rushing in his ears and wind stinging his checks he sped on, but he was still out of reach. He needed to go faster, he needed a happy thought. But all of Peter's happy thoughts had vanished; the only thought left was that he had promised not to let Wendy fall. And here she was- falling.

Unhappy thoughts filled his head. He had failed to keep her safe. What was the one thing that he had promised her! Dread lodged itself into Peter's heart. He couldn't let this happen! But the thoughts weighed him down and could not be shaken. With no happy thoughts peter tumbled head over heels, spinning violently out of control.

Desperately Peter fought for a happy thought. His hand landed on his pouch. He opened it hoping for a miracle. Hand touching cool metal he remembered Wendy's kiss.

Wendy's kiss! A kiss that promised protection and good luck! He remembered how she looked when she gave it to him, a pink tint to her cheeks. How tingly it made Peter feel even though he didn't know what a kiss was. Sudden warmth rushed through Peter as he was able to cling to that happy memory. Regaining control he raced through the night air and underneath Wendy. With a great oomph! Peter caught her and slowed their decent to a complete stop.

Peter hovered midair to try and calm his racing heart. After a few deep breaths Peter looked down at Wendy. She was trembling in his arms. Her eyes still held the fear he saw before she fell. Hugging her just a little closer to him, he tried to calm her and reassure himself that things were alright now. After all he did just save her! A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Peter's stomach when he realized he was the one who hadn't kept his promise of not letting her fall.

Shaking away that unpleasant reminder, Peter tried to figure out why Wendy had fallen in the first place.

"Wendy?"

Wendy didn't answer. Still in a daze, she stared off into the distance. Peter tried again.

"Wendy?"

Blinking as if waking up from a dream, Wendy realized someone was calling her name. She looked up at Peter. His eyes were furrowed in concern and confusion.

"What happened Wendy?"

She tried to speak, it came out as barely a whisper. "Those eyes…"

"What eyes Wendy? What did you see?"

She shook her head and clung to Peter a little tighter.

Peter sighed. Maybe if she was back in her room she might open up.

Trying not to fly to fast, Peter carried Wendy back to the nursery. Once there he settled her down on the window seat. Peter hovered just a few inches overhead, looking down at her.

"Now," He began. "Can you tell me what made you so scared that you lost all of your happy thoughts? We were having so much fun; I was even letting you think you were winning! Then you stopped and got this look on your face. You looked so terrified, then …well you nearly gave me a heart attack! And after I saved you, you said 'those eyes.' What eyes Wendy? What happened?"

Wendy looked up at Peter, then down at her nightdress, "It would be easier to show you."

Taking a deep breath she slid off the window ledge and walked to her night stand. She opened a drawer and pulled out her sketch book. Wendy looked down and bit her lip. She'd never shown these to anyone before. Clutching her book to her chest, she turned back to Peter.

"A few months ago I had a dream, well it was a nightmare actually," she rambled. "But it's happened more than once and it is the same dream over and over again. I am flying and I am so happy I could burst. Then I see a flash of green eyes that are chasing me. I laugh and fly faster. Then I see a different pair of eyes. These eyes," She said gesturing to her sketchbook.

"These eyes grow bigger until they are all I can see. They see right through me, they see what I am afraid of, and they know how to use it against me. They are cruel. So tonight when I was flying I saw a flash of green eyes, your eyes. It reminded me of my dream. I knew what happened next. I knew I'd see these eyes and it petrified me. I lost all of my happy thoughts and well…" Wendy swallowed. "Then you know the rest."

Cautiously she handed Peter her book. He took it and began to flip through the pages. There were pages of sketches of the eyes. Some of the eyes were as deep and blue as the Neverseas. They were cunning and calculating, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Others were black as death and just as cold. No pity or compassion. No human feeling in them whatsoever. No light could escape the dark holes. And some burned red with the fires of hell and a tormented soul. Eyes filled with wrath, fueled by hate and longed for blood. Yet they were all the same eyes, same shape, same full lashes, and all very, very familiar to Peter.

Peter gasped, "Hook!"

Wendy inhaled, "Hook? As in Captain Hook? But I've never seen him before in my life! How could I have drawn Hook's eyes? I mean that is impossible! Quite inconceivable!"

Peter glanced between the pages and Wendy, "I don't know but these are Hook's eyes. I've stared into them enough I ought 'ta know."

Wendy sat down next to Peter on the window. "What is Hook like Peter?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, closing the sketchbook.

"Well," Wendy looked down shyly. "What is he like? If I've really drawn his eyes I can't even imagine what he must be like in person. And to be honest that frightens me. But, I don't want to be frightened! There is greater fear of the unknown than what you know. So if you tell me what he is like in person, I won't be afraid of him when I see him."

Peter cocked his head at Wendy; she sure was a strange girl and talked an awful lot. He had to confess, she did make a good point. Not that Peter feared anything! But for some he could see how not knowing your enemy was unwise.

"Alright, but you gotta understand a something. When I do take you to Neverland, you are staying far away from Hook. When we battle the pirates, Hook is mine, and only mine. All of the lost boys know that too. So you won't have to worry about coming face to face with him."

"Hook is a dangerous man. He calls himself a 'gentleman' being 'true to his word'" Peter scoffed. "But he is a dirty rotten pirate through and through."

Peter opened her sketchbook to a picture of the blue eyes. "When his eyes are blue he is thinking, scheming, planning. It's a perilous calm before the storm. In his mind he is already two steps ahead. Like a snake before he strikes, watching his prey before he goes after it. It's usually how he looks when he is planning an attempt to kill me. But it never works" Peter boasted.

He turned the page to a picture of dead, black eyes. "When his eyes are black, he is ready to kill. And he does kill. I've seen him shoot his own crew before, without a second glance. The world is against him and he is ready to take back what is his and he doesn't care who gets in his way. Some say he sold his soul to the devil; the devil took it and left nothing behind."**

"And last, when his eyes glow red- I've only seen this once, when I cut off his hand. He was murderous. Blinded by hate, slashing out at anything and everything, so full of rage, he can't stop until he has satisfied his bloodlust. There have been times, when I have seen flashes of red but that is it. He is a dangerous pirate. Still no match for me though!"

Peter glanced up at Wendy. She was sitting still hands clasped, eyes full of intrigue. He was proud at how brave she was trying to be. But he could still sense some lingering fear from earlier that evening. He wondered at how he might squash her fear completely. Then a brilliant, brilliant idea came into his head. An incredible, amazing idea! Oh the cleverness of he!

"Wendy," Peter smiled, setting the book aside.

"Yes Peter?"

"I should like to give you something. Well two somethings."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Peter was grinning like a boy on Christmas morning."The first is a promise that I will always protect you from Hook. No matter what. The second, I'd like to give you my kiss!"

Wendy blinked, she wasn't expecting that. She thought he had forgotten all about the "kiss." "Alright Peter, you may give me a kiss." Wendy agreed.

"Close your eyes! And no peaking!"

Wendy did as she was told, heart pounding.

Peter hurriedly removed his acorn necklace. Then gently he grabbed Wendy's hand and placed his "kiss" in it. His skin tingled from the contact, and it made him smile.

"Now, you can open your eyes Wendy!"

Wendy looked down to her open hand. Peter's acorn necklace sat perfectly in her palm.

"It still has pixie dust in it!" Peter said excitedly. "So that if I am never around and you are in trouble you can just fly away! Isn't that the most clever idea! I am so thoughtful!"

Wendy had to giggle at Peter's cockiness. "Yes Peter, you are the most clever and thoughtful boy who ever lived! And this is a wonderful 'kiss'"

Peter lit up at her compliment. He knew he was the most clever boy in the world but hearing it from Wendy made it seem ten times better. He was practically floating on happy thoughts. He was about to crow when Wendy reached over and clamped her free hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Peter you'll wake John and Michael!" Wendy laughed. Peter smiled beneath her hand. Wendy shook her head at Peter's silliness.. Peter gazed into Wendy's eyes. They were a brilliant blue tonight, dancing with light. He smiled to himself, he had made Wendy happy. And he decided that, that was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The two stayed like this for just a moment too long.

Blush suddenly swept over Wendy's cheeks when she realized her hand was still on Peter's mouth. Quickly she removed her hand and scooted to the far side of the window seat.

Peter was still smiling like a fool and gestured to the necklace. "Well, aren't you going to put it on?"

"Oh! Yes of course." Wendy said sliding the sting over her head. The string was long enough that the acorn rested right above her heart.

"There! Now it will protect you even if I can't." Peter announced triumphantly.

Wendy smiled gratefully. "Thank you Peter it is lovely. But now it is getting late and I must go to sleep. But will you come back tomorrow? I've promised to tell a wonderful story!"

"What story?" Peter asked eagerly.

Wendy tisked Peter, "No it is a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!"

"As you wish Wendy Lady," Peter floated of the seat and did a gallant bow. "I will return tomorrow night to hear the 'surprise' story!"

"Tomorrow night then," Wendy curtsied.

"Tomorrow night." Peter concluded. And with one last dazzling smile he was out the window and lost to the night.

Wendy twirled all the way to her bed and jumped into the pillows. Content smile on her face, and hand over her "kiss" Wendy fell into a fitful, nightmareless, sleep.

….

Unnoticed by the two children was the shadowy figure that watched them from across the street. Hand clutched to throat in disbelief, the figure almost fainted when she saw the darling girl with a street urchin in her room. The girl was in her nightdress no less! Well, this figure concluded that something must be done, and a certain "Aunt" Millicent would be hearing from her in the morning.

...

**This is a slight reference to sultal's "Devil Incarnates" Which is a great story if you haven't read it go check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

There was much celebration that night in Neverland when Peter arrived. The great Harvest moon was shining down upon the island, and the Natives had declared a feast! The Indians and the lost boys, bedecked in beads and feathers, had gathered together for food, a few festive tests of strength, and fun. There was one person who was particularly pleased that the lost boys had come.

Raven black hair shimmering with a tint of blue in the moonlight, she stood haughty and proud. Her deep brown eyes reflected the dancing fire's light. Her eyes were bold and daring; laughing at the attempts of several Braves' trying to woo her attention. Face ever frozen in a beautiful glare, her smile was almost nonexistent. Except when she was in the company of a certain reckless redhead, then it beamed brighter than the noon day sun.

The Indian princess had yet to smile tonight, for the object of her desire had not shown up. She rolled her eyes when the lost boys began to have play sword fights and glanced longingly up at the waning moon. Where was he? A light tinkling sound roused Tiger Lilly from her thoughts. A little ball of light landed on her shoulder.

"Hello Tinkerbell."

Tink managed a slight wave as she yawned and stretched, just awaking from a beauty rest. Tiger Lilly smiled and looked around for Tink's constant companion but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Little Flying Eagle and why aren't you with him?" She questioned the little pixie. At this Tink turned bright scarlet and made a foot stomping motion and said some mighty fierce words for someone so small. Something about Peter and a Big Ugly Girl and a Story and that Ugly girl.

Tiger Lilly stopped smiling. A Girl? Not her? And a story? Just as Tiger Lilly was going to ask for an explanation, there was a sudden outcry from the lost boys.

"Ouch Nibs not so hard!" yelped Slightly.

Nibs' blow was a little harder than what Slightly was prepared for. He sucked on his injured fingers and gave Nibs a steely look. Cubby, Tootles, and the twins all stopped their battles to snigger at the injured boy

Nibs rolled his eyes. "Well it wouldn't hurt so bad if you actually knew how to use your sword to block, blockhead!"

"That's right! And if you blockheads can't remember how to use a sword I'm just gonna have to find some new lost boys." Peter swooped in from the sky and landed in the middle of the fight. He grinned daringly with hands on hips.

"Peter you're back!" Nibs dropped his sword and ran over to their leader. The rest of the boys quickly followed suit running up to their leader and clamoring for his attention.

"I won a wrestling match!" Announced Slightly

"Ya well, I won the stone toss!" Nibs interjected, not to be outdone.

"We won the three legged race!" the Twins proclaimed proudly.

"I won the eating contest!" Cubby exclaimed, eager for recognition.

"And Tootles won a staring challenge!" Slightly said. Tootles smiled triumphantly.

"Well I guess my men are good for something!" Peter laughed. "Well done men you've made me proud!"

Tiger Lilly watched Peter with interest. Where had he been? Who was this girl? Deciding the boys had had their share of their leader; it was her turn for attention and answers. Tiger Lilly with Tink in tow, sauntered over to the little band.

"Well I could beat all of you in a game of chase."

Peter looked up, "Oh, hello Tiger Lilly, Hello Tink."

Tink flew around Peter forgetting her previous frustration and landed on his shoulder. Tiger Lilly flashed a dazzling smile, "Hello Little Flying Eagle. Just returned from another exciting adventure?"

Peter scratched behind his ear and smiled off into the distance, "You could say that. It _was_ an adventure of sorts."

Tiger Lilly didn't like the look in Peter's eyes. Something was … different, and not a pleasant different. Before she could confront him about it her father interrupted.

Slapping Peter on the back the Chief boomed, "Welcome Little Flying Eagle! We thought we wouldn't see you on this festive night! But since you have decided to grace us with your presence, why don't you tell us one of you famed stories?"

The braves and lost boys all murmured in agreement.

"Well I don't know…" Peter began, scratching behind his ear. "If you really want me to…"

Choruses of "Yes Peter!" and "Please Peter" rang out from the group.

Peter smiled smugly, "Alright, I guess one story wouldn't hurt."

The Chief smiled and clapped his hands, "Wonderful! Please," The chief motioned to the bonfire at the center of the circle of Indians and lost boys, telling Peter to take his place.

Peter moved to the center of the crowd, all eyes were on him, eagerly awaiting his magical story. Not so humbly Peter asked, "Are there any requests?"

Tiger Lilly saw this as the perfect moment to ask Peter about that girl. He couldn't get away with everyone watching, now could he?

She spoke up, "I have a request."

"Yes?" Peter turned, smile on his face, how he loved the attention.

"I want a story, one that is new, one we haven't heard before….one about the girl."

Peter's stomach dropped to his knees, and he was suddenly unable to talk. _How did she know?_

"There…there are several stories about… girls Tiger Lilly, which one… did you mean? Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty?" Peter tried to cover.

Tiger Lilly's smile faded and her gaze turned stony. "No, none of those. I want the story about the girl Tink says you saw."

All of Peter's bravado disappeared in less time than it takes to snap a twig. He looked around at all of the faces staring at him. He swallowed nervously. There was nowhere to run. He needed to figure out something quickly. Thankfully, and not so thankfully Slightly spoke up.

"What girl Peter? What is Tiger Lilly talking about?"

Peter looked at his men, then at Tiger Lilly and then he looked at the Chief. They were all waiting on him. Tink was sitting on Tiger Lilly's shoulder laughing at Peter's misfortune, happy that he was in the crosshairs.

Peter took a deep breath, reached into his pouch, grasping Wendy's kiss. The one that would bring him luck. I am Peter Pan, he thought. I am the most wonderful boy who ever lived. I am the greatest story teller in all of Neverland! If a story is what they want a story is what they'll get! Better face it now and not show them you are a coward!

"Alright, you asked for it" Peter said nonchalantly. He would tell them the story of Wendy.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl. A girl with brown hair, laughing blue eyes and a hair bow to match. She lived in a large house with two brothers and a giant man eating dog. The girl was a wonderful story teller, and her name was Wendy."

Peter went on to tell them about how he would come to listen to the stories every night then take them back to the boys.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nibs cried. "You mean to say you got all of your stories from a _girl?"_

The lost boys looked disbelievingly at their leader. Peter saw his error and tried to retract his words. "I…well…she may have helped…just a little. And I may or may not have used her stories…I never said I was the first one to tell them. I just made them better! Now will you let me finish?"

The boys groaned. They knew Peter's stories were too good to really be his.

Peter went on to tell them of how he lost his shadow, his mighty duel with the man eating beast called a "nana" and how Wendy had sewn it back on. He then told them about teaching Wendy to fly, and how quickly she had learned. Of course he omitted certain details like "Kiss" and Wendy's fall. For some reason Peter didn't think they needed to know that.

"And that is the story of the girl called Wendy." Peter finished.

The boys, who had become increasingly more interested in this "Wendy", began asking questions.

"When can we meet this Wendy?"

"What other stories can she tell?"

"Will she ever come to Neverland?"

Tiger Lilly listened with increased frustration and hurt. With every word Peter spoke about "Wendy" she saw that look in his eyes. He made this Wendy sound so magical so mythical she couldn't be real. She couldn't possibly be real. Tiger Lilly wouldn't allow it. With anger burning she attacked.

"I don't believe you."

Everyone quieted down. Peter looked towards Tiger Lilly. "What?"

She took a shuddering breath, "I said I don't believe you. I don't think this Wendy really exists. I think she is just a made up story."

Peter looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean? You calling me a liar?"

Tiger Lilly stared. "Yes.'

The lost boys gasped. They feared for Tiger Lilly's life. No one insulted Pan's integrity. No one called him a liar, because being a liar meant being a coward. And Peter Pan was Not a coward.

"FINE!" He yelled. "I'll prove it. I'll bring Wendy to Neverland and Prove that she is real!"

With this Tiger Lilly flicked her hair and turned on her heel. She had had enough of Peter's silly stories. She was angry, and felt humiliated. She needed to go hunt something.

Peter and the boys watched Tiger Lilly leave, but the tension in the air did not.

"You mean you'll really bring Wendy here?" Cubby asked tentatively. Peter looked at his men and then at the rest of the braves sitting around the campfire.

"Yes, I will bring Wendy here, tomorrow. And then you'll see."

And with that Peter hopped into the air, and left on a mission. Bring Wendy to Neverland.


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy was in trouble. And she knew it. She knew it the moment she saw Aunt Millicent's great black coach in front of the Darling's residency. Wendy didn't have lessons with her aunt today, so seeing her coach could mean only one thing. Someone was in deep trouble.

Wendy soundlessly turned the doorknob and walked inside the house, trying to enter unnoticed. She slipped off her shoes and tip toed passed the parlor door. It was shut, but there was quiet murmuring inside. Trying to remember which stairs creaked and which ones didn't, Wendy made her up the stairs and to the nursery. Once inside she was finally able to let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Trying to avoid your impending doom?"

"AH!" Wendy jumped clutching at her heart. She turned around. John and Michael were on the floor laughing.

"John! That wasn't very nice."

"Haha but it was funny! You should have seen your face!" John whipped away a tear, "Oh your face, it was white as if you had seen a ghost! And you jumped so high!"

Wendy folded her arms and gave John a withering glare. She was about to reprimand Michael for laughing at her when she was interrupted.

"WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING!"

Wendy closed her mouth and swallowed hard. John and Michael stopped laughing and looked at their sister with pity.

"WENDY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Her father bellowed.

"Coming!" She called back.

John turned to his sister. "I am sorry, I don't know what it's about, but father is awful upset. If…if you don't make it, may I have your sword?"

"No!" Wendy snapped. "Nothing is going to happen."

Chin held high and defiant Wendy walked out of the nursey at towards the room full of grownups. Wendy entered the parlor, curtsied to her aunt and moved to sit in the window seat. She glanced at each adult.

Her father had already worn down the carpet in front of the fire place pacing. Her mother had a deeply concerned look on her face, wringing her hands and looking from defiant daughter to fuming father. And Aunt Millicent looked at Wendy as though she had tracked mud into the parlor, filthy.

Finally her Father broke the silence. "WELL?! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Wendy was not ready for that attack and the look on her face clearly showed it.

"George Dear, maybe it would help if she understood what the problem is." Her mother turned to Wendy. "Wendy your father and I and your aunt are very concerned about some of the behaviors you have been displaying as of late. Would you be so kind as to tell us what might be troubling you to act this way?"

Wendy was still confused. "What behaviors mother? I don't understand why I am in trouble."

This time it was Wendy's aunt who spoke up, and she was livid. "Behaviors such as bringing a street urchin into your room! A boy no less, and in your night dress too?! Child what possessed you? Close that gaping mouth young lady it is most unbecoming. Yes we know all about last night."

"ALL ABOUT IT!" Her father reiterated.

Bewildered Wendy's heart quickened and her stomach felt sick. They knew all about it? _Everything_? How? No, they couldn't know _everything_… could they? The flying, the falling…the _kiss_? She sat there mind whirling and mouth flapping like a fish. For once she was out of words.

"Buut…but how?" she asked.

"My dear girl, it's not a question of how but of why this happened! This is scandalous! Think of what this will do to your reputation as a decent young lady! But for your information, a very dear friend was traveling home last night and so happens to live across the street. She was getting out of her carriage when she saw two figures up on the window ledge of the nursery. She almost fainted when she say you with that urchin boy. She had the common courtesy to inform me and then I informed your parents. But dear girl whatever were you thinking?!" Her aunt finished her piece and began to fan herself.

"NOW we want an answer young lady. Who was the boy? Why was he in the nursery? And What in heavens name were you doing? AND we want the truth!" Mr. Darling glared down at his daughter.

Wendy looked from one adult to the other and then mumbled.

"What was that?!" Her father demanded.

Wendy took a deep breath. "I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth!"

"Please try darling, we will believe it if it is the truth." Mrs. Darling coaxed.

So Wendy began to tell the story of how she met Peter Pan. Finding his shadow, the pixie dust, learning how to fly, and Neverland.

As Wendy was retelling her tale, a flying figure and a little ball of light stopped outside the parlor window. Peter ducked down to avoid being seen. He heard Wendy's voice and smiled, it sounded like she was telling a story, and it was about him! Wonderful!

Wendy finished telling her tale and sat with hands folded, "And that is the truth I promise. It was Peter Pan and we were just talking about Neverland."

Wendy's aunt had her hand clutched to her throat in disbelief. Mrs. Darling had a sad disapproving look in her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"PETER PAN! PIRATES! PIXIES! POPPYCOCK! Wendy Moira Angela Darling! This time your storytelling has gone too far! I have had had enough of these silly childish fantasies. THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!"

Wendy stood up, "But they aren't stories father they are real and it really did happen!" She looked to her mother for support. Her mother was always on her side when it came to Peter Pan.

Mrs. Darling just shook her head. "Wendy darling, this really has gone a bit too far dear. We just wanted the simple truth not a tale. I am afraid I have to agree with your father. This has got to stop."

"I'll say. This child is possessed! What sort of nonsense is she speaking about? What are you teaching her Mary?" Aunt Millicent looked absolutely horrified.

Mrs. Darling just looked down at her hands.

"But Peter is real! Please you must believe me!" Wendy begged. But nothing was changing. Her father had won; no one was on her side. She was alone, her word against three adults. Wendy bowed her head in defeat.

Mr. Darling didn't like upsetting his daughter, but she had to be shown the ways of the world. Captain Crook and Peter Pirate simply couldn't exist in the real world. And the sooner she knew that, the better it would be.

Outside, under the window, Peter couldn't believe it. OF course he was real! That is what really happened! He couldn't understand how Wendy's parents wouldn't believe their own daughter! Something had to be done, that was for sure. Peter just didn't know what.

Mr. Darling turned to his wife. "Mary I've had an Idea. It's high time Wendy grew up. She needs to move out of the nursery! Tonight will be her last night as a child; tomorrow she will face the world as a young lady. This will be the last night in the nursery. Then tomorrow, no more stories, no more pirates, no more Peter Pan!"

Several voices shouted "NO!" Michael and John burst into the parlor from listening on the stairs. Michael ran and clung to his sister. "No father no! Wendy can't leave the nursery! She just can't!"

Wendy just stood in shock. Her father's words had cut into her. Knives twisted around in her heart and her stomach threated to loose its dinner. Grow up? She couldn't! She didn't want to!

"But father," She started.

"NO BUT FATHERS! MY decision is final!"

"Well I for one think it is about time. She needs to focus on her lessons and not her imagination." Her aunt stiffy supported.

Wendy had nothing more to say, she couldn't. The overflow of emotions was too strong. She was going to burst into tears. Wendy looked once more at her mother, who nodded her head in agreement. That was the last straw. Wendy flew out of the parlor and up to the nursery.

"WENDY MOIR…."

"George dear, let her go. This is a very big upset for her. She just needs time." Mrs. Darling placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. Then turning to her boys who were in tears "Come children, it is time for bed. It has been a long day. Tell your aunt goodnight."

John and Michael reluctantly gave their aunt a goodnight kiss, and followed their mother upstairs.

…..

Outside Peter was absolutely livid and clutching his dagger. Wendy grow up? Who did these grownups think they were?! NO! He would never let Wendy grow up! Because growing up meant no more stories, no more adventures. And growing up meant forgetting. That thought put an unpleasantly sharp feeling inside Peter's chest. He tried to rub it out, but it was doing no good.

Peter had to find a way to keep Wendy from growing up. Peter looked at Tinkerbell who was watching her reflection in the window.

"That's it!" Peter whispered. Tink looked at Peter confusingly. She hadn't been paying any attention to what was happening. She just liked the fact the big ugly girl was getting yelled at.

Peter grinned. His idea was ingenious! OH the cleverness of he!

_What's it Peter? _Tink chimed.

"I'm going to kidnap Wendy tonight! Taker her to Neverland where she will never ever have to worry about grown up things again! Tink it is perfect!"

_Wouldn't she mind being kidnapped?_ Tink asked.

"Nah! She'll thank me for it! I'll be her hero! Now we just have to wait until she falls asleep." Peter almost crowed but remembered where they were. He was so clever! That solved both of his problems. He'd bring Wendy to Neverland, the Indians would believe him and Wendy would never ever grow up!

….

Peter waited until he was sure Wendy was asleep. It seemed to take days for it to finally happen. But the time eventually came. Silently he flew up to the nursery window and pushed it open. Scanning to make sure the "Nana" beast wasn't around, he quietly entered the room. Drifting over to where Wendy was sleeping he paused.

Wendy had fallen asleep crying, her eyes were puffy and the tip of her nose was red. Peter tilted his head. The pang in his chest deepened just a little. He didn't like seeing Wendy cry. He wanted to see her dazzling smile, and hear her musical laugh. Then Peter smiled, he would see and hear them in Neverland.

"Tink, come here I need you." Peter whispered. Reluctantly Tink flew over to peter, folded her arms and popped out a hip.

_Yes Peter?_

"I need some dust, so I can carry her." Peter motioned to the sleeping Wendy. Tink rolled her eyes. She did not want this big ugly thing running around in her Neverland. But, she thought, there are lots of dangers to running around. Something dreadful could happen to her. What a tragedy that would be. With a sickeningly sweet smile, Tink shook pixie dust onto the sleeping girl, with less than pleasant thoughts in mind.

Peter smiled thanks to Tink and gently scooped up Wendy into his arms. Remembering her last experience with flying, and falling Peter leaned down to whisper in Wendy's ear.

"Don't worry. I've got you, and nothing will happen so long as I've got you."

Wendy stirred slightly and snuggled closer to Peter in her sleep. Making sure her head was supported he smiled. This was going to be the greatest adventure ever! With that Tink, Peter, and a sleeping Wendy headed for the magical second star to the right, and straight on till morning

...

**We're almost to Neverland! Grand adventures await! I just wanted to say thank you to all and any who have followed or favorited this story. It means a lot to have people like what you write! So thank you so much! KEep Dreaming!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wendy shivered in her sleep. There was a cool draft tonight and she thought she must have left the window open again. Drifting in and out of sleep she debated about getting up to close it. She snuggled deeper into her warm bed, which was actually surprisingly firm. But even odder was the smell. It smelled of dirt after rain, and salty ocean air, and something a little less than pleasant. That was not how Wendy's bed smelt, or felt!

"Good morning Wendy Lady"

Wendy's eyes blinked wide open. Instead of seeing her canopy above her she saw two familiar eyes, devilish red hair, and a debonair smile.

"Peter? ...What?...What on earth is going on?"

Peter smiled, "I saved you! Well I sorta kidnaped you."

Wendy gasped. "You what?!" Now fully awake she glanced around to find herself being carried in Peter's arms flying through the early dawn. A little bell chimed a response. Wendy looked for the sound. It was Tink. She was flying ahead of them eager to get home.

_I told you she'd be mad. _Tink rang.

Feeling a little chagrined Peter tried to explain, "Tink said you might be angry with me. But please don't be angry! I heard what happened last night. I was outside the window. I heard how you were being forced to grow up and I vowed not to let them do that to you. So I did the only thing I could think of. I saved you by kidnapping you! I am whisking you away to Neverland where you will never grow up! So please don't be angry at me!"

"I could never be angry with you Peter. And I never want to grow up!" Wendy sighed and leaned her head on Peter's chest. Unhappy thoughts of last night replayed in her head. There were so many emotions floating around in her heart. She was so angry at her parents, and she was so terribly sad, and frustrated, and despairing, and afraid. Most of all afraid and it made her heart hurt.

Peter looked down at Wendy who had grown quiet. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Hey," Peter whispered. "None of that. No crying I forbid it. I forbid all unhappy thoughts! And do you know why?"

Wiping away her tears, Wendy shook her head.

"Because," Peter smiled. "We are in the happiest place in the world! Welcome to Neverland Wendy!"

Below them clouds rolled away revealing the most beautiful island Wendy had ever seen. The sun was just coming up and the colors were magnificent. Emerald green trees, regal purple mountains, sparkling white sands, and jeweled rainbows were framed in the golden sunlight.

"Oh Peter! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Peter smiled and gently set Wendy down on a cloud. Wendy looked at Peter skeptically. He wanted her to walk on a cloud? But that was impossible!

"It's safe."

Wendy raised her eyebrow.

"I promise!" Peter laughed.

Hesitantly she took a step. It was soft, but stable. Grinning Wendy took another step, and then another. She was walking on a cloud! How deliciously impossible and yet, here she was! She walked over to the edge and peered out over Neverland.

"Look!" she exclaimed pointing to a cluster of white teepees. "That must be the Indian tribe! And look over there! Mermaid lagoon! And look! Skull Rock and Cannibal Cove! And are those the pirates? Is that the Jolly Roger? Oh Peter look! I think I can see Hook! What a Codfish!"

Wendy's enthusiasm was electric and Peter couldn't help but smile. She loved it! Peter was filled with sunshine and happy thoughts. Tinkerbell on the other hand was quite annoyed. The big ugly girl had now infested her home. She needed to get rid of her and fast. But how to do it?

"Oh Peter everything is here just like in my stories! It's all real!" Wendy beamed, "this is better than Christmas!"

"I'd hope you'd like it!" Peter grinned cockily, hands on hips.

Wendy clasped her hands and twirled around, "This feels like a dream! Oh if only Michael and John could see it! How they'd love to see the pirates and the Indians!"

Peter scratched his head. He had an idea!

"If you want Wendy, I could bring them to Neverland too."

Wendy stopped spinning. "You would do that?" She questioned with a smile.

"Sure, if it would make you happy."

Wendy's face lit up, "Oh Peter that would make me so incredibly happy! I'd love to see their faces when they see Neverland! Would you please?"

Peter puffed his chest proudly. It was fun to play the hero. "Then it's settled! I will return and bring John and Michael to Neverland! Tink!"

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. Finally someone noticed her.

"Take Wendy to the Hideout and keep her safe until I return."

Safe! Pah! That's the last think Tinkerbell wanted to do to Wendy. But she chimed in agreement.

Wendy stepped closer to Peter and placed a hand on his arm. "Do be careful Peter!"

Peter scoffed, "Me? I'm always careful! And besides I've got this!" He reached into his pouch and pulled out the silver thimble.

"My kiss!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Now, go with Tink, you can meet the lost boys! And I'll be back with John and Michael in no time! Tink some pixie dust for Wendy!"

Reluctantly Tink flew around Wendy showering her in dust. She sprinkled so much she made Wendy sneeze. The force of the sneeze caused Wendy to stumble backwards and almost off the cloud. Peter was quick enough to catch her, but it gave Tink a wonderfully evil idea.

"Hey no falling!" Peter joked as he steadied Wendy. Then leaping into the air he was off. Giving a final wave goodbye Peter flew back to the nursery to get John and Michael.

…

Wendy waved goodbye to Peter, she couldn't wait to see her brothers' excitement when they saw the island!

Turning around she tried to locate Tinkerbell, who had turned a light shade of red.

Tinkerbell was annoyed, no…she was angry! Or was she jealous? She was so small that she could only hold on to one emotion at a time. And none of them were very pleasant. Peter had left this big ugly blue thing with her. He had demanded that Tink was supposed to take her to the Lost Boys. And keep her safe?! Safe is the last place Tink wanted Wendy.

_I can't believe Peter! What does he see in her anyway? Why'd he have to bring her here? Couldn't we just push her off the cloud and be done with her yet? That would be a good idea but the dumb thing can fly…so that won't work. _

Tink was so deep in thought, it took a minute before she realized Wendy was speaking to her.

"…all so wonderful I can't hardly even believe I'm here! Well Tinkerbell will you take me to the Hide Out now?" Wendy asked sweetly.

Tink regarded Wendy with an exasperated expression.

_Yes alright, let's go. _She chimed.

But Wendy continued to stand there waiting for a reply. Tink slapped her hand to her forehead.

_She doesn't speak fairy. This was going to be real fun. _

Tink waved at Wendy to follow her. Wendy was full of happy thoughts so it was easy for her to being flying this time. She was a little shaky still, but managed to get off the cloud and into the air. Once she was up Tink started to fly towards the Island.

Wendy did her best to keep up, but Tink was so much faster than her.

"Tink! Tinkerbell! Please wait! I can't keep up with you!" Wendy called. But the little fairy only flew faster, fueled by frustration.

Tink's mind was a racing, trying to figure out a way to get rid of this _nuisance_. She could take her to a remote part of the island and leave her there to fend for herself. Or, she thought, if there was some way to make Wendy fall, then the matter would be solved completely.

But how to make her fall? Tink was only so big. She needed help. The Lost Boys! They were always looking for something to shoot at! What if she told the lost boys to shoot Wendy down?

_Yes! Yes! That might just work_!

Tink flew faster wanting to get rid of Wendy as quickly as she could.

"Tinkerbell please slow down!" Wendy called. But in a manner of seconds, Tink was nowhere to be seen.

Tink rushed to Hangman's Tree as fast as her wings would carry her. Racing through one of the openings she looked around for the boys. They were all asleep in a pile in the middle of the floor. Tink chimed her loudest to wake them up.

_Wake up boys! Urgent message from Pan!_

But no one budged and inch. She tried again, this time in Slightly's ear.

_Wake up blockheads! Urgent orders from Pan!_

Still nothing. Tink looked around the tree for something she could use to wake up the boys. Most things were too heavy to lift. In the corner she spied one of the boy's hammers.

_That'll work!_

Tink painstakingly lifted the hammer high into the air and then dropped it onto Slightly's head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Slightly yelled waking up the rest of the boys.

"What was what for?" Cubby asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

Slightly picked up the hammer and threw it at Nibs who was laughing. "What's the big idea waking up a guy by dropping a hammer on his head?!"

"No idea what you're talking about Slights, but you must have an awful headache," Nibs laughed.

"Why I otta!" Slightly growled making a fist.

Tink seeing that a fight might break out, quickly jumped in front of Slightly's face. She was losing precious time!

Slightly stopped mid punch when Tink appeared. "Oh! Hiya Tink! What's up? Where's Pan?"

_Well if you blockheads would listen I'll tell you!_ She chimed a bit miffed.

"Go on Tink, What's the news?"

_Urgent orders from Pan! _

"Orders from Pan, from Pan?" The twins asked.

_Yes! There is a big dangerous blue bird headed this way! And pan wants you to shoot it down! Quickly it's almost here!_

"Well come on men!" Slightly commanded grabbing his bow and quiver. "Orders from Pan himself! Let's go get that bird!"

The twins grabbed their sling shots, Cubby grabbed his club, Tootles and Nibs grabbed their bows and arrows. The boys were armed and ready to take down this dangerous bird. Then with Tink grinning maliciously she led the way to Wendy.

…

Wendy looked all over the island for Tinkerbell, but it was no use. She couldn't see where she had gone. Feeling frustrated and lost Wendy decided to look for a cloud to sit on. She'd just have to wait until Peter came back with her brothers.

Just then Tink appeared right in front of her!

"Oh Tink! Where have you been I have been looking everywhe….Tink what are you doing?" Wendy asked nervously.

Tink had made three circled around Wendy, they looked awfully like a target.

"Tinkerbell! What is going on?"

Tink only smiled and then darted back down to the ground. From down below Wendy heard voices.

"Alright men! Target in sight! On the count of three! One…Two…Three…FIRE!"

A barrage of stones and arrows flew towards Wendy. Eyes wide and heart racing she tried to doge and weave through the onslaught of weapons.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" The voices yelled. Wendy tried to fly to higher above the debris, when a sharp pain pierced her right thigh.

"AH!"

The pain was hot and intense stretching from her toes up to her hip. She couldn't fly like this! Panicked Wendy looked around for a cloud to land on but there were none to be seen. Her breathing became shallow and her happy thoughts fled. She began to fall. Frantically she searched for anything that could save her.

"Peter!" She cried out, but it was no use, he wasn't there to catch her.

As she fell she turned right into the path of the weapons. A big thud hit her in the chest. She couldn't breathe! A sharp WHACK! To the backside of her head made her vision go burry and then everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

High above the London skyline three boys flew towards the special second star. Well one boy flew and the other two floundered along. Peter had wasted no time teaching John and Michael on how to fly properly. He was far too eager to get back to Wendy.

Earlier Peter had flown back to the nursery window and looked inside. The older boy, John, was sprawled halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor. A small ocean of drool leaking from his snoring mouth. Michael wasn't much better, cocooned in a mass of blankets, head down by the baseboard and feet up by his pillow. Peter shook his head and gave a small chuckle. They would fit right in with the other lost boys.

He woke the boys, none too gently, and told them where he had taken their sister. Michael had instantly taken a liking to Peter; he was after all, his hero. It had taken a bit more persuasion and a few flying tricks to convince John who he was. Then sprinkling some extra pixie dust and telling them to think happy thoughts they were out the window! John and Michal fumbled and bumbled their way around but it was good enough for Peter. They were off and almost back to Neverland, Peter couldn't wait to see how happy Wendy would be when he brought her brothers with him. The thought made him grin and fly just a bit faster.

…

The lost boys watched in anticipation as their arrows hit their intended target, the big blue Bird. They boys cheered as they bird fell from the sky. Tink grinned evilly as she watched Wendy fall from the sky. It was just too perfect!

Cubby gawked in amazement as he watched. "I hit it! I actually hit it!"

Slightly and Nibs looked at each other then back at Cubby.

"What makes you think it was your arrow that shot it down?" Nibs said leaning on his bow.

"I just know it was I can feel it!" Cubby said proudly.

"Nah, Nah, it was our arrow!" The Twins vied.

Tootles pointed to himself emphatically, wanting to get his opinion in.

Slightly was getting a little annoyed. They could stand here all day arguing about who shot it or they could get off their butts and go find it.

"I don't care who shot it, let's just go find it!" Slightly yelled.

And with that rhe boys raced through the Neverland jungle, whooping and hollering, their victorious war cries filled the air. They had shot the dangerous Bird just like Tink had said to. Which meant Pan was going to be proud of them! Each was eager to be the first to the fallen Bird, and to claim the right to tell Pan.

They slowed as they reached a small clearing. There in the center of the clearing was the bird. Only… it wasn't a bird.

Slightly held up a hand to signal to the boys to hold back. He looked at the fallen blue Bird and whispered in shock.

"That's no bird! That… is a lady!"

"A lady," The boys echoed in awe.

The boys crept closer to the lady. She was the most beautiful lady they had ever seen. She was perfect… except for the arrow that was sticking out of her heart, and the one in her leg. Slightly started to panic a little when he saw the blood on her nightdress.

The twins gasped, Nibs looked to Slightly who was trying to see how to stop the bleeding.

Cubby all but burst into hysterics when he saw that it really was his arrow that shot her down.

"I shot her! It wasn't a bird I shot a lady! What Am I going to do? Pan will kill me! Somebody quick, put me out of my misery! I shot a lady! I'm a common criminal!"

"Oh be quiet Cubby! You're worse than Nibs!" Slightly snipped. But Cubby did have a point. Pan would kill them if he knew they had shot a lady. She was dead and their situation was dire.

Just then a familiar crow echoed across the clearing, striking fear and dread into the hearts of the lost boys. Quickly as they could they stood in front of the fallen lady, trying to hide their misdeed for as long as they could.

Pan drifted into view along with two strange looking boys.

"Ateention!" Pan shouted, landing with hands on hips. "Hello boys! Up to no good I see! What's with the hunting gear? Shoot something did we? Well have I got a surprise for you! This here is John and Michael, they are Wendy's brothers."

Peter pointed to the one in the glasses and top hat, John, and the one holding a stuffed bear, Michael.

"Remember Wendy, the one who tells the stories? And no one thought she was real? Well I brought her with me and she's wonderful and she is clever and she is…'

As Peter continued dread lodged itself in Slightly's throat, realizing just who the lady was.

"And she's dead Peter." Slightly managed to choke out.

Peter stopped in his tracks, "What did you say?"

The boys parted revealing the fallen Wendy. Nibs spoke this time, "She's dead."

Peter looked in disbelief. Wendy lay perfectly still, as if she were only sleeping; the only problem was the arrow protruding from her chest and the blood on her nightdress from the arrow in her leg.

Peter's heat stopped in that moment. "WENDY!" He cried rushing over to her, shoving the lost boys out of the way.

"No no no NO!" Peter reached down; Wendy's cheek was cold to the touch. She was dead. How could she be dead? She was so full of laughter and life before he left! Peter glared at the offending arrow in her heart, anger boiling to the surface. Someone shot her, and that someone must pay. Peter's hands hovered over her heart and snapped the arrow.

Whipping around, Peter faced the lost boys, "WHOSE ARROW?"

The lost boys looked in fear at their leader but no one stepped forward. Peter took a menacing step towards them. "I demand to know! Whose arrow?!"

Rage filled Peter and as he went to strike the nearest boy, he heard a small whimper. Peter spun around and looked down at Wendy. She moved!

A little body wormed his was between Peter and the lost boys, desperate to get to his beloved sister.

"She's not dead! Oh Wendy! Wendy! Can you hear me?" Michael cried, throwing himself at her. He put his little hands on her cheeks, "Wendy please wake up! John come here she's alive!"

John dropped his umbrella and ran towards his sister. Bending down he listened for breathing. There it was, small and weak, but there.

"Holy mother of England," John whispered. Realizing that Wendy was still alive and knowing that she needed immediate medical attention. "Quick somebody we need to get help! We need to stop the bleeding!"

John looked to Peter, but Peter just stood, unmoving, in shock. John stood up next to Peter and gave him a good 'what for' slap.

"Come on Pan! My sister is alive! She needs help!"

Peter shook out of his reverie and dropped down to Wendy's side. She moaned again. This was enough to snap Peter into action.

"Twins! Run ahead and tell the Indian Medicine Woman we need her help!"

"On it Pan!" They said in unison, sprinting off through the jungle.

Peter's hands hovered over Wendy; he didn't want to hurt her more. As gently as he could he scooped Wendy up in his arms. One arm supporting her back and the other under her knees. Then mustering up a happy thought Peter began to fly towards the Indian Village.

"Hold on Wendy, just hold on a little longer."

…

Tiger Lilly was having a perfectly normal day, peaceful and quiet. It was boring her out of her mind. She groaned and wished she was off having an adventure with a certain red head.

A noise awakened her from her daydream. The flap to her teepee opened and one of the twins rushed inside. Panting and out of breath, he tried to relay his message,

"Tiger Lilly….Pan…. the Lady was shot…needs medicine... So she doesn't die...Can you help?"

Confusion was written all over her face. "Slow down and breathe! Now what is wrong? What Lady? Who got shot? Where's Peter?"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside of her teepee. Murmurs and gasps could be heard. Tiger Lilly rushed outside, the twin on her heels.

Peter landed in the center of a group of Indians, a strange blue girl in his arms. Peter looked around for Tiger Lilly, spotting her he ran towards her.

"No time to explain, She's been shot, in the heart and the leg, can you help?"

Tiger Lilly looked down at the pale girl. Who was she? A slight pang of jealousy went through her. Someone else was in Peter's arms. Granted she was barely alive, but still. She was about to say that she couldn't do anything.

"Please Tiger Lilly."

Tiger Lilly glanced at Peter in shock, his eyes were pleading with her for help. This threw her for a loop, The great Pan never said please.

She sighed, "Alright bring her into the teepee, and I don't know if I can save her but I'll try."

Relief flooded through Peter, he ducked under the flap and set Wendy down on the little cot. Wincing as she moaned in pain.

She needed to assess the girls wounds and she couldn't do it with Peter hovering over her.

"Out Peter, I need to work." Tiger Lilly said pointing to the door.

"But!"

"No buts! Do you want her to live? I thought so, now please leave me in peace!"

Peter held onto Wendy's hand and bent down to whisper something in her ear. Then reluctantly left the teepee.

Tiger Lilly watched the exchange with curious eyes. Who was this girl? Why was she so important to Peter? What was this new look in Peter's eyes? He had certainly never looked at her like that. Why did she wish for something exciting to happen? She needed to be more careful of what she wished for. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the medicine side of her took over and she began to work on the mystery girl.

Outside Peter ran his hands through his hair. Now the waiting game would begin. It was going to be a long day.

…

Sorry it's been so long! A little thing called life got in the way. So annoying am I right? But thank you to all who have reviewed and fav or followed this story. It's been so neat to see!

Big shout out to sultal! Thanks for helping with this part! And for the "Holy mother of England" phrase ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tiger Lilly looked down at the mysterious girl. Several emotions swam around in her head, confusion, jealousy, frustration. Why should she help this girl? She didn't know her. She wasn't her friend. She certainly didn't care for the way Peter had looked at her. But the way that Peter had said 'please' tugged on her heartstrings. She would do anything for Peter, even if he hadn't said please.

Tiger Lilly sighed it was time to get to work. She placed a pot of water on some warm coals and waited for it to heat up. Walking to the other side of the teepee, she grabbed an herbal mixture used for pain. She poured a little of the powder into a bowl and added just enough water to make a thick paste. Tiger Lilly walked over to the cot, bowl in hand, and assessed her patient.

The girl's face was pale, and she was breathing, but only just. A thin sheen of sweat had covered her forehead. Tiger Lilly placed the back of her hand on the girl's head. She was burning up! No wonder, she had lost a lot of blood. The stain on her dress indicated as much. Tiger Lilly shook her head, she honestly didn't know if she could save the girl. The arrow to her thigh would be much easier to fix than one to the heart. But the fever was a whole different story.

As gently as she could, Tiger Lilly snapped off the arrow in the girl's thigh. The girl whimpered slightly. Grabbing a rag and the warm water, Tiger Lilly began to clean the wound. Once clean, she applied the numbing paste. She would need the site to be numb before she could extract the rest of the arrow.

Moving up the cot, Tiger Lilly went to work on the arrow that had hit the girl's heart. This arrow was already snapped off, but curiously there was no blood. Tiger Lilly reached down to where the rest of the arrow was. Gently she pulled but was surprised when it came easily. Tiger Lilly looked down at the girl's chest. There was a nasty bruise forming but no sign of a puncture mark. Tiger Lilly pulled on the arrow once more, it was attached to something! The head of the arrow had imbedded itself into an acorn.

"Well that is a stroke of luck; you've probably saved the poor girl's life." Tiger Lilly muttered to the acorn. It was a curious thing to be hanging around the girl's next but it had indeed saved her life. An arrow to the heart is more often than not, fatal. This girl would merely walk, well limp away with just a nasty bruise.

Putting the acorn aside, she moved back down to the girl's leg. This was going to be the tricky part, and the most painful. Hopefully the herbs had done their job and dulled the nerves around the wound. Heating up her knife, Tiger Lilly moved to dig the rest of the arrow out of the girl's thigh. The girl was still unconscious, but she whimpered as Tiger Lilly retrieved the rest of the broken arrow.

Making sure there were no stray slivers in the wound, Tiger Lilly was pleased with her work and started to bandage the girl's leg. She applied more of the numbing paste for the pain that was sure to come. Next she brewed a strong tea that would numb the pain while she healed and hopefully break her fever.

Satisfied that she had done all that she could, Tiger Lilly picked up the little acorn and sat back. Waiting for a change and a miracle.

…..

Peter was pacing outside Tiger Lilly's teepee. Wringing his hat in his hands, stomach in knots he waited and waited. His chest constricted painfully when he heard Wendy's cries. He tried to rub out the pain but it wasn't working. It just sat there aching.

Peter swore. He should have never left Wendy alone. And because he had left her, she was in pain. Peter glanced down at his hands and glared at the traces of blood, _Her_ blood. Anger boiled inside of him. This wasn't his fault! Someone shot her! And that someone was going to pay.

With no happy thoughts, Peter couldn't fly. So instead he marched over to where the lost boys and Wendy's brothers were sitting. John was trying to console Michael who hadn't stopped crying since they had come to the village. The lost boys looked like they were on death row. Downtrodden and laden with guilt. They all jumped up as soon as they saw their leader headed towards them.

Peter lit into the boys. "WHOSE ARROW!? I DEMAND TO KNOW? WHO SHOT WENDY?" Peter glared at each of the boys in turn. They couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Peter's voice became deadly quiet.

"And don't bother keeping it a secret because I WILL find out and when I do that someone is Dead."

Cubby couldn't handle the guilt any longer. Stepping out from the other boys he bared his chest to Peter.

"It was I, Peter. I shot the Lady. So strike if you must. Strike true."

John was watching the interaction, waiting for the offender to present himself and now he had. He looked down at Michael and then at the lost boy. Puffing out his chest and brandishing his umbrella "Sir my name is John Darling. You killed my sister! prepare yourself for…"

But before he could finish Peter grabbed his dagger and was about to strike the boy down. The rest of the boys ran to form a protective barrier around Cubby.

"Please Peter!" They begged. "Please don't kill him!"

"It wasn't even his fault!" Nibs injected.

Peter whipped around to face Nibs. "What do you mean it wasn't his fault? It was _his_ arrow! And now because of him Wendy might die!"

Slightly spoke up "it's true Peter, it wasn't his fault! We were just following orders!"

Peter looked flabbergasted. "Following orders? FOLLOWING ODERS! Whose bloody orders where you following?! Who ordered you to shoot down a lady?!"

The twins pulled on Peter's shirt. "Tink said that they were your orders." "And that is was a big dangerous bird not a lady."

Peter felt the wind knock out of him. The betrayal stung. "Tink?...my orders? Tink did this?"

The lost boys all nodded vigorously. Peter looked around at his men, their eyes were telling the truth. Peter's voice became dangerously low.

"Go see what you can do to help Tiger Lilly. I need to have a talk with Tinkerbell."

Glad to be out of the line of fire the lost boys raced to see what they could do to help the Lady.

Peter turned to face the sky. Faking a light tone Peter called. "Tinkerbell! Oh Tink! Come here Tink I need to ask you something!"

Tinkerbell had been watching from a nearby tree. So she knew what was coming. Putting on her most innocent face she flew to Peter.

_Yes Peter? What is it?_

Peter snatched Tink from out of the air and brought her to face level. "Tinkerbell did you tell the lost boys to shoot Wendy down? And I want the truth."

Tink looked at Peter innocently, a pixie dust halo formed around her head.

_Why Peter I would never do anything like that! I am sad you think me capable of such a brilliant idea. _The halo turned into devil horns.

_Of course I told them to shoot her down! I wanted her dead! She is a big ugly thing that can't fly and she is annoying and I wanted her out of the picture! _

"Tink!" Peter accused. "How could you do that? You are my friend!"

Tink just shrugged her shoulders. No remorse for what she had done. Peter's chest stung.

"Well! You are my friend no longer Tinkerbell! I banish you for…for…for Forever! I do not wish to see your traitorous face again!"

And with that Peter threw Tinkerbell into the air and she was gone.

Peter fought down the sadness that was threatening to overtake him. His Wendy was hurt; his men had shot her, because his best friend had tricked them. Peter rubbed at his chest. The soreness was getting worse as the day wore on.

"PETER!"

The sound of his name shook him out of his reverie. Nibs came rushing into view, out of breath but a smile on his face.

"PETER! Tiger Lilly says the Wendy Lady is going to live! Come quickly!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Yes! Now come on!" Nibs pulled on Peter's arm.

Peter's hope soared! Wendy was going to be okay! He rushed after Nibs eager to speak to Tiger Lilly. The lost boys were crowded around Tiger Lilly who was holding up as small acorn. Peter pushed through the lost boys. She smiled when she saw Peter.

"Is it true? Is she going to live?!" Peter demanded.

Tiger Lilly held up the acorn. "The arrow that hit her chest was caught by this acorn, so it never hit her."

Peter beamed as he reached for the acorn. "My kiss! It saved her!"

Tiger Lilly did a double take. "Your what?"

Peter grinned and held up the acorn. "My kiss!"

Slightly, who presumed himself to be an expert on all things, looked at the acorn. "Aye that is a kiss. They are very powerful things!"

The lost boys ooed and aahed.

"When can I see her?" Peter asked eagerly.

Tiger Lilly looked at Peter and then at the acorn Peter held with some distain. She didn't know what a "kiss" was, but the fact that this unknown girl had one from Peter and she didn't, rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she shouldn't have saved the girl's life.

Tiger Lilly sighed "She is going to be just fine. I took care of her leg, and she did have a fever but it's passed. You can see her when she wakes up."

Peter leapt into the air and crowed! OH how clever he and his kiss were! They had saved Wendy! The lost boys cheered, Michael was finally consoled and John was pacified. Peter landed back down on the ground, and was about to thank Tiger Lilly when a soft moan was heard.

"Peter?...Peter?"

It came from inside the teepee. Peter's heart raced, Wendy!

He glanced at Tiger Lilly expectantly. Tiger Lilly rolled her eyes and lifted the flap so he could go in. Once inside Peter rushed over to the cot where Wendy was laying. Her hair was damp from the fever, her skin was still pale, but she looked as pretty as ever, because she was alive!

Wendy moaned again and her eyes fluttered open. "Peter?"

Peter knelt down and gently held one of Wendy's hands. "Wendy? Wendy it's alright. Your safe!"

Wendy looked up at Peter with groggy eyes. Her head felt heavy and there was a dull pain in her chest and her thigh. "Where am I?"

"You were shot so I brought you to the Indian village where Tiger Lilly healed you! Everything is going to be alright!" Peter pulled out the acorn and smiled brightly. "My kiss saved you; it protected you just like you said kisses do!"

Wendy looked from the acorn and back up to Peter and smiled softly. "Your kiss saved me. How very clever."

Peter smirked "I know."

Peter moved to lift Wendy from the cot. "Come, there are some people I want you to meet!"

Peter helped Wendy stand up. She winced and almost fell over when she tried to put her weight on her bad leg. But Peter caught her and helped her limp out of the teepee. There was a crowd of lost boys and Indians gathered around the teepee to see the mysterious Lady.

Beaming like a child on Christmas morning, Peter turned Wendy to face the lost boys.

"Boys, Tiger Lilly, This is Wendy the story teller. I told you she was real."

Tiger Lilly's mouth dropped, that was _the _Wendy? Now she knew she shouldn't have saved her life.

...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wendy looked at the faces surrounding her. There were her two brothers, a few Natives, one Native girl that appeared to be about her same age, and six very peculiarly dressed boys. The boys faces were smudged in dirt, tanned from the sun, and all looking at her with awe.

"Hello." Wendy smiled and waved nervously. Michael was the first one to break away from the group.

"Oh Wendy you're alright!" He ran to hug his sister. Wendy winced as he ran right into her, forcing her to put weight on her bad leg. But she smiled and held her little brother.

"Yes Michael I'm alright."

Once the lost boys saw that it was safe to approach her, they ran to Wendy and began speaking at the same time.

"We're sorry we shot you…"

"We didn't know it was you…"

"We thought you were a bird…"

"A big ugly dangerous bird…"

"And Tink told us to shoot you down…"

Wendy looked at Peter questioningly "Tinkerbell?"

Peter's face turned hard, "Banished."

Before Wendy could ask anything else Nibs got down on his knees and begged "Please please please! Don't be mad at us! We didn't mean it!" Nibs motioned for the rest of the boys to follow suit.

"Forgive us Wendy Lady!" They pleaded.

Wendy looked down at each sun kissed face. "I forgive you, it was an accident. Let us put it in the past and move on."

The lost boys cheered and whooped! They were forgiven! All was well! The lost boys eagerly vied for Wendy's attention as they introduced themselves. Slightly was the oldest lost boy, and second in command to Peter. Cubby was a bit chubby, but had the biggest heart. The twins finished each other's sentences and were almost impossible to tell apart. Tootles was the littlest lost boy and reminded Wendy of Michael, he also didn't speak much. Unlike Nibs. Oh Nibs, he was the most theatrical lost boy, and let everyone know it too. Wendy grinned at Peter; she liked the lost boys very much!

Once the lost boys had introduced themselves Peter helped Wendy walk while he introduced her to some of the Natives. Wendy smiled graciously at each and did her best to be pleasant, but her leg was starting to throb and she was getting a bit dizzy. She leaned on Peter for support as they approached the girl her age.

Peter smiled brightly as he introduced the girl. "Wendy I'd like you to meet Princess Tiger Lilly, brave warrior, fierce huntress, and the one who healed you."

Wendy did a small curtsy. Tiger Lilly was beautiful, and fierce. Long dark hair framed dark eyes. Eyes that challenged and yearned for adventure. Wendy felt intimidated just by looking at her.

"How do you do?"

There was no response, just a cold glare. Wendy cleared her throat. "Thank you Tiger Lilly, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me."

Tiger Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Your Welcome." Was her curt reply.

Wendy was about to say more when a booming voice parted Natives and lost boys.

"What is all this excitement about?" A towering feathered headdress accompanied the voice, as the Chief came into view.

"Wendy," Peter began. "I'd like to present Chief Running Bull, Chief this is Wendy. The story teller I was talking about."

Wendy looked at Chief Running Bull. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders that bore the weight of responsibility. His face was lined with age and wisdom. His hair was long and greying, adorned with beads and feathers. But the most striking thing about Chief Running Bull was his eyes. Though they had seen many hardships and battles, they held a twinkle of youth in them. That twinkle was shining brightly now.

"Welcome to the Wendy Lady! We have heard much about you; it is good to finally put a name to a face." The Chief smiled down at Wendy. He noticed the red stain on her nightgown. "What is this? Were you injured?"

Wendy ducked her head, "It was an accident, but Tiger Lilly was gracious enough to heal me."

The Chief nodded proudly. "My daughter is a good healer; she has helped many of my people. Speaking of my daughter, Tiger Lilly run and fetch a change of clothes for the Wendy Lady, She cannot attend a feast in her honor dressed like this!"

Wendy looked up shocked. "A feast? In my honor? But I haven't done anything."

The Chief laughed and his eyes twinkled. "You are our guest and honor us with your presence. Which has caused quite a stir. But I must confess. The real purpose of the feast is to hear one of your famed stories."

Wendy blushed, "But I…"

"NO arguments! No one argues with Chief Running Bull."

Wendy nodded her head. The Chief turned to the group of Natives and lost boys. "Well what do you think, should we have a feast and hear one of the Wendy Lady's stories?" The group cheered in response, and Peter crowed.

Wendy was blushing furiously now. "Well I suppose one story couldn't hurt."

"Wonderful!" The Chief boomed. "Now Tiger Lilly if you would please help our guest find some suitable clothes?"

…

The teepee was silent as Tiger Lilly searched for the clothes. Wendy sat on the cot, patiently waiting and not quite knowing what to say. She got the feeling that there was something bothering the Indian Princess, but she didn't know what it was.

Tiger Lilly finally found an old dress and held it out to Wendy. "Here."

Wendy took the garment, "Thank you." More silence, then…

"You can change here. I'll have Snow Bird come get your dress and fix it during the feast."

"Thank yo…" but before Wendy could finish Tiger Lilly was out of the teepee.

"Well," Wendy muttered, "Someone sat on a pin today."

Wendy regarded the dress she had been given. It was light tan, almost white and well worn. But it was soft to the touch. Wendy slipped her night gown off, and put on the new dress. It was much shorter than her nightgown, only coming to just below her knees. Too short for a proper English lady, but then again they weren't in England. There was a short sleeve and barely covered her shoulders. They ended in a fringe of orange and turquoise beads. The fringe continued on the bottom of the dress as well as the neckline.

The neckline scooped and Wendy could see the bruise that was forming from the arrow. She touched the bruise. It was tender and turning all shades of purple and green. Realizing she must look an awful fright she went to a bowl of water and began to scrub her arms and face. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to make herself look presentable as possible. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get she retied her bow and straightened the dress.

Wendy limped over to the cot and picked up her nightgown. The tear was easy enough to fix, but it was going to take some scrubbing to get the stains out. She carefully folded her dress and set it down on the cot for Snow Bird.

"Wendy Lady?" There was someone at the door, "Can I come in?"

Wendy turned to the door, "Yes come in!" she said brightly. Nibs entered through the flap.

"Hello Nibs." Wendy said smiling.

Nibs looked at the ground and then up at Wendy. "You look really pretty."

Wendy's heart melted just a little bit. "Why thank you Nibs, and you look quite…" Wendy tried to think of a word. Nibs was covered in paint, feathers, and beads. You could hardly see the boy. "Well you look quite festive." Wendy concluded.

"Peter asked me if I would see if you were ready. So…are you ready?"

"Yes I do believe I am." Wendy smoothed down her dress one more time. "Do you think you could help me Nibs, I can't walk completely on my own yet."

"Oh! Yeah! I can do that!" Nibs snapped into action and ran to Wendy's side. With the aid of Nibs, they walked out of the teepee and to the center of the village. A great bonfire had been constructed and rows and rows of food were set up. Wendy's stomach growled. Getting shot takes a lot out of you, and Wendy hadn't realized she was famished.

Nibs lead Wendy over to where the lost boys and her brothers were seated. They had all donned paint and feathers, including John and Michael! Wendy smiled at her brothers, John had kept his top hat on and Michael's teddy had its own headdress.

Peter was over with the lost boys, hooting and hollering along. Peter caught Wendy's eye as she drew closer and grinned. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bruise but he decided to focus on the fact that she was walking, smiling, and looking very pretty. Peter was about to ask Wendy what she thought of his headdress, when the Chief spotted Wendy.

"AH! There she is! Our Guest of Honor!" Boomed the Chief. "Come, you must sit at the head of the circle by daughter and me!" The Chief motioned for Nibs to bring Wendy to the opposite side of the circle. Peter shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Wendy to go sit by the Chief. A little disappointed that he couldn't sit by her too.

"There!" The Chief motioned for Tiger Lilly to scoot over so that Wendy was between the Chief and Tiger Lilly. Rolling her eyes Tiger Lilly complied.

"My People!" The Chief announced. "Tonight we have guest among us! Little Flying Eagle and his tribe, two brothers, and our guest of honor The Wendy Lady! Tonight we will be merry and feast! And then we will be privileged to hear a story from the great story teller herself!" The Chief motioned to Wendy.

Wendy blushed under all of the attention.

"Now! Let the Feast begin!" The Chief clapped his hands, music stared to play and dinner was served.

…

Wendy could hardly move, she had eaten so much! Dinner was enjoyable, the food was delicious, the fire was warm, there was laughter and music in the air, and she had found out the Chief had a surprising sense of humor. Throughout dinner she had stolen glimpses at Peter when he wasn't looking. And ducked shyly when she was caught. It turned into somewhat of a game. Though she didn't know who had won. Either way it had been a lovely evening.

"Well now! I think that it is time for a story!" The Chief proclaimed.

They all cheered.

"And no interruptions or I shall hang you by your toes over and ant hill and cover you with honey!" The Chief announced glaring at the lost boys. That was enough of a threat to stop any interruptions from the lost boys.

He turned and motioned for Wendy to take center stage by the fire. Wendy swallowed nervously. She was excited to tell a story but which one should she tell? All eyes turned towards Wendy. Quickly she decided she would tell Robin Hood.

"Um..Hello, My name is Wendy" She began nervously. "And tonight I will tell you the tale of Robin Hood. Once upon a time in England…"

Wendy became more confident as the story went on, and became much more animated. She moved slashing swords, firing arrows, creating a new world and sucking them in. They cheered when Robin robed the rich, and won the shooting tournament. They booed when the sheriff of Nottingham made his devious plot. Peter sat back and smiled to himself. Wendy was an excellent story teller and he loved to see the excitement in her eyes as she played each of her characters. He was good, but Wendy was better.

As the story drew to its close they all cheered and begged for another one. But the Chief could tell that Wendy was worn out from the day's activities and so he told them it would have to be another night. But before he let everyone go he had one more surprise up his sleeve.

"Thank you Wendy Lady for that wonderful story. I think we are all in agreement when I say that you are a master story crafter. And I know it is late, but before everyone departs I have a gift I would like to give to the Wendy Lady."

A hush fell over the crowd. Wendy looked at Peter expectantly. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have any idea what this was about.

"As a token of our appreciation for your talent, and as a welcome gift, I, Chief Running Bull, would like to bestow upon you, Wendy, a name." The crowd gasped. It was exceedingly rare for the Chief to give a name to an outsider.

The Chief motioned for them to quiet down before he continued. "A name which you will be known throughout our tribe while you remain in Neverland. And that name is Little Sparrow. Sparrows are nimble in the air as you are nimble with words, and I have heard that you fly well. So hence forth you shall be known as Little Sparrow."

The lost boys cheered loudly, Peter gave a war cry.

Wendy was shocked, "Th…thank you. I don't know what to say, but thank you." She had never received such a gift.

"Thank you is all that is required." The Chief replied quietly. "Now," He said motioning to the rest of the tribe. "it is late, go to your families and go to sleep! Let the moon and the stars be your guardians."

Wendy stared after the Chief as people began to disperse. "Little Sparrow," she rolled it around in her mouth. She liked the name very much. She didn't hear Peter creep up behind her.

"So Little Sparrow huh?" Peter said floating around to face Wendy.

Wendy smiled.

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Little Flying Eagle, greatest brave ever to have lived!" Peter extended a hand out to Wendy. Wendy took it.

"Hello Little Flying Eagle, I am Little Sparrow, greatest story teller in all the world!" She said just as confidently back.

Peter laughed and pulled Wendy close. "Well Little Sparrow, I think it is time for bed, you need all the sleep you can get, because tomorrow…tomorrow I'll show you our hide out! Tomorrow we go to Hangman's Tree!"

Peter helped Wendy into the teepee and set her down on the cot.

"Goodnight Peter," Wendy whispered half asleep already. Peter chuckled to himself.

"Goodnight Little Sparrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The boys looked down at a sleeping Wendy.

"She looks so peaceful," whispered Cubby.

"She does, doesn't she?" Peter said sincerely. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. An evil glint came into Peter's eyes and a crooked smile graced his face. Slowly he paced around until he was by Wendy's head.

"It would be such a shame if someone was to wake her." Peter said with mock concern, tracing his finger on Wendy's pillow.

Before the boys could protest, Peter crouched down by Wendy's ear and smiled. The lost boys ran for cover.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wendy tumbled off of her cot with a squeal. Tangled in blankets she looked around frantically, confused at where she was. She was on the ground. Why was she on the ground? Why was she in such a strange dress? She saw the lost boys cowering in a corner of the teepee, then she remembered. Nibs, ever so subtly, pointed behind her. She heard stifled laughter.

Peter Pan.

Wendy huffed and rolled her eyes. Motioning to the boys to remain quiet, she rose slowly, testing her leg. It felt perfectly fine, Tiger Lilly was a miracle worker! She turned around. Peter was in the air holding his sides, trying to contain the laughter. When he saw Wendy he lost it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH Wendy you should have seen your face! It was so funny!" Peter mimicked a surprised face.

Wendy crossed her arms, "Yes, I'm sure that it was quite amusing."

Peter continued to laugh.

Mustering the most innocent face she could she advanced toward him. "I'm sure I was really surprised, after all that was a very clever trick!"

Peter wiped away a tear, "Oh it was clever, the cleverness of me!"

"Oh Yes!" Wendy said reaching for her pillow. "You are the cleverest boy in the whole world."

Peter puffed out his chest in agreement. "Of course I am."

"But," Wendy said sweetly, "There's one thing you should know."

Peter looked at her quizzically. She smiled charmingly. "I am the cleverest girl in the world!"

WHOOMP!

Now it was Peter's turn to be on the ground with a confused look and Wendy's to laugh!

Nibs couldn't help but to laugh as well. No one had ever knocked Peter out of the air with a pillow! Soon all the boys were laughing a long with Wendy.

"Alright! Alright! It's very funny. Now stop laughing!" Peter commanded as he dusted himself off.

"Yes Peter," Wendy smiled. Peter just glared.

"Peter? Weren't we going to show Wendy the hideout today?" Cubby asked, trying to lighten Peter's mood.

Peter instantly perked up, "Oh! That's right I almost forgot! Boys where did I put that bandana?"

Wendy tilted her head, "Bandana?"

"Here it is Peter!" The twins said, handing Peter a red bandana.

"Perfect! Now head out we'll be right behind you."

"Alright men! Move out!" Slightly commanded taking the lead.

Peter turned to Wendy. "Turn around."

Wendy looked hesitantly at the bandana, "Whatever for?"

"It's part of the game!" Peter said enthusiastically. Wendy sighed and turned around.

Peter took the bandana and gently tied it around Wendy's eyes.

"There, that's not too tight is it?" Peter's breathe tickled Wendy's ear and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"No," she whispered, cheeks blushing.

"Good! Now," His hands left her shoulders. "Follow the sound of my voice!"

Wendy couldn't see anything, the bandana blocked out all light. She couldn't even peak underneath it; Peter had done a good job.

"Over here Wendy!" Peter's voice called out from behind her. She turned around and headed towards what should have been the teepee opening. Wendy placed her hands out in front of her to try and keep her from bumping into anything.

"This way Wendy!"

She felt the sun on her face and knew she had made it outside.

"Keep walking straight until I tell you otherwise." Peter instructed.

So Wendy walked. Well, fumbled around was more like it. Since she didn't have her sight she focused on her other senses. The air became much cooler and she assumed that they must be under a canopy of trees. Towards her right she could hear the song of some enchanting island bird. And towards her left she heard a babbling brook. The air smelled of spices, and a heady mixture of flowery perfumes.

Wendy kept walking but began to worry that Peter had left her and was playing a cruel game. She was about to call out when Peter's voice came from her left.

"I'm going to pick you up now, and take you across the stream."

Wendy nodded her head and waited. Peter scooped Wendy up in his arms and flew them over the water. When they reached the other side, Peter set Wendy on her feet again, but this time kept a hold of her hand and began to lead her.

Wendy tilted her head; she thought she heard her brothers, which reminded her of a good point.

"Peter, what I don't understand is why I am the only one with a bandana on? Why not John and Michael? I mean I guess could understand if you wanted to keep your location a secret, you know, 'if I told you I'd have to kill you.' Unless this is some form of revenge for the pillow incident, but I highly doubt that! You had this planned before you woke me up. Which was not very nice by the way, I don't take too kindly to people who wake me up in the mornings. I prefer to get up on my own. And…"

Peter stopped and covered Wendy's mouth with his hand. "You may not be able to see right now but your mouth works just fine." He laughed.

Wendy huffed under his hand.

Moving behind her, Peter untied the blindfold. "We're here! Welcome to Hangman's Tree!"

The blindfold was released and Wendy gasped. The boys stood in front of a giant Baobab tree. Its gnarled trunk was a wide around as a large carriage! It extended far up into the canopy of leaves above their heads, branches twisting and turning making it impossible to see the sky.

"Wendy! I've never seen such a specimen before! Why, it must be over 10 meters round!" John exclaimed examining the baobab.

"It's huge! But how is this a hide out?" Michael asked. Wendy looked to Peter, echoing Michael's question.

Peter and the lost boys shared a smile.

"Watch this Wendy!"

Suddenly ropes and pulleys, ladders and baskets sprung out of hiding. Each boy raced to his designated spot and started to clamber up the tree. Slightly showed John a rope ladder and motioned for him to start climbing. Nibs placed Michael in a basket, and pulled him up the tree.

Wendy watched as each of the boys disappeared into the canopy above, then looked at Peter expectantly.

"And how are we supposed to get up?"

"Me? Well usually I just fly, but," Peter said walking towards the tree. "I think you'll like this little trick! Now where is that secret knot?"

Peter pushed on a couple of knots until he hit one that revealed an opening inside the tree.

"Ta-da! Your staircase m'lady." Peter bowed dramatically.

Wendy looked inside, and indeed there was a spiral staircase leading up into the tree.

"Come on!" Peter grasped Wendy's hand and led her up the staircase, eager as a puppy, to show her the real hideout.

Quite a few steps later and the two reached the top door.

"Welcome to the real hide out Wendy!"

Wendy gasped! It was incredible! The hideout resembled two upturned hands, a large open area in the middle, with 10 large branches round the sides. Each branch connected by a series of rope bridges, pulleys, and vines. The sun streamed through gaps in the overhanging canopy of leaves, making playful shadows on the ground.

There was a long table to the left, and to the right was a large fireplace with all manner of furs and skins for sitting. Now, Wendy had two brothers and knew that they were messy at times, but this was a whole new level of mess. There were swords and clothes strewn all over the place, you could hardly walk from one end to the other without bumping a toe on some sort of weapon. Wendy loved it.

"This is incredible Peter! And it's all hidden from sight! You could have never guessed that all of this would be up in the branches!"

Peter was about to offer to give Wendy the grand tour when Nibs butted in.

"Oh good! You made it! Come on Wendy I'll show you around!" Nibs grabbed Wendy's hand and started pulling her around. Peter only offered a shrug when she looked back at him.

Upon closer inspection, three of the branches were unoccupied. And each of the lost boys had their own branch, and was uniquely their style. Some had carved rooms out of the branch, and others preferred to swing in hammocks. There was a symbol painted on every branch for the boy it represented. Slightly had a symbol of a fox, Nibs explained that his was a rabbit, the Twins were raccoons, Cubby was a bear, Tootles was a skunk and Peter's was an eagle. Nibs also instructed that no matter what, they were not to enter Peter's room. But she was welcome to go anywhere else!

"Well Wendy what do you think?" Peter asked floating down in front of her.

"I think it is the most spectacular hideout ever!" Wendy clasped her hands together and beamed. "But where are my brothers and I to sleep?"

Peter scratched his head. Her brothers? Oh! Right! The one with the glasses and the small one! He forgot about them. Looking around the hideout Peter saw the unoccupied three branches.

"I got it!" Peter exclaimed. "We'll build you a room!"

"Really Peter? My very own room?"

"Yup! Your very own!"

"With curtains? And a little door knocker?"

Peter wasn't sure where he would find either of those objects but he wanted to make Wendy happy so he heartily agreed. Wendy smiled.

A shrill whistle echoed through the air.

"ATTENTION!" Peter called.

The boys hurried and formed a line, including John and Michael.

"Alright men! We've got a job ahead of us! We are going to spend the rest of the day making a room for the Wendy-Lady, and her brothers. So we need wood, twine, hammers, axes, curtains and a door nocker! Let's get to work!"

The boys hurried to find the items. Cubby looked at Slightly.

"What are curtains?"

Slightly scratched his chin, "Well they're like rugs, for windows I think."

"Oh, So will these work?" Cubby held up two rabbit furs.

"Sure?" Slightly shrugged, "Why not?"

The boys and Wendy spent the rest of the afternoon cutting, tying, hammering, and hollowing out a room for Wendy, and fashioning a hammock for John, and a little basket for Michael. When they were done Wendy had a room complete with a window overlooking the dining area, two rabbit fur curtains (they would have to do for now) and small bed, wash basin, and a door knocker made out of rope tied to an old sword hilt.

They all stood back to admire their handy work. Wendy was delighted at her little room, and was sure she could brighten it up a bit with a few flowers. But she loved it none the less. Peter passed her a bucket of crushed berries. Wendy looked puzzled.

"It's for your symbol, for your branch." Peter explained

Wendy nodded and took the bucket, and with her finger drew a small sparrow above her door. She stepped back and looked at Peter. He smiled with approval.

Wendy looked around and realized that the sun must be setting, for it was quite dark in their little hideout. They must have worked the day away! Michael's stomach growled and he tugged on Wendy's dress.

"I'm hungry Wendy."

The rest of the boys murmured in agreement. It was time for some food.

"Alright boys, you've done quite a bit of work today, how about I make some supper?" Wendy said moving towards the stove area.

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Well then, go get washed up, and I'll see what I can find!" Wendy turned as they boys went to wash up.

She looked around the kitchen and found a handful of nuts, two small squirrels and some dried berries. It wasn't much to go on but she thought she could make a good stew. So she set to work, finding a large pot and boiled some water.

A few minutes later and a tantalizing aroma filled the hideout. The stew was ready and the boys were washed up, it was time for supper. Wendy set the long table with the odds and end bowls and carved spoons she found lying about. She called for the boys.

Dinner was a success, Peter had been the first to try the stew, and finding it acceptable had made quick work of the first helping and soon handed his bowl for seconds.

Several full tummies later, the company was settled down in front of the fireplace. Peter was playing his reed pipes and several of the boys were carving sticks. Wendy had pulled over a chair from the dinner table and was content to sit in the stillness. It had been an exhausting day.

"Wendy," Michael piped up, "Will you tell us a story?"

The boys' interest piqued they stopped what they were doing and turned towards Wendy. Even Peter paused in playing his pipes. Wendy smiled; a story seemed like a wonderful idea.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Something exciting!" Exclaimed Slightly.

"Something with adventure?" Cubby asked.

"Something dramatic!" Nibs added. Several questioning looks were sent his way.

"What?" he defended "It makes for an interesting story!" that seemed to pacify the rest.

"Hm," Wendy mused, "Exciting, adventure, and dramatic? Uh huh! I know just the one! The Goose Girl!"

The boys inched closer, they could tell this was going to be good.

Wendy cleared her throat and began.

"There once lived an old queen whose husband had been dead for many years, and she had a beautiful daughter. When the princess grew up she was promised in marriage to a prince who lived far away. When the time came for her to be married, and she had to leave for the distant kingdom, the old queen packed up for her many trinkets of gold and silver, and cups and jewels.

She also assigned to her a maid, who was to ride with her, and deliver her to the prince. Everyone received a horse for the journey. The princess's horse was called Falada, and could speak. When the time had come for the princess to leave, the old mother…"

"What's a mother?" Cubby asked.

Wendy paused, "What's a mother?"

The boys, and even Peter looked at her questioningly.

"I know what a mother is!" Michael raised his hand.

"Well what is it?" Slightly implored.

"A mother is someone who cares for you, and cooks for you. She tells you stories, and sings you songs, and makes you little pockets on your clothes! And she is married to Father. And Father protects his children and works, and is brave and strong."

"A mother sounds a lot like Wendy!" Nibs realized.

"Yeah! And a Father sounds like Peter!" Cubby jumped in.

"Wendy," Nibs said turning towards her, "Will you be our Mother? Peter can be Father!"

"Yes please be our Mother Wendy!" The rest of the boys chimed in.

Wendy was taken aback, "I…I don't know what to say. I don't have much experience being a Mother."

"Say yes!" Peter smiled. "Be our Mother!"

Wendy looked up at him. His smile, meant for her, melted her heart.

"Alright, Yes, I will be your mother!"

The boys cheered and danced around! "And Peter will be Father! And we will be such good children!"

The rest of the story was quite forgotten in the excitement of getting a mother! But it was late and if Wendy was going to be a Mother she must set some rules.

"It's time for bed now boys!"

There were groans and complaints.

Peter spoke up, "Listen to Mother or I will slice you to ribbons!"

Wendy thought that a bit harsh but there did need to be a consequence. "If you don't mind I will be forced to make you take medicine!"

"What's medicine?" Nibs asked.

"It's sweet, sticky, gooey, horrid disgusting stuff that is given to naughty children." Wendy replied.

The boys looked at each other in terror and turned to Peter. "Please run us through! Don't make us take the medicine!"

Peter just smirked in his chair. Wendy began to count, but by the time she reached three every boy was in bed and pretending to be asleep. She tucked them in, giving them a goodnight thimble on the cheek. Peter watched intrigued. What was this? He wanted one!

"Well it's been quite a day, Peter I think I am going to turn in for the night!" She yawned and stretched. "Good night Peter,"

Wendy made for her room, when Peter grasped her arm effectively stopping her.

"Don't I get one?"

Wendy was confused. "One what?"

Peter gestured to the sleeping boys. It took Wendy a minute before she realized what he was talking about….He wanted a thimble too.

Wendy blushed bright red. Quickly she gave Peter a delicate thimble on the cheek. Then hurried away to her room. "Good night Peter, sweet dreams!"

Peter couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night, and he did in fact have very sweet dreams that night. There was something magical about what Wendy had done, and he wanted that again. It had stirred the butterflies in his stomach, and made his heart pound. What was this? But the answer would have to wait, it was time for bed and there were many adventures awaiting them tomorrow.

...

**A/N**

**1. I am sooooooooo sorry it's been so long. Real life got messy and complicated as a lot of things have changed. But I'm back! So sorry if this chapter is a little rough! It's been a while ;) **

**2. Thank you so much for all who have like, followed or reviewed! It makes me smile!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The ticking. The incessant, infernal ticking of time. It haunted him. Day and night. Reminded him that time was slowly slipping through his fingers as easily as sand in an hourglass. That's why he had run away. He'd seen what had happened to those who ran out of sand. Their bodies crippled, their minds withering away to the mind of a child's. No! He determined. Time would not best him! So he followed the rumors. Rumors of immortality found in a cup, eternal youth in a fountain, freedom from death in a stone; he'd followed them to the far corners of the earth but they had all lead to naught. He'd been left with a broken chalice, a vile filled with pond water, and a pebble. And time still gained the upper hand.

Hook was livid! But then he heard of another rumor. An island where no one grew old, an island kept from the reaches of time, between heaven and hell. Intrigued, he sent his crew to find a map to such a place. They came back and told him "Only the devil or an angel could be the keeper of such a place." Since the life of piracy didn't leave one on friendly terms with the heavens. He'd decided to make a deal with the devil instead.

He sold his soul, so great was his lust to be the master of his own time. In his hasty bargain he didn't ask for the way back. The blasted devil had cheated him! He'd found the island but was forced to remain in its waters for eternity. It's true, he never got any older, but the devil had also neglected to tell him that the island was haunted. Haunted by a miserable flying rat and his band of little thieves! BLAST that Peter Pan! The very embodiment of youth, immortality, and freedom. A continual reminder of what Hook had lost. That is why he loathed, no despised, no utterly and completely abhorred that boy! And now he was forced to contend with the rat almost on a daily basis, as if it were some childish game! And always, always, Hook was on the tail end, the losing end. The insufferable miscreant even had the nerve to chop of his hand and throw it to a crocodile! In hind sight Hook almost wanted to thank the boy, for it had given him a deadly appendage, his name sake.

But Today, Hook mused twirling his cigar, Today things were going to change. He had devised a way to finally get his revenge. Pan had always come to battle on Hooks turf, well now the game was going to come to the boy, on Hook's timing. They would capture him unawares in his own hideout!

There was only one fatal flaw in his brilliant plan. They had no clue as to where the boy made camp. They had fruitlessly searched the entire island to find nothing! Not even a hint at where he could be. Hook put down his cigar and ran a hand through his hair. I bet those blasted Redskins would know where Pan is, since they are so chummy… He paused. That was it! Those Indians were allies and would surely know where the boy was hiding! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Adrenalin coursed through his veins as his plan came together.

"SMEE!" Hook bellowed, impatiently tapping on his desk. "SMEE!"

The pudgy older man peeked into Hook's cabin. "Yes c…c…captain?" He stammered, glasses falling down his nose.

"Get my best coat and hat!" Hook demanded walking over to his chest of drawers. Selecting a box out of the top drawer he pulled out his infamous double hook.

With a malicious grin he turned towards his first mate, "We must look out best, we are going to make a call on our favorite Indian Princess! Inform the crew to scour the island for the Princess Tiger Lilly and that she is to be brought safely and intact to me. I have a question I'd like to have answered."  
>…. Rubbing the last of the dream world out of her eyes, Wendy decided it was infinitely more pleasant to wake up on one's own than be scared awake. With a great yawn she stood and stretched. Suddenly she recalled the events of last night. She blushed. What had gotten into her?<p>

Walking to the wash basin Wendy splashed some water on her face to clear her head. Wendy looked down at herself, she was still wearing the dress Tiger Lilly had loaned her, a bit worse for wear but it would have to do until she could get her nightdress back. She ran a hand through her hair, it was a bit matted. Untying her bow, she braided her hair then finished it with her blue ribbon. There! Now it would be out of her face when she was doing chores today.

Chores. As a Mother now, Wendy took it upon herself to tidy up the hideout. There was a lot to be done. The hideout, though charming, was a bit of a mess. Clothes needed washed and mended, the floor needed sweeping, the fireplace cleaned, the kitchen needed inventoried and restocked, beds made, and weapons put somewhere safe, where innocent toes would not meet them. A loud knocking interrupted her list of chores. She went to her little door and peeked out.

"Hello We…I mean Good morning Mother!" Nibs was standing outside her door holding a wilted daisy. He shyly offered it to her.

Wendy smiled and kindly accepted the flower. "Good morning Nibs! Thank you for the lovely flower!" She smelled it and went to lay it on her on her wash basin.

"I was just checking to see if you slept good." Nibs said shuffling from one foot to the other.

Wendy was touched by his concern. She was starting to really like Nibs. "I slept very well! Thank you for asking, you are quite the little gentleman!"

At that Nibs bust into a toothy grin. Wendy walked out of her room and shut her door. "Would you like to help me see if there is anything for breakfast?"

Nibs nodded. The two walked to the kitchen area, searching for anything edible. Wendy was in the middle of dicing a few coconuts they had found, when an upside down face suddenly appeared, blocking her vision.

"Morning Mother!" Peter said cheerfully remembering their game.

Wendy blushed and looked down, wondering if he remembered. "Good morning Peter. This Mother thing is going to take some getting used to."

Peter laughed and flipped right side up and tried to steal a piece of coconut. Wendy swatted his hand away. Peter then found interest in playing with her braid. Wendy nudged Peter in the ribs to get him to stop. He feigned hurt. Wendy rolled her eyes, moved her braid to the opposite shoulder, and placed the coconut onto a piece of wood and called out for the boys.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Nine hungry boys set up to the table and started to dig into the juicy fruit. Wendy didn't sit down, she immediately started to clean up and take inventory of the kitchen.

Peter spoke up, "So boys what's in the plans for today?"

"Actually," Wendy interrupted, "I was wondering if you boys could get a few things for me. I'm going to tidy up the hide out but the kitchen needs a few items."

"What do you need Mother?" Slightly asked.

"Oh, just some meat for the kitchen, maybe a few rabbits, or a deer, maybe a couple of fish, crabs…"

"You can eat crabs?!" Peter asked surprised.

Wendy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes you cook them and they are very tasty."

"Huh," Peter said folding his arms, "I usually just poke them with a stick."

That earned a couple snickers from the boys.

"As I was saying," Wendy continued. "It would be nice to have some fish, crabs, as well as some more coconut and as many berries as you can find!"

"Do we have to find all that?" Cubby complained.

Wendy pursed her lips, then an idea came, "Think of it as… a treasure hunt! And the one who gets the most items will get a special surprise after dinner!"

"What kind of a surprise?" Nibs asked.

"Yeah, yeah, what kind of surprise?" Echoed the Twins

Wendy just smiled mischievously, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

The boys talked anxiously over each other. Boasting as to who would bring back the most "treasures."

"Well they aren't going to find themselves! Now get going!" Wendy laughed and shooed the boys away. They all scrambled to find their "hunting gear." Peter brought over the board with one last piece of coconut and offered it to Wendy.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Peter shrugged and smiled.

"Wendy…" Peter began. Wendy swallowed hard. Oh no! He's going to say something about last night!

"Wendy, I don't want you to go out of the tree today. You don't know these woods yet and you might…well you could get lost. So promise me you won't leave?"

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Promise me Wendy."

She was surprised by the seriousness in his tone and in his eyes. "I promise Peter, I won't go out of the tree."

Appeased the seriousness left and was replaced by cockiness. "The surprise better be a good one! Because I'm going to get it!" Wendy laughed, a light tinkling sound that made Peter smile. "Of course you are Peter Pan! No shoo! I have work to do!"

Once the boys left Wendy busied herself with picking up swords, and clubs, and arrows. She made beds and hammocks, swept the floor, put the dirty clothes in a basket, and cleaned out the fireplace.

It was late in the afternoon when she finished with the fireplace, and the boys still hadn't shown up yet. Standing up she shook the soot from her dress and looked at her hand. They were black, and so was her hair, and she was sure her face was too. This was a job for a stream, not her little wash basin. Wendy contemplated going outside the tree to the stream she knew wasn't far off.

Sure she had promised Peter she wouldn't leave, but she was so grungy, and there were clothes that needed washed too! And besides she would probably be back before they arrived anyhow. And even if she wasn't they'd be so happy with their clean clothes that they'd forget all about her leaving!

It was decided; Wendy would take the clothes down, take a nice little wash, and be back in a jiffy. On her way out she grabbed an extra sword, just in case. Now if only she could remember the way to the little stream.

Two sets of eyes watched the girl washing clothes in the stream. Both belonged to Hook's crew. Noodler, with his hands on backwards, and Cecco, a handsome Italian man with a ruthless past.

"Over here Noodler!" Cecco whispered. "I think I've found the injun princess."

Neither actually having seen the Indian Princess in person went off of what they saw before them. Girl, Indian dress, darkened hair, darkened skin, and not far from the tribal encampment. Yup it was Tiger Lilly.

"Ole Hookie is going to be so proud we found her!" Cecco said rubbing his large hands together.

"Quiet!" Noodler urged. "I'll slip 'round the right, and you come up from 'hind and then we'll take 'er by surprise!" As stealthily as practiced pirated could, they carried out their plan.

"'Ello Miss Tiger Lilly!" Noodler spat.

Wendy turned around with a fright! Pirate! She scrambled for her sword but was met by another man. Panicking she opened her mouth to scream for Peter but was met with a blow to the back of the head.

"Wouldn't want you screaming for 'elp how would we? Come on Cecco let's get the girl to the Captian." ... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hook and Smee waited on the beach near the long boats for the return of their crew.

"How much longer am I to wait Mr. Smee?" Hook drawled.

"Nnnot much longer now Cap'n." Smee stuttered.

"I'd consider myself to be a patient man, Mr. Smee, but patience is a virtue, and one I lack. Do I make myself clear Mr. Smee?"

"Y…yes Cap'n."

Hook toyed with his gun to show his point. Smee anxiously scanned the tree line for any sign of the crew. Abruptly two crew members charged out of the trees struggling to carry a very uncooperative captive.

"We've found her! We've found her!" Cecco boasted bravely.

Hook smiled with delight! His plan was coming along wonderfully well. But as the crew reached the long boats, Hook noticed that the captive was not the Indian Princess. For one, the princess did not have startlingly blue eyes. No one on this island did, except for himself of course.

Hook watched in interest as the captive girl struggled and bit Noodler's hand.

"OUCH!" he cried, dropping his hold on the girl's mouth. Hook raised an eyebrow. She certainly had spirit. Cecco threw the girl in front of Hook.

"I am NOT Tiger Lilly! I keep telling you that I am not her!" The girl insisted her attention still on her two captors.

"No, no indeed you are not." Hook said, drawing the girl's attention to him. The girl gave a small gasp, barley audible. Hook studied the girl. The girl was covered in… soot? Head to toe her features were blackened by the dirt. All except for her eyes. The stunning blue irises shown in recognition, but he'd swore he'd never seen the girl.

The girl got over her initial shock and schooled her face into a mask of defiance. Hook raised an eyebrow. Brave, this one. She knows me yet shows no fear. How interesting, not even his crew was that brave.

"And may I be so bold in saying a thousand apologies madam." Hook crooned, sweeping into a low bow.

The girl just stared at him.

"My men," Hook continued reaching for his gun. "They are but simple creatures. And I fear that they have mistaken you for one Princess Tiger Lilly, though you clearly are not. You were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hook glared at Cecco and fired his gun.

The girl jumped when the body hit the sand.

"Again my apologies, good help is so hard to find." Hook studied the girl; there was an air of familiarity about her. This intrigued the captain. He leaned into another bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Captain Ja…"

"Captain James Hook." The girl interrupted.

Mildly surprised Hook straightened up. "…At your service. But I fear you are at an advantage, for I know we have not had the pleasure of meeting, yet you know who I am and I am left without a clue as to your identity. Pray tell, what is your name?"

Wendy stared at Hook. This was not who she had come to expect. She knew the bloodthirsty, fearsome, pirate that Pete had told her about. But this Hook was all manners and gentility.

Wendy could not help but gaze into his cornflower blue eyes with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty. Seeing nothing sinister she gave a small curtsy.

"My name is We…"

A loud WHOOP! Interrupted Wendy. Turning back towards the trees the rest of Hook's crew came spilling out. A poor captured Tiger Lilly on the shoulder of Billy Jukes.

"We found 'er Cap'n! We've got the little injun devil! Gave us quite the go 'round, but we got 'er in the end!" Boasted Robert Mullins.

Hook was both annoyed and pleased that his highly incapable crew had finally managed to do something right. Jukes unceremoniously deposited Tiger Lilly at Hook's feet.

"Well, well, my dear, I have been searching all over this island for you. I am so pleased you could come to this little…this little get together."

Tiger Lilly growled something under her breath.

Wendy, seeing that Hook was occupied, decided to make a run for it. Without looking up from Tiger Lilly Hook commanded.

"Stop her."

Wendy put on more speed but was met by Starkey. "Hello pretty thing, going somewhere?" he leered.

Hook motioned for his crew to restrain Tiger Lilly as he moved towards Wendy.

"That was not very polite my dear, and after such pretty manners, I find that highly offensive." Something dangerous flashed in Hook's eyes. "Now I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, but I have some pressing matters at hand."

Hook turned back towards Tiger Lilly. "Now where were we? Oh yes! Now Miss Tiger Lilly, I have a proposition for you. I will gladly let you go free, and unharmed. I just need one question answered."

Tiger Lilly looked murderous but nodded her head, "If you answer one for me."

Hook was delighted, "Of course my dear! Ladies first."

"What's she doing here?" Tiger Lilly jerked her head towards Wendy.

Hook looked between the two girls. "Ah! So you are acquainted with our mysterious guest! Capital! May I ask how you know her? Is she part of your tribe?"

Tiger Lilly scoffed. "No!"

Wendy was a little hurt.

"Little sparrow is not part of the tribe, no matter what the Chief says. She's part of Flying Eagles tribe." She spat with a hint of jealousy.

Hook was momentarily confused, "Flying Eag…ah! Peter Pan! So our little guest is one of Pan's group then hmm?"

He turned towards Wendy, his gaze piercing. Searching for the secrets "Little sparrow" held. Wendy turned away from his eyes.

"Is this true 'Little Sparrow'?" Hook asked.

Wendy nodded her head.

Hook was baffled by his good fortune! Two persons who could lead him to Pan's hideout, the fates must finally be in his favor! But why would Pan bring a girl to Neverland? It had always been boys from what he could remember.

"Why did Pan bring you to Neverland 'Little Sparrow'?"

Wendy thought. "I was to be the lost boy's mother."

"Mother you say? Why on earth would Pan need a mother?"

"To tell him stories," She replied quickly.

Hook pondered the bizarre nature of Pan needing a mother. But he had other things on his mind.

" I do love a good story." Hook started, " so 'Little Sparrow' tell me one right now. Do you have a real name?"

Tiger Lilly answered for her, "Yeah, it's Wendy Dah-ling" She said mimicking Wendy's accent.

Wendy threw a glare at the other girl.

"Wendy Darling. Wendy Darling." Hook said testing out the name. "Well Wendy, my dear, I am going to ask you the same question I am going to ask Tiger Lilly. And I'd appreciate an honest answer. Where is Peter Pan's hideout?"

The question caught both girls by surprise. They looked at each other. Tiger Lilly closed her mouth and stared stonily back at Hook.

"Well?" He said. No answer from either of the girls. Frustrated he went on, "This is trying my patience children. Where is Pan's hideout."

Nothing.

"Miss Darling," Hook growled.

Wendy held her head up high in defiance. "I am sorry sir, I cannot tell you. I was blindfolded when I was taken there."

"So neither of you are going to tell me?" Hook challenged.

Their response was a glare.

Mullins stepped in, "Would you like me to persuade them to talk Cap'n?" holding his sword near Wendy's throat.

Hook waved Mullins off. "No, no, Mullins. I have a much more civil idea."

Letting his composure slip for one instant, Wendy saw the blood thirsty mad man and her courage didn't seem so strong.

"Take them to Skull Rock." Hook commanded. "Then maybe the Tide will loosen those lips."

….

Peter and the lost boys had just returned to the hideout from a triumphant treasure hunt. They were dancing about wildly excited from their success. Peter who had made gotten the most, was bursting to tell Wendy.

He had smiled to himself, imagining her exclamations of how clever and brave he was. But when Peter entered the hideout to boast of his conquest, Wendy was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she was in one of the rooms, he started to proclaim what dire circumstances he had just been in. When he heard no reply, Peter became mildly annoyed.

Was she playing some game? if so it wasn't very nice. Especially since he had such exciting news. He looked around the hideout and found no trace of the girl.

Then he flew up to the top of the trees and circled the ground around the hideout. Wendy was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of unease started to come over him. Where was she? Did something happen?

No. Peter thought. He had left her in the safety of the hide out. Nothing could happen to her there and he had explicitly made her promise not to leave.

He hurriedly told the boys to start getting the table set for dinner and that he was going to find mother. If she came back before him they were to tell her where he was.

Peter darted through the trees, eager to put his unease at rest. Where was Wendy? The only other place she knew of was the Indian encampment. Of course she had to be at the Indian encampment where else would she be? A rock of dread lodged into the pit of his stomach as he thought of some very unpleasant things that could have happened to Wendy. His anger started to grow. He had told her NOT to leave the hideout and what does she do? She leaves, and now she is lost. Peter grumbled. How could she do this? He trusted her not to break her promise!

Peter started to drift lower and lower sinking with the weight of his unhappy thoughts. Peter saw his decent and willed himself to think of happy things. Pirates, and treasure hunts, and hunting, and swordfights and stories. That thought allowed him the motivation he needed to fly and put a smile on his face.

Peter swooped down into the village, crowing, hands on hips and cocky grin plastered to his face waiting for Wendy. But when she didn't run out to great him, his smile faltered. In fact no one ran to greet him.

Peter looked for one of the braves, but none were to be found. A very young brave rushed by, Peter flew to keep up.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down! Where is everyone where is Wendy?"

The brave looked at him as if he were from another planet. "Have you not heard Flying Eagle? The princess Tiger Lilly has been kidnapped and taken to Skull Rock! All the braves are planning an attack!"

"Against who?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hook!" the young brave replied.

All thoughts of Wendy fled and turned into thoughts of attacking Hook. How dare Hook take one of Peter's most loyal friends! Hook would pay for this. But one thing was for sure, Peter would rescue Tiger Lilly!

Peter flew to find the Chief and inform him of his plan. Tiger Lilly would be back safe and sound by nightfall, or he wasn't Little Flying Eagle!

Back at the hideout, the boys, especially John and Michael, became increasingly more agitated that neither Mother nor Peter where coming back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sky was a sickly shade of green as Peter flew to Skull Rock. Beneath him, twenty Indian braves in canoes followed closely behind. Peter thought it was overkill, he even told the Chief that much. But since Tiger Lilly was their princess, it was only fair to let them come.

It was a simple enough plan. Peter would fly in, attack Hook, and beat Hook, then save Tiger Lilly. The braves were to just wait outside the opening of Skull Rock, and should any pirates come out before their princess, shoot them.

Peter flew silently into Skull Rock, landing behind a small outcropping. Adrenalin was racing through his veins, as it always did when he was about to face Hook. It was the thrill of the fight that got his blood pumping. It was something that made him feel so alive and invincible.

Hooks voice cut through the silence. "Comfortable Miss Darling?"

_Wendy?!_ Peter's head whipped around and he anxiously peered through a crevice in the rocks. He spotted Hook, three other pirates, Tiger Lilly, Mr. Smee, and …Wendy. Peter's heart stopped cold. _No, no, no! She wasn't supposed to be here!_ But there she was. Hands tied above her head, up to her neck in water, and a defiant look on her face.

Peter scrubbed a hand down his face. This changed everything. His "get in and get out" plan wasn't going to work with two people to save. Frustration rose to the surface as he thought about how Wendy got into the situation in the first place. But he'd have to deal with that later. Right now he needed to change gears and reprioritize.

Priority number one was getting Hook away from Wendy. Peter couldn't save either of the girls with Hook right there ready to lash out. Peter needed to create a distraction. _But then how to save the girls?_ Time was running out, the tide was coming in, he needed to move quickly.

Peter hurried and flew out of Skull Rock and down to the waiting Indian braves. Peter asked for two braves who would be willing to swim in undetected, cut the girls loose and swim back out while he created a diversion. Satisfied with his choice of braves, Peter flew back into Skull Rock and steeled himself for what was to come.

…

"Comfortable Miss Darling?" Hook feigned politeness.

Wendy glared back at Hook.

"And what about you, your highness?" Hook asked the other girl.

Again he was given a glare as an answer.

"Although your bravery is commendable, it will not save you. The tide is coming in and is no respecter of persons." Hook looked pointedly at Wendy. "If you speak, you will be released and no harm will come to you, if you keep silent, the water will make sure you stay that way…forever."

The water rose to the girls' chins as if to make Hook's point.

Hook was about to make one last offer, when the voice of his nightmares came echoing down the cavern.

"James Hook is a nothing but a big codfish!"

"Pan…" Hook whispered vehemently. "Well don't just stand there you blithering idiots!" Hook waved at his men. "Go find that rat!"

Quickly his men dispersed throughout the cave searching for Pan. Wendy tried to school her face into a mask of indifference, but Hook didn't miss the hope and triumph in her eyes.

"Careful now Miss Darling, we wouldn't want to think that you were rooting for anyone."

Peter made quick work of the three pirates, knocking them out and stuffing them in his hiding place.

Hook waited impatiently but his men didn't come back. He made a low guttural sound. "Ladies, as the last life lesson you will ever learn- when you want something done, do it yourself!"

Hook started to climb up the rocks, "Imbecilic vermin! SMEE!" he shouted.

"Y..y..yes Cap'n!"

"If you see that flying menace SHOOT HIM!"

"Aye aye Cap'n!"

Hook climbed, "Where are you boy?" He spat. "Come to rescue your little friends? Or come to taunt me? You can't do both..."

Peter poked his head out; Hook was nowhere to be seen.

"PETER BEHIND YOU!" Wendy shouted!

Peter whirled around and met Hook's oncoming blow. Swords clashed and sparks flew. Hook was on the attack, slicing and slashing at every turn. But Peter parried every move easily.

"Come on you old codfish! Is that all you got?" Peter laughed!

They carried across the rocky terrain, Peter spinning and flying backwards, carefully edging Hook away from Wendy.

Incised Hook pressed harder, but something was off. Peter wasn't pressing back. He was merely on the defensive. He had missed ample opportunities to slash back at Hook, but hadn't taken them. Hook observed more closely. Pan seemed….distracted? _Distracted by what? _Hook quickly scanned the premises for any unknown attackers but saw none.

Swords crossed and locked Hook maneuvered Peter into a corner, the ceiling was low so there was no flying out of it.

"Give it up boy!"

Peter's eyes darted to the side and his bravado slipped only for a moment. But it was enough for Hook to see true concern on the boy's face. Hook followed Peter's gaze to where the girls were tied up. _Pan? Concerned for someone else? Impossible!_

In his musing Hook failed to realize that the girls were no longer there until it was too late.

"SMEE, THE GIRLS, WHERE ARE THEY?" Hook bellowed.

Smee looked down at the rock, and saw only the rope dangling. Blubbering Smee took off his hat and wrung it in his hands.

"I dunno Cap'n! They were here one minute and the next they were gone!"

Relieved that his plan had worked, Peter returned full force into the fight.

"I'll never give up Hook!" Pu until it was Hook who was in the corner! In a short series of moves Peter slashed Hook's cheek with his sword and disarmed him.

"It's over Hook,"

Hook was livid. Blood dripped down his cheek, but he didn't notice. He was too furious with this demon in front of him.

"No, Pan. It's not over. And it never will be until you are dead by my hand."

Peter just stared back at his enemy. He could kill him. Right here, right now. There were times Peter would reflect back on this moment and desperately wish that he would have killed Hook. But he didn't. At the present Peter had more important things on his mind. Mainly making sure he kept his promise and got Tiger Lilly back before sundown, and talking to Wendy.

With a loud and victorious crow Peter flew backwards, and left Hook seething and bloodied.

"Dead by my hand." Hook repeated as he watched Peter fly away.

...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Why did she have to be so… so… like a girl? Why couldn't she accept that he was right?_ Peter and Wendy had fought earlier that evening. Peter's mind ran kept replaying their fight and he became more and more irritated. Peter became so exasperated that the stick he was carving snapped in half. He glared at the broken pieces in his hand and then chucked them to the ground unceremoniously.

Peter stared off into the night sky and heaved a sigh of frustration. After a few deep breaths, the anger that was so blinding hot from earlier in the evening, dissipated into the cool ocean breeze.

He didn't know what to do. None of his fights with the lost boys had ever felt like this after words. With those fights it was call someone a name, yell a lot, get a good punch in and you were done. With Wendy things were different. There were more…feelings.

Now, the only feeling that was left was an icky feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made all the happy thoughts go away. Peter sighed and pulled a knee up to his chest to rest his cheek against it. He closed his eyes and went over what had happened again.

…

The sun was setting over Skull Rock and the air held a slight chill. Wendy and Tiger Lilly were freezing. It did not help that they were drenched in sea water.

"Where is Little F…f…flying E…eagle?" Tiger Lilly shivered as she asked one of the braves. He only shrugged his shoulders. The sun lowered even more on the horizon as they waited.

Wendy's eyes lit up when she saw Peter coming towards them. "There h…he is!"

All eyes turned and watched as Peter met up with the company of canoes. Tiger Lilly was beaming at him.

"The brave Flying Eagle has returned!"

Peter smirked, but the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. He turned to Wendy with a peculiar look on his face. Something akin to concern and betrayal. Wendy tipped her head down to avoid his gaze.

Peter shook his head and motioned to the leader of the group of braves, "I need to fly Tiger Lilly back to camp to keep my promise that she'd be there by sundown. Will you make sure Little Sparrow makes it back safely? I don't want her to happen to wander off…again."

Wendy cringed at Peter's tone, and gritted her teeth at being treated like an unruly child. By Peter Pan no less! But she held her tongue; it wouldn't do to cause a scene right now.

The brave nodded and Peter scooped up Tiger Lilly. Wendy didn't miss the look she threw her way. Like the cat that ate the canary. Peter and Tiger Lilly took off, while she was left to shiver in the last lingering rays of day. This only added to Wendy's growing frustration at Tiger Lilly's antics and overall exhaustion. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Something troubling you Little Sparrow?" The brave asked.

Wendy looked out across the water, "It shouldn't be, but it is."

She offered no more on the subject so the brave let it drop.

By the time they reached the Indian camp there was a steady pounding of drums and a large roaring bonfire. Wendy desperately wanted to just curl up in front of it and sleep for a thousand years. But it was not to be. For as soon as she stepped foot into the camp she was greeted by several small bodies clamoring to reach her.

"Mother!" Nibs shouted as he raced to her enveloping her in a hug.

Michael, Tootles, Cubby, the Twins, and even John ran to join the hug.

"We were worried about you!" Michael cried squeezing Wendy tightly.

Wendy hugged them all back but was confused as to what they were doing here. John seeing her confusion offered an explanation.

"Chief had Running Bear come get us. Running Bear told us that you and the princess had been kidnapped, but that Pan had saved you. Now the Chief is hosting some elaborate celebration and requested all of us to be here."

"Thank you John," Wendy murmured.

"Oh! And this is for you!" Nibs said holding out a wrapped package. "The Chief said you might want a change of clothes."

Wendy took the package and unwrapped it. It was her nightgown, mended and as good as new! She smiled gratefully. Untangling herself from the boys she went to go ask for a teepee to change into. A kindly, older squaw showed her to a remote teepee. Once Wendy was changed, the older lady helped her comb out her snarled hair. Fresh cloths, combed hair, and hugs from her boys, Wendy felt a million times better!

Humming contently Wendy made it to the center of the village just in time to hear the Chief's big announcement. Peter was standing next to the chief, with a large feathered headdress and cocky grin plastered to his face.

"My people! Tonight I am honored to present to you, for his bravery in rescuing my daughter, Chief Flying Eagle!" The Chief pounded Peter on the back almost making him fall over. Peter not one to miss an opportunity to be the center of attention, crowed loudly.

Cheers erupted all around! The drums began to play, and the dancers took their places, Peter at the head. The lost boys whooped! And went to join in the celebration. Wendy, tired from the events of the day, opted to sit out and watch when Nibs asked her to come dance with them.

After a few songs, Tiger Lilly asked to have the floor. She performed a series of complicated and beautiful dances just for Peter. All the while batting her eyelashes at Peter and throwing challenging and pointed glares at Wendy. Wendy's face flushed and her blood ran hot. But she would not give Tiger Lilly the satisfaction of seeing her be petty and jealous.

So she turned her face to watch her boys instead. They had all gathered around the Chief who was telling them about a story from his golden years. Wendy listened in, laughing at the enthusiasm that the he put into his stories. _Why he's almost more animated than Nibs! _

She turned to gage Peter's reaction when her heart stopped. Tiger Lilly had leaned in and was giving Peter a kiss! She gaped! What? What? WHAT! Real jealousy and hurt were eating away at her now. That combined with the trials of the day, it was just too much for her to handle. Fighting back a few angry tears she stormed out of the village. True she still didn't know the way back to the hideout, but anything had to be better than seeing what she just saw.

…..

Peter was in a daze, Tiger Lilly had just done something strange! She had leaned in so close that her lips touched Peter's. Peter wasn't sure what to make of it. It was…interesting. Her lips were firm and hard and during it Peter briefly wondered what Wendy's lips would feel like. That thought almost made him dizzy!

Then out of the corner of his eye, Peter watched Wendy sneak out behind the teepees. This snapped him out of his trance and he pulled back from Tiger Lilly. He watched as Wendy continued to walk into the forest…alone…again.

_Oh no she's not!_ Frustration building he hurried to catch up with her.

Peter reached out and grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" His tone a little less than happy.

Wendy looked down at his arm and glared. "Home, I'm going back to Hangman's Tree."

At the word "home" Peter's gut had clenched, he had thought for a moment….but no, she hadn't meant that.

"I don't think so." He said folding his arms and blocking her path.

"And why not? I can do as I please." Wendy huffed maneuvering around him.

"No you can't. For one, It's dark, two you don't know the way back, and three," Peter's voice escalated along with his growing frustration. "three, the last time I left you alone, you broke your promise and got captured by pirates! And if I hadn't been there who knows what would have happened! You'd most likely be sleeping with the fish!"

Wendy's pride was hurt, "I had things under control." She mumbled.

"What?!" Peter demanded flabbergasted. "Dangling from a rock, water up to your neck. You call that under control? Wendy you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't!"

"Only because I happened to be planning a rescue mission to save Tiger Lilly,"

At the mention of Tiger Lilly, Wendy's mind flashed back to her giving Peter a thimble. Anger flared up.

"I'm leaving, But I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing! She was being so stubborn, couldn't she see that he was right and she was wrong? "Oh yeah?" Peter challenged. "Prove it."

Handing over his rapier to Wendy, he took a step back, armed with his dagger. Wendy was momentarily shocked, but regained confidence quickly. She readied herself, and then raised her sword.

Peter was angry. He was angry that they were fighting, that she wasn't letting him be right. He was angry that Hook had captured Wendy, and most importantly he was angry that Wendy had broken her promise. He let all that anger fester beneath the surface then he attacked. He attacked Wendy, and he attacked the hurt he was fighting inside his chest.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Wendy wasn't expecting the force of Peter's blows, or the fierce determination on his face. And within a few moves Peter had Wendy pinned up against a tree, weaponless, dagger to the throat. Peter was breathing hard. He stared into Wendy's eyes.

"Until you can learn to defend yourself you will not leave the hideout unaccompanied."

Wendy stiffened and raised her head in defiance. "What makes you think I won't just sneak out again."

"Do, and I'll banish you from Neverland." Peter's tone was harsh and unforgiving.

Wendy's eyes widened. Peter finally let go of Wendy and moved to walk back to the camp. He called back over his shoulder.

"Training starts tomorrow morning…early."

…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Peter was right, training started very early the next morning. Wendy brushed her hair with her fingers and tied it back with her ribbon. Whatever Peter had in mind for her today, Wendy was determined to show him that she didn't need it. She was capable of defending herself, no matter what had happened last night. And she would prove that today.

Wendy walked out to the large open area of the hideout. There the lost boys were lined up with Peter pacing back and forth in front of them, arms behind his back. John and Michael were lined up across from the lost boys, looking sleepy when Wendy joined them.

"Alright men!" Peter announced. "Today begins the training of the new lost boys John and Michael," Peter looked to Wendy. "And Mother will be trained as well."

"But Peter," Nibs began, a slightly disgusted look on his face "We've never trained a…girl before."

"Well you are now. She will be trained just like the boys. Don't treat her any differently, is that understood?" Peter demanded.

A chorus of "Yes Peter's" was heard.

"Good." Peter moved to stand in front of the Darling children. "Each of the lost boys are responsible for a portion of your training. Cubby will be in charge of strength, since he is the strongest lost boy. Nibs will teach strategy; the Twins, balance; Tootles, stealth; Slightly, weapons, archery, tomahawks, and slingshots."

Then with a pointed look at Wendy "I will teach sword fighting."

Wendy raised her head; she would not let Peter make her out to be weak.

Peter turned back to the lost boys and started pacing again. "You will train with each of the boys every day, until you have mastered their skill. Or until I see fit. Cubby you're up first."

Peter stepped back and allowed Cubby to take the floor.

Cubby puffed out his chest in mock bravado. "Being a lost boy takes a lot of toughness. You gotta be strong like….like…like a bear." He flexed his chubby arms. Nibs and the Twins snickered. Pride a bit hurt, Cubby turned up the toughness factor.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCURVY WIMPS! I want you up that tree now!" Cubby yelled pointing to the ladder behind him.

John and Michael were shocked and immediately began climbing. Wendy looked down at Cubby with a raised eyebrow.

Cubby swallowed then in a much gentler tone, "S..s..Sorry Mother, would you please climb that ladder?"

Wendy smiled, hiked her nightgown, and began to climb. Peter smacked his forehead with his hand. This was not what he had planned.

He watched as the Darling children and the lost boys climbed the tree to a raised platform about ten feet in the air. Connecting this platform to another branch were two ropes, paralleled, creating a series of monkey bars.

Cubby grabbed hold of the first bar and swung to the second, then third, then forth, and so on until he had reached the last bar and dropped down onto the opposite platform.

"To be a lost boy," Cubby yelled back, "You need to be able to cross this rope bridge. This will test how strong you are."

Wendy looked uncertain. It wasn't the height so much that made her nervous. It was her fear of falling. "We really must cross it?"

"You aren't afraid are you Mother?" Goaded Peter from down below.

"Oh!" Wendy huffed in indignation. "No I am not afraid! I just don't see how this applies."

Nibs answered before Peter could. "It shows how strong you are, if you aren't strong enough how can you lift a sword or other weapons long enough for a brutal fight?"

Wendy conceded. "I suppose you're right. John? Michael? How about you go first, then I'll follow."

John took off his top hat and handed it to his sister. "I shall endeavor to make you proud." John approached the first bar, took a deep breath and grabbed hold. He paused for a moment dangling in the air, then began to swing back and forth. Reaching the momentum he needed he reached for the next bar. Wendy held her breath. John reached the third bar and swung for the next until he had crossed the bridge and landed on the other side.

The lost boys cheered! Wendy released her breath.

"My turn! My turn!" Michael insisted.

Michael was too short to reach the bar, so Slightly held him up. Michael made quick work of the bridge being so light and was soon on the other side with his brother. More cheers!

"Come on Mother it's your turn!" Michael shouted. Wendy smiled nervously.

"Oh, now why don't the rest of you go and then I'll come over last." She said gesturing to the rest of the lost boys.

"No, Mother it's your turn." Peter said sternly from the ground.

Wendy sighed. Gathering her courage she stepped up to the first bar.

"It's all about the momentum!" John yelled encouragingly.

"Right, momentum, and not falling that's all it takes." She muttered under her breath.

With her head held high, she tentatively reached for the first bar. Placing both hands on it she let herself hang and tried not to look down.

"Remember the momentum! Rock back and forth, and then don't stop moving." John called again.

Slowly Wendy swung her legs back and forth until she had enough motion to propel her to the next bar. Now she was stuck, hanging from two bars. She looked ahead; she still had at least ten more bars to go.

Nibs saw that Wendy was struggling. "Come on Mother! You can do it!" He encouraged. The rest of the boys picked up the chant.

"Come on Mother! Go Mother!"

Wendy was heartened by their cheers, and bravely let go of the first bar to catch the second with her other hand. Then she began to swing again, reaching for the third bar. She repeated this process until she made it to the eighth bar. Her palms had started to become sweaty, and her arms were trembling. They weren't used to this kind of particular strain. _Come on Wendy you can do this_! She had to reach the next bar! She was so close! Then without warning she slipped.

With a loud thump she landed on her side on the hard ground.

"Mother!" Several of them shouted.

The boys gasped and raced to help her. Peter, who had watched the whole thing, raised a hand to stop them. The boys looked at their leader like he was crazy! Mother had just fallen and he wasn't doing anything about it?

Wendy laid on the ground gasping for air; she rolled onto her back and stared up into the treetops. _What had just happened?_ Regaining her breath she sensed that everyone was looking at her. Her pride was hurt more than she was. Wendy struggled to stand up; her bad leg was throbbing in pain. She swayed, being a little dizzy. The boys made to help her, put Peter's glare backed them down.

Peter wasn't being heartless; in fact his heart had skipped when he saw Wendy fall. It had taken everything in him not to rush to her aid. But he had to see. Being strong was more than physical strength. He had to see if it was in her.

Wendy dusted herself off; she was determined to show them she could cross that bridge. Even if it took a hundred more falls. Huffing, she climbed the ladder again.

The boys were speechless, Peter smiled. That's what he wanted to see. Her will power to not give up.

"Well go on boys, I've had my turn and I'll take another after you've all crossed it." Wendy said gesturing to the bridge.

The boys shrugged and went across the bridge quickly. Once they had all crossed, Cubby instructed them to try and climb up a single rope.

Wendy stood back on the platform and contemplated how to get across. The momentum had helped, but it was hard to start and stop again at each bar. She needed to keep swinging and not stop. Wiping her hands on her nightgown, she gripped the first bar and swung. As soon as the second bar came into view she grasped it and let go of the first. Continuing in her swinging she reached the third, then the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and passed the dreadful eighth bar only to fall again when she reached the ninth.

Frustrated Wendy pounded her fist on the ground. _She would conquer this! _She rolled over onto her side and stood up. Peter stood watching in the corner. Wendy threw a glare his way. _He could have offered to help, but no he has to sit there with his smug smile. Just waiting for me to mess up and prove him right. Well Peter pan, get ready for a severe disappointment!_

For the third time Wendy climbed the ladder to the platform. This time when she tried she only reached the fifth bar before her arms gave out. Blinking back tears of frustration and pain Wendy stood up and moved to the ladder.

Peter walked over and put his hand on her arm. "You try one more time and you're going to get seriously hurt."

Wendy wrenched her arm away, "You think I can't do it!"

"No!" Peter argued. "I can just see that your arms are tired and if you try it again you could really injure yourself! Let's move on and you can try it again tomorrow."

Not wanting to let Peter win, but her arms were very tired, she rolled her eyes and stepped down from the ladder. Peter breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad she had seen his point.

"Alright men! I think it's time for a switch! Nibs why don't you lead us in a game of strategy?"

"Yes! My time to shine!" Nibs crowed. He motioned for everyone to gather around him.

"My job is to teach you measly cowards the importance of strategy. To do that we are going to play a game affectionately called 'capture the flag.'"

Several audible groans were heard from the lost boys. They hated this game because Nib's team always won, and Peter always cheated.

"Capture the flag?' What is that?" John asked mildly intrigued. He was a master of strategy and was anxious to prove it.

"Well it's just as it sounds. There are two teams, two boundaries, and two flags. The object of the game is to …well capture the other team's flag without getting touched by the other team. You get touched you get put in a prison and you're out until the flag is captured. "

"So how does this involve strategy?" Wendy questioned.

"The strategy part comes in because the teams can hide their flag anywhere on their side of the boundary. You then decide if you want someone to stay back and guard the flag, or if everyone is on the offensive. Make sense?"

The Darling boys nodded yes, but Wendy shook her head.

"What don't you get?" Peter asked.

"There has to be more rules than that!"

"Nope!" Nibs replied. "It's simple- get the flag, don't get caught, stay inside the boundaries, and Peter- no cheating! Which means no flying!"

Peter faked a wounded expression, which made even Wendy giggle.

"So who are the teams?" John inquired.

"To make them fair," Nibs began, "It will be me, Mother, Michael, Tootles, and Slightly. Against Peter, John, the Twins, and Cubby."

"Sounds fair to me." John agreed. "What will we use for flags?"

"How about Wendy's bow and Peter's hat?" Slightly suggested.

"Sure," Peter took off his hat and handed it to Nibs; Wendy reluctantly took out her bow and gave it over.

"Swell! So the boundaries will be from the tree to the river, no going past there! My team's base will be the tree, Peter's yours is the river. Alright teams let's move out!"

The two teams hurried down the tree and to their afore mentioned places. John was taking the lead as the brains of his team, and Nibs for his.

Nibs motioned for his team to huddle up. "Now I usually win this game because I plan it all, but what are your guy's ideas?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "I don't know much about this game, but what if we had a moving target? Say the ribbon was on a person?"

Nibs looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah that might just work. But that person would have to stay on our side of the boundary and always keep moving. What do you think Slightly?"

Slightly pursed his lips, "There's a possibility that it might work. It's a novel idea, I'm just not sure if it's considered cheating."

"How would it be cheating?" Nibs asked baffled.

"Well, say that the other team realizes what we've done and they try to get the ribbon. The guard could touch them before they get to the ribbon. It's not giving the other team a fair chance."

"Psh! Fair chance! They've got Peter and you KNOW he always cheats! I say let's do it! It will even out the playing field a little. And I think Tootle should be the guard. He's quick!" Nibs countered.

"Then I think that Wendy, Michael, and I should be on the offensive- going to get their flag. Nibs you be back up incase anything goes wrong." Slightly planned.

Agreed, they tied the ribbon onto Tootles wrist and waited for Peter to whistle, signifying the start of the game. A few moments later and the whistle was heard and the game began.

Wendy watched as Slightly slid silently through the trees and disappeared. She still had no clue as to what she should be doing, but decided to follow.

Nibs had told her to just look around for Peter cap, and if she should see it, try to grab it but not to get caught. Wendy looked around her at all the green- Peter's hat would blend right in! There's no way they were going to find it! But she kept walking.

She meandered through the forest looking and listening for any signs of the boys. Nothing, not a sound. It was a little eerie. The sun started to sink in the sky as she reached the river. This is where the boundary was, yet no one was around. Thirsty, and tired Wendy reached down to scoop up some water. As she was drinking a flash of red in the water's reflection caught her eye. She looked up. High in the tree above her, Peter's hat flapped in the breeze.

Oh what luck! Wendy stood up and assessed the situation. The hat had obviously been placed so that one would have to fly to get it. Oh what luck….Wendy repeated this time realizing Peter's schemes. Only he could reach the hat by flying. She could try climbing the tree, but her arms were so very sore.

Wendy thought for a moment, fingering her acorn "kiss." That was it! She had a little bit of pixie dust inside the acorn. She'd use it; fly up to the hat, then fly back to her base! It was brilliant! She started to undo the top of the acorn.

"I really wouldn't use that unless it was an emergency."

Wendy spun around. "Peter." She said a little deflated.

"Right you are little Mother, and you. Are. Out!" Peter said gleefully as he touched Wendy on the shoulder.

"Oooh! Peter! You know that's not fair hiding your hat way up there! How on earth were we supposed to get it down?" Wendy crossed her arms.

"You weren't. That's the point!" Peter replied, smug smile on his face. "Come on, it's back to the base prison! Michael and Slightly are already there, all that's left is Nibs and Tootles."

Glumly Wendy followed Peter back to their "prison."

"So…" Peter began. "You could always tell me where your flag is."

Wendy laughed in spite. "No I could not! And there isn't anything you can say or do that would make me tell you!"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge? I bet you're ticklish." Peter smirked.

Wendy's eyes went wide as Peter began to approach her.

"No…no…no!" Wendy screamed as she tried to evade Peter. In truth she was terribly ticklish, but she didn't want Peter to find out! Peter chased Wendy around a tree, then turned around and caught her as she ran into him.

"Oh I think you are!" He said as he tickled her sides.

Wendy was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe! " Peter!...Stop!...Peter….Please!"

"I'll only stop if you tell me where your flag is!" Peter demanded, tickling harder. Wendy couldn't handle any more! Wendy shook her head, and tried to push Peter away. She made it only a few steps before she was spun around and trapped in Peter's arms.

"Do you surrender?" Peter laughed.

Wendy laughed but then realized how close Peter was holding her. She could see gold flecks in his mischievous eyes. Wendy's laughter stopped as she was mesmerized.

Peter still smiling and holding Wendy tried to hear past the blood that was rushing in his ears. His heart was pounding furiously as he looked into Wendy's deep blue eyes. Time seemed to slow down until it was just the two of them. Peter glanced at Wendy's lips. For some reason he seemed drawn to them and suddenly Wendy and Peter were very, very close.

"WE FOUND IT!"

The noise broke the spell and the two jumped apart. Wendy and Peter were both blushing deeply.

Cubby came racing through the forest with Wendy's bow in hand.

"We found their flag! We actually won!"

The rest of Wendy's team followed glumly behind the cheering lost boys who had won.

Peter tried to find his voice. "Congratulations men! I knew we would win! Where was their flag hidden?"

"They tied it onto Tootle's wrist! So it was a moving target, we didn't figure it out until Tootles accidently raised his arm, and then it was in clear sight." One of the twins answered.

Peter looked at Nibs in disbelief, "Whose idea was a moving target?"

Wendy answered proudly, "It was my idea!"

"Well that was a dumb idea." Peter shot down.

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked baffled by Peter's shut down.

"It was a dumb idea." He repeated.

Offended Wendy huffed. "And might I ask why it was a dumb idea?"

"Because a moving target, when shooting is a good idea, but not when you are trying to hide something!"

"Uh-oh" Cubby whispered to Nibs, "Mother and Father are fighting again."

Wendy and Peter continued to exchange words as the lost boys looked at each other.

"Hey! Wow! Would you look at the time?" Nibs interrupted.

Wendy and Peter glared at Nibs, who jumped back due to the ferocity of their looks.

"Aye! I just meant to say that it's about dinner time so why don't we head back to the hideout, we'll help with dinner and then Mother can tell us a story!"

Wendy glad for the excuse to leave thought it was an excellent idea. "Alright Nibs, lead the way." She briskly turned away from Peter and wouldn't look back at him. The rest of the boys followed.

Peter grunted, "Sure, fine, run away. It still was a dumb idea." The only real reason it was a dumb idea, was because Peter hadn't thought of it first.

Girls were dumb. This game was dumb. Peter kicked a nearby tree. Now he was dumb. Tummy grumbling Peter looked back towards the hideout. There had been enough adventure for one day. Time to call it a night.

…

**HUGE shout out to sultal for all you've done to help me storyboard the last few chapters! If you haven't checked out sultal's stories you NEED to! They are incredible!**

**And a HUGE shout out and hug to all those who've read, reviewed, and followed this story. I really really appreciate and love you guys! You're the best! I'd send you all homemade cookies, but I don't have that many chocolate chips ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nibs watched Mother and Father from his hammock. Dinner had been a tense affair. Hardly anyone spoke, and when they did it was met with a cold glare from Peter. The lost boys had helped Wendy with the cleanup, which was very unusual but they were eager to please. She then finished the story of the "Goose Girl" and added several gory details, much to the satisfaction of her listeners.

Nibs noted with curiosity that her sparkle, that was normally present in her beautiful eyes, wasn't there tonight. And her smile didn't seem quite as sincere. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fight that Wendy and Peter had. But he wasn't allowed to dwell on it as Mother deemed it time for all children to go to bed.

Wendy sat in a chair by the fire mending one of the lost boy's jackets. Peter sat in his throne and played his pipes idly; the melancholy tune weaving through the night air. The haunting music plus the crackling of the fire was enough to send Nibs off to dreamland, and he curled up in a fitful sleep.

Peter put down his pipes after he's sure that all of the boys have fallen asleep. A strange silence settled over the hideout. He gazed up at Wendy, the fire light flickering across her face. Her hair glowed bronze and fell around her face in a soft curtain. Her head was bent as she was focusing on a particularly troublesome stitch. Peter watched Wendy with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as he tried to figure her out.

What was it about this girl that made him…feel? Why was it that when she smiled he could soar over the highest cloud but when they had a cross word he was up in arms? What made her so interesting? Sure she told wonderful stories; she was brave, determined, and witty. But so was Tiger Lilly and her smiles didn't send him over the moon. Why did he get this warmth spreading throughout his chest when she was near? And why, when she was captured by Hook, did he feel a sense of dread and fear? The lost boys had been captured many times yet he hadn't worried about their safety one bit! But when he was fighting Hook he hadn't been able to concentrate until he knew she was out of harm's way. It was strange!

But what was even stranger was what had happened earlier, when he had been tickling Wendy. They had been so close; he could feel her heart beating alongside his. His stomach had done flips, and his mind was fuzzy. All he could focus on was her mouth. It had to be magic, because he felt it pulling at him. Making him wonder what her lips might feel like. He had wanted to touch them, to be nearer them, but they were interrupted.

What was this girl doing to him? He didn't understand it. He didn't understand the feelings and it terrified him. He didn't know if he wanted to understand them. He didn't like unknown things, and feelings were very unknown. They also sounded like grownup things. Peter scowled. He would never grow up. And if Wendy and these feelings persisted…Peter sighed. He didn't know. He just didn't know what to do.

Wendy's sewing fell to the floor, the sound bringing Peter out of his reverie. He looked up and laughed softly. Wendy's head had fallen to her chest, eyes drooped shut. Silly girl, he thought. Carefully he took the needle out of Wendy's hand and placed it on the sewing on the floor. Gently he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. Silly, silly, wonderful girl.

The next few days flew by in a frenzy of activity. Wendy and her brothers trained until the sun went down. The Twins taught balance, Nibs worked on their strategy, Cubby worked on strength, Tootles taught stealth with games of hide and go seek, and Slightly was in charge of teaching weapons. Michael and John had picked up parts of the training with ease. John became a master of strategy and quickly learned to be one of the best at hide and go seek, winning more often than not. Wendy struggled with just about everything, but she was determined to prove to Peter, and herself, that she was capable of whatever he threw at her. It wasn't without its price though. She spent many nights nursing bruised shoulders and hips.

After training Wendy would prepare dinner, tell a story and send the boys to bed. The rest of the night was spent by the fire usually mending the boy's old clothes. Or she would be working on a new dress for her, since her nightgown was not conducive to lost girl training. Peter was usually nearby playing his pipes or whittling something. Wendy would often catch him staring at her; she would duck her head to hide her blush.

Some nights she would fall asleep sewing and wake up in her bed the next morning. She never asked, but had an inkling that Peter had often carried her there. Wendy stretched and rolled out of bed. Today Slightly was in charge of training, they were going to learn bow and arrow, tomahawk, and slingshot.

She slowly meandered out to the kitchen area to prepare breakfast. Slightly was the only other one up when she walked out.

"Good morning Mother!" Slightly beamed cheerfully at her. He hefted a large quiver of arrows onto his shoulder. "Ready for an adventure?"

Wendy laughed, "It's always an adventure when I'm with you boys!"

She turned to the kitchen and pulled out a few bananas and coconuts. Slowly the rest of the boys started to come to the table, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Good morning boys!" Wendy greeted. Her answer was a series of disgruntled and sleepy "morning's" Wendy looked around the table as she served breakfast.

"Where's Peter?" She asked

"He left early this morning to go explore the island or something like that." Slightly offered, mouth full or banana.

"Oh," was all Wendy said as she sat down to eat.

"He does that sometimes. He'll leave for a while, but he'll come back." Nibs pointed out.

"I'm sure he will." They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. "Alright!" Slightly announced, "Who's ready to learn to shoot?"

...

Peter watched as Wendy and the boys walked to a clearing in the forest, just a little ways from the hideout. Peter had decided to observe from afar today, just for curiosities sake. He wanted to see how well Wendy did or didn't do when he wasn't there.

Slightly had painted several targets on trees down at the far end of the clearing. There were three stations, one for bow and arrow, one for sling shot and one for tomahawk.

"Let's start at the tomahawk. Mother you're up first. We'll start with your stance." Slightly instructed. Wendy moved up to a line twelve feet from a target. "Now your feet should be shoulder width apart in a comfortable stance. When you are throwing put most of your weight on your right foot so you can step forward with your left. Now to grip the tomahawk hold it like you would hold a hammer, near the end, with the cutting edge of the blade face down. Got that?"

Wendy gripped the weapon, "I think so."

Slightly looked at her grip and nodded his approval. "Now extend your arm out in front of you. Then slowly raise it above your shoulder, without fully bending your elbow. Now you are ready to throw. When you bring your arm back down, and your arm is horizontal, you are ready to release."  
>Slightly demonstrated once, the hawk sticking dead center in the target. "Don't try to throw too hard. If it's sharp the hawk will stick by itself. The weight and momentum is usually enough to carry and stick it. Power, speed, and more importantly accuracy will come with time and practice. So…you ready to give it a try?"<p>

Wendy looked wide eyed at the tomahawk. "I guess so."

Facing the target she raised her arm in front of her and then brought it up behind her shoulder. Taking a deep breathe she threw. The tomahawk flew through the air with a wobble and clunked off the tree truck, landing in the grass next to it.

"That's okay! It was your first try! We'll keep at it." Slightly encouraged.

It was John's turn next. Slightly demonstrated again and John watched closely. Grasping the hawk he mumbled something about trajectory and acceleration. His first shot missed, but then he adjusted his arm and the next shot stuck true. "Huzzah!" John shouted, fist pumping in the air.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her brother. Next up was Michael. Wendy was worried at Michael being so young to handle such a weapon, but Slightly reassured her that Tootles was one of their best shots and he was as small as Michael. Michael faired just as well as Wendy had, missing all his shots.

They then moved to slingshot. Wendy and John did alright, but missed more targets then they hit. Michael on the other hand excelled. Wendy looked to her brother.

He grinned sheepishly, "I had practice shooting stray cats out of the garden."

The last rotation was to the bow and arrows. Wendy was excited for this one. She had never shot one, but had dreamed about it when she told the story of Robin Hood. Slightly explained the stance and the proper way to hold the bow. Wendy listened eagerly, wanting to get this one right.

She docked an arrow and gazed down at the target. Raising the bow up, she drew the arrow back to the corner of her mouth, like Slightly had instructed. Taking a deep breath, she focused in. With a whoosh! The arrow sailed through the air and hit the target.

"I did it!" Wendy exclaimed!

The boys cheered! They spent the next little while rotating from station to station until Slightly passed them on each weapon. It was getting late and it was time for dinner, the troop headed back to the hideout each boasting in their different successes.

Peter still wasn't back yet when dinner was over. Wendy tried not to dwell on it too much and instead focus on the rush she felt when she was using the bow and arrows. Wendy felt invincible after her time with the bow, she was a sure shot and loved the feel of it in her hands. Feeling like she could take on the world, she decided to once and for all conquer the rope bridge.

The boys watched as their Mother climbed up the ladder to reach the platform. Each held their breath. Wendy smiled down confidently and reached out for the first bar. She swung and reached out for the second and so on until she only had two more left. The boys down below cheered her on. In her confidence she misjudged the distance between the bars and missed, making her slip and fall. She landed on her ankle with a painful thud. The boys rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright Mother?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Can you walk?"

Wendy shooed away the pestering lot and tried to stand up. Grimacing at the pain, she hobbled to the ladder again. Determination set in, she was going to get across the bridge. Tonight.

Each step was painful, but Wendy was focused on her goal. Swinging from bar to bar, she finally made it to the last one. With a great heave she swung for it and caught it! She lowered herself onto the far platform. She made it! A slow clapping came from the corner of the hideout.

"Well done Little Mother!"

Peter emerged from the shadows a triumphant gleam in his eye. He was proud at how hard Wendy had worked to reach her goal.

Wendy turned to look at him, a huge smile on her face. "I crossed the bridge Peter!" she cried victoriously.

Peter smiled back at her and sat in his throne. "I think that since Mother made it across the bridge she should get to choose what story to tell tonight."

The boys cheered in agreement. Wendy hobbled her way down the ladder and limped over to the fire. The excitement of crossing the bridge dulling the pain in her ankle. But Peter noticed with a crease in his brow that her ankle was swelling, and turning black and blue. Nibs pulled out Wendy's chair and sat it in front of the boys. Wendy sat down gracefully and smoothed her skirt.

"I get to choose tonight?" She smiled. "Well then, how about one of my favorites, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ew that sounds like a girly story!" Cubby protested.

"Quiet fool! It's mother's turn to choose." Slightly said clapping Cubby on the back of the head.

"It has a dragon in it!" Wendy hinted. That seemed to pacify the complaints. They all liked stories with dragons in them.

Wendy launched into her story of a baby girl who was cursed by an evil fairy. To die when she turned sixteen and pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She went on to describe how three good fairies had changed the curse to only fall into a hundred years sleep, instead of dying.

She told of handsome princes, cursed thorns, and the evil fairy that turned herself into a dragon to stop the prince from reaching the princess. Wendy had reached the end of her tail, her listeners hanging on her every word. "And then the prince awakened the sleeping beauty with true loves ki…I mean true loves thimble. Now there are different kinds of thimbles, but only true loves thimble had the magic to break the spell and wake the princess. Once the spell was broken they were married and they lived happily ever after the end!"

They boys applauded! "That was a good story Mother!"

"I think I like that one best!"

"I really liked the dragon."

Peter stood up and stretched. "Alright boys, time to tell Mother good night."

They all fell in line to tell Wendy good night and receive their good night thimble. Wendy kissed them on the forehead and sent them off to bed.

Peter went into his room to retrieve his pipes. When he returned he watched Wendy as she finally inspected her ankle. It was swollen, and black and blue. She hissed when she prodded it with her finger. Peter's mouth turned down into a frown. He didn't like seeing Wendy in pain. He walked to the kitchen, rummaged around a bit and came out with a jar of Tiger Lilly's healing salve. He looked around in Wendy's sewing basket for a strip of cloth he could use as a wrap.

Wendy was startled when Peter knelt down in front of her and put her ankle on his knee.

"It's really not that bad," Wendy tried to rationalize.

Peter gave her a doubtful look. He gingerly applied the healing ointment onto her bruised flesh. Careful not to put too much pressure on it. Wendy winced as his worked.

Trying to get her mind off the pain, Peter quietly asked a question that was on his mind. "Tell me about thimbles Wendy. You said there are different types, what does that mean."

Wendy was completely caught off guard by the question.

"Well there are different types. There are mother thimbles- ones she give to her children, on top of heads and cheeks. There are gentleman thimbles- They place them on ladies hands as a greeting." Wendy looked into Peter's eyes. "Then there are magic thimbles, the most special kind of thimble. The ones in the stories. The ones princes give to princesses." Wendy swallowed nervously. "You only give it to someone you care deeply for- someone who means the world to you, someone who makes your heart flutter and your head spin…"

She got quieter. "Someone you love."

Peter cocked his head at the word. "Love?" he was done wrapping the bandage around her ankle and stared up at her, heart beating fast.

"Yes Peter, love. It's a feeling."

Feeling. There was that word again. Peter hated that word. It brought so much confusion. He looked at Wendy defiantly. "I have never heard of it."

Wendy looked down at Peter with pity, " I daresay you have. And you have felt if for something…" she glanced at him with hope. "…Or someone."

Peter leaned in close, "Never." He whispered. "Even the very word offends me."

Wendy's heart crashed in that moment. "But Peter…"

"NO!" He shouted standing up. His heart was pounding. "Why? Why must you bring feelings into everything? Don't we have fun? Didn't I teach you how to fly, how to fight? Why must you keep bringing them up? What more do you want?!" Peter demanded.

"I don't know Peter. I think you learn about them as you grow up."

Peter's eyes hardened. "I will never grow up."

Wendy looked confused and heartbroken. "Peter I L…"

Panicked Peter covered her mouth with his hand. "No Wendy."

"But Peter…" Wendy cried muffled by his hand.

"No! If it is a grown up thing I will not have it in Neverland! If you speak of it again I will banish you like Tinkerbell!"

Now furious, tears starting to form Wendy fought back tearing his hand from her mouth.

"I will not be banished!"

"Then never speak of feeling again." Peter said darkly. He turned and went into his room, leaving a tear streaked Wendy behind.

...  
>...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Read while listening to "Kiss it Better" By He is We. That song inspired this chapter.**

Chapter 25

The wind whipped through Peter's hair. Hook had Wendy by the throat.

"I will make a deal, you pathetic fool! Your life for the girl's! Since you love her oh so dearly!" Hook spat.

Peter struggled against his captors. "LET HER GO HOOK! LET WENDY GO!"

"Say it boy! Say that you love her and I will set her free."Hook pulled Wendy's hair up to his nose and inhaled.

"She is such a delight some little thing isn't she? All those stories, the flying, fighting side by side. It stirred feelings inside you Peter did it not? You craved her smile, you lived for her laughter, you longed for the next magical moment when it was just the two of you. Your heart pounded when she was near, you felt dizzy, and you felt brighter than the stars when she gave you the look."

Hook clawed at Wendy's chin, turning her to face Peter. Peter stopped struggling and looked up with scared eyes. Hook had hit very close to home, and he knew it.

"Yes Peter that look! The one that set your skin ablaze. The look of someone who cares deeply for another. The look that, dare I say it, the look that meant she loved you. But Dear ME! what an awkward situation! Peter Pan cannot love. HE cannot return her look. Because if Peter Pan allowed himself to love, he would grow up. And that is something Peter Pan Promised he would never do!"

Hook forced Wendy's face upwards and looked into her frightened eyes.

" So miss darling, Since Peter Pan cannot return your feelings, he must not care for you. He cannot say how important you are to him. He cannot tell you how you have become his world, the most important thing. His happiest thought. He cannot say he loves you, because that would be admitting something far worse. That Peter Pan is a Coward and a Grown Up."

Hook jerked her head forwards to look at Pan. Peter was bravely trying not to let the tears fall. But Hook's words had clawed their way into his heart. Encircling his mind in the painful truth. He was a coward. He could not say any of that to Wendy. He was a boy. He was deficient. But he would Never grow up.

"Peter Pan," Hook continued on maliciously. "Since you will never admit that you care for the girl, she must really mean nothing to you. So you won't really mind when I do this!"

Hook clamped his hook around the girl's neck and with his other hand pressed the barrel of his gun deeply into her waist, and fired.

The shot resonated throughout all of Neverland, shattering time itself. The shock was catatonic. No one moved, no one made a sound. All stood in silent horror. Peter stopped struggling against the chains, the tears on his face frozen in tragic disbelief. Open mouthed he could not comprehend what just happed. Wendy crumpled against the captain, blood seeping through her nightgown.

Hook gathered the girl into what could be mistaken for as a comforting hug. Stroking her hair with his hook, he whispered in Wendy's ear.

"Shhh, shhh, There, there my dear, I know it hurts, but it will all be over soon." And with that Hook pulled the trigger. Exploding a second shot into the girl's fragile frame.

This shot broke the silence. The reaction was instantaneous. Lost boys left and right called out for their wounded mother fighting with renewed vigor; only to have to stop and cover their ears a moment later.

The horror that was peter's scream gouged the very life source of Neverland. Peter shook in his bonds pulling them to the breaking point. Trembling with rage and loss, eyes streaming, he screamed. The raw, earsplitting, blast ripped through the crew, tearing their souls in twain. So powerful and excruciatingly animalistic was Peter's cry.

He cried out for Wendy, whose limp body dangled in the arms of her murderer. He cried out for the fear that he would never see her lovely eyes so full of life and smile glittering with laughter. He cried from the physical pain that it brought. He could not bear it. He cried for his heart that would never mend. He cried for the loss of his happiest thought. He cried because he might never fly again. He cried because he was afraid. He could not follow her, go where she went. He cried because he could not save her. He cried because he could not catch her. He cried because he broke his promise. He cried because he failed. He cried out because he was just a child, a boy. And he was deficient. He cried aloud because he could not tell Wendy that he loved her.

And then Peter's cries turned to rage. He narrowed his eyes.

He closed off his bleeding and damaged heart. And he focused on Wendy's killer. Peter's chains rattled and creaked. The boat began to shake. The waves grew turbulent and they sky darkened. The crew looked around in fear. Who was this boy who controlled the very elements? What had they done? The lost boys looked at Peter, never had they ever seen their leader this treacherous and dark. They cowered together in fear of what was to come.

Peter gave one last angry battle scream. One last mighty tug on the chains. And one last look at Wendy's bloodied body. Then he was free. …

...

"WENDY!" Peter thrashed awake, drenched in sweat, tear streaming down his face. He whipped his head around trying to figure out where he was. His heart was thudding furiously, the blood rushing to his head making it throb. It was dark, he was in bed. Safe in the hideout, not on Hook's ship.

Hook's ship. The nightmare came back with painful force.

"Wendy." He whispered. Even though it was just a nightmare he had to know. He had to know if she was safe.

Jumping out of bed he bolted across the hideout to her room.

Wendy lay peacefully still in bed, the moonlight streaming through the branches and illuminating her lovely face. Peter's knees went weak; he forced himself to her side. He leaned down to hear her breathing. Tears of relief started to flow when he saw the rise and fall of her chest.

"Wendy! Oh Wendy!" He whispered, clutching the girl's hand. Peter pan cried. He might have lost her, and that pain was too much to hold in. The nightmare was so real, the gunshot ear splitting, and her blood too bright.

Wendy stirred, confused at the noise she was hearing she turned to see Peter kneeling by her bed, her hand in his. "Boy? Why are you crying?"

Peter looked up startled; he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I wasn't crying."

Wendy gave Peter a kindly smile, she could sense he was distressed and needed come kind of comfort. She scooted over, patting the bed beside her. Peter eagerly climbed up and gathered Wendy into his arms.

"I lost you." Was all he said, and began to sniffle.

Wendy was confused but didn't press questions.

"I'm right here." Wendy cooed, running her fingers through his hair, like her mother used to do when she was upset. This seemed to calm Peter and soon his breathing turned slow and even.

"I'm right here." She whispered, her eyes getting heavy. Neither one could remember falling asleep, but they did. Fast asleep in each other's arms, it banished the nightmares away and the two slept very peacefully.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Peter's mind drifted in and out of sleep. He knew he should get up; the lost boys would never let him live it down if he slept in. But he was so comfortable! He was about to allow himself to fall back into the blissfulness of sleep when he became aware of something soft and warm snuggled up against him. Peter was instantly awake and on alert.

He looked down; his arms were wrapped around something blue and brown. He watched the gentle rise and fall of breathing. It took him a moment to figure out that it was a person, and that the person was Wendy.

Peter's breath quickened, how did he get here? He closed his eyes and tried to recall anything that happened last night. With a sudden ferocity, his nightmare came surging to the front of his mind. Hook. Wendy. Hook shot Wendy. He subconsciously drew Wendy closer to him.

She stirred at the contact. Panicked that she would wake, Peter stilled. When Wendy was fully claimed by sleep again, Peter's mind began to work overtime. But he couldn't concentrate being so close to Wendy. His heart was pounding, his stomach was doing flip flops and his skin tingled where there was contact. And it scared him, because he liked holding Wendy close. He liked the feeling that he could protect her from any danger when she was in his arms. And she seemed to fit there. It was as if something was missing and she filled it.

'It stirred feelings inside you Peter…' Hook was taunting him. Peter shook his head. No. Not feelings. He needed to get out of there. Now.

As gently as he could, he untangled himself from the sleeping Wendy. Before he left he glanced once more at her. She was safe. A small unfamiliar part of Peter almost wished he would be there when she woke up. To be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. But he banished those thoughts as quickly as they had come. They were dangerous thoughts.

Peter flew out of her room and up to the top of the hideout to watch the sunrise. Breaking off a branch he sat down and began to mindlessly whittle at it. His conversation with Wendy the night before played again in his mind.

When she had mentioned magic thimbles and who gave those, a traitorous part had wanted to thimble her right then and there. Because he did care for her, she did mean the world to him, she did make his head spin. But then she had to go and mention 'Love.' The word scared him senseless and snapped him out of thimbling her.

'Love,' 'feelings,' they were both dangerous, grownup words, and both Hook and Wendy had said them. Wendy had said it with longing when she looked at him, and it thrilled and terrified him. His heart pounded furiously when she was near him. His train of thought all but went out the window when she smiled at him. And she was in his happy thoughts constantly. He wanted to protect her, to make sure she was safe and happy. That wasn't love was it? What did it mean to love? What was love? Surely it must be a grownup thing. Children don't feel love, do they? Peter took a deep breath of morning air to calm his thoughts.

In his nightmare Hook had said it with malice and used it to taunt him. Somehow in the dream Hook knew right where to strike at him. The dream Hook knew how much Wendy meant to him and he had used it against Peter. Hook had used the words 'Love' and 'Feelings' to scare him. To show Peter that he was a coward. Because in the dream Peter realized that he did love Wendy, and Hook turned it against him. Shooting Wendy and causing such physical pain that Peter could still feel it. Peter rubbed the ache in his chest. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. He repeated this until the ache went away.

Peter suddenly straightened. Realization hitting him over the head. It was just a dream! It wasn't real! And not all dreams needed to come true! He could make sure the feeling stopped. He could stop this ache. He could make sure that Hook never found out how he felt and make sure he could never use it against him! There were two choices. Choice one was to simply send Wendy and her brothers back home. But Peter couldn't do that. He would never condemn a child to grow up, and that's what he'd be doing if he sent them back. Well that's the reason he told himself he wouldn't send her back.

Choice two; if being near Wendy caused these…feelings. Then, he reasoned, if he wasn't near her the feelings would go away. Hook wouldn't be able to use Wendy to get to him. The nightmare wouldn't ever come true! Peter would simply not feel for Wendy. That seemed to be the best choice. He would still be her friend, but no more stealing looks, no more touches, and no more pounding hearts.

Peter looked down at what his hands had been doing while his mind was thinking. He grunted. He had carved Wendy's name into the bark. No! This would not do. He snapped the branch in half. Mouth set in a determined line; he came down from the top of the trees. From now on Peter Pan would not show feelings towards Wendy.

For all his musing, Peter desperately wanted someone to talk to. To tell his thoughts to. He would ask Wendy, but since she was the problem that was ruled out. Peter wondered where Tink had gone. Remembering that he had banished her for almost killing Wendy, he sighed. Maybe….maybe it was time for Tink to come back. He missed her companionship. She would always listen, even if it went in one ear and out the other. But it was nice to be able to talk to her. She would know what to do about Wendy, he was sure of it.

It was decided, Peter would go and find Tink and ask her to come back. He missed his fairy; she wasn't nearly as complicated as human girls were. So Peter flew out of the hideout in search of his fairy.

...

**Sorry for the long wait and the shorter update. This seemed the best place for a break. **

**RL has been a killer the past couple of weeks but we're good now! So hopefully I can update more regularly! **

**Thanks for all your support, reviews, favorites, and follows. They are much appreciated!**

**Loves!**

**~Ladyanne23**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Wendy stretched lazily and blinked awake. Recalling last night's strange events, she blushed. First she and Peter had fought about feelings and love. Then no more than a few hours later, Peter had woken her up holding her hand and crying. Wendy was startled by the sight of Peter Pan crying, but she had done what any motherly figure would do. She offered comfort, which ended up in Wendy falling asleep in Peter's arms. She smiled; she had felt so safe and so happy.

She noticed that Peter was long gone, where he lay now cold. She blushed again. She was partially glad that Peter was not here this morning. It wouldn't be proper! But another traitorous part wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Peter. She quickly scolded herself for thinking such things. It simply was not ladylike!

Wendy sighed. There was still something troubling her. What had made Peter so upset? He mumbled something about losing her, but she hadn't been able to ask what he meant. Wendy was roused from her thoughts by a loud commotion outside her room. Dragging herself from the warmth of her bed, she smoothed the snarls in her hair and went to see what all the fuss was about.

The boys were all gathered around something, she couldn't tell what. Wendy spied Peter and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Sucking in a deep breath she went to join them.

"Good morning Peter," Wendy said demurely.

Without looking away from what was in the center of the circle, Peter replied, "Morning."

Wendy's brow creased. _Odd_. She thought.

Michael suddenly realized that his sister had joined them, and eager to share burst out. "Mother look! It's a pixie! A real live pixie with wings and everything!"

Wendy was curious and leaned in to see. Sure enough there was a fairy in the center of the group tinkling animatedly with her hands. The pixie was none other than the infamous Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell turned around and let out a surprised chime. Then scrunching up her face she let out a string of unpleasant sounds. The boys all laughed.

Wendy confused turned to Peter, "What did she say?"

"She said 'look what the cat dragged in, a big ugly Wendy bird.'" Peter laughed.

"Oh, well that wasn't very polite."

Peter just shrugged and turned back to Tink.

"So Tink, Where ya been? It's been ages since you've gone on any adventures with us!" Nibs asked.

Tink chimed away as the boys listened enthralled. Wendy frowned, not being able to understand what the fairy said. Finally Wendy gave up and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Tink continued to talk all through breakfast, holding the boys' attention. Wendy wasn't able to get a word in edgewise, let alone ask Peter what had happened last night. She sighed and started to clean up the mess the boys had made. She was glad for Peter that his fairy was back, but she couldn't help but think it meant trouble.

"So Peter what training will we be doing today?" John asked, hopeful that it would be more strategy.

"Today we will focus on sword fighting. And I'll be teaching, since I am the best!" Peter claimed with pride. The boys all rolled their eyes, but they couldn't disagree.

"Alright! I want everyone to pair up with someone of the same height, that way it will be fair." Peter instructed. Michael and Tootles paired up. The Twins were an obvious match. Then Nibs and Cubby, Slightly and John. This left Wendy standing off by herself.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, Wendy needed a partner and he was the only one left. Tink saw this and gave Peter a warning chime. When Peter found Tink, he explained the situation with Wendy and Tinkerbell was more than happy to help him keep his resolve to stay away from the girl.

"I know Tink," Peter whispered, "But she needs to practice."

Tink raised her eyebrow and shook a finger at him.

Peter raised his hands up in defense. "I promise, nothing will happen."

Wendy shifted nervously from foot to foot when Peter flew over to her.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Wendy nodded her head. Peter held out a small wooded sword to her. As she took it their hands brushed, tingles went up Peter's arms along with the memory of holding Wendy. _No!_ He yelled at himself. He shook the thought away and set his mouth in grim determination.

Peter addressed the group and told them how to hold the sword and how to stand and move when fighting. He then showed them a series of offensive and defensive moves. After he was done demonstrating he allowed them to practice with their sparring partner.

Wendy was a quick study, she held the sword with easy and after a few minor adjustments to her footwork she moved fluidly. Wendy grinned at Peter; this was easier than she thought!

Peter was pleased with her progress but wasn't convinced that it was enough should she be attacked by a pirate. Suddenly he started to attack Wendy to see how she would react. Eyes wide at the brunt onslaught Wendy backed up. Peter advanced, not pushing it as hard as he could, but hard enough to test her strength.

In a few short moves he had Wendy disarmed with both swords at her throat.

"Again." Peter said handing back her sword.

Wendy finally realized that Peter was testing her. She gripped her sword more tightly in anticipation for the next blows. This time Peter came at her from the left, her weak side. She parried his blows but he whacked her on the back of the knees causing her to fall on her hands and drop her sword.

"Again." Peter demanded.

Frustrated now, Wendy huffed and dusted herself off. Peter attacked. She held out longer this time, starting to be able to anticipate his moves. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes Peter smiled charmingly, and she missed the blow coming down on her arm.

"Ouch!" Wendy cried, rubbing her bruised forearm.

"Don't let your opponent distract you. Again."

This went on for a good while. Peter attacking, Wendy going on the defensive and losing only to have Peter give her sword back and demand to start again. The other boys tired quickly and circled around Wendy and Peter to watch.

Wendy was bruised and sore, her blocks and lunges becoming increasingly weaker as the day wore on. Peter landed a particularly hard blow to the back of her calf and Wendy was down. She struggled to get up, her movements now slow and labored.

Slightly threw a concerned glance at Peter and beckoned him over. "Peter don't you think you might be going too hard on Mother?"

Peter watched the girl struggle to get up. Had he pushed her too far? "I just want to make sure she's ready for anything."

Slightly sighed, "I know Peter, but you can't protect her from everything."

For some reason Slightly's comment irked Peter. He wanted to shout back that _Yes, he could protect her from everything! He could protect her from pirates; he could protect her from Hook; he could protect her from his nightmares! _He could…couldn't he?

Peter watched Wendy get in her fighting stance again, exhaustion lining her lovely face. Scrubbing a hand down his face he sighed. Maybe that was enough for today.

"Alright Mother, that's enough for today."

Wendy heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed in the nearest chair. She rubbed her sore shoulders. Peter had been so harsh and demanding during their sparring session. What had brought this on? The difference between Peter last night and Peter tonight was drastically different. Wendy desperately wanted to ask Peter what was wrong, but there just wasn't the right moment.

….

That night after supper there was only a short story and then the boys were sent to bed. Wendy sat by the fire with her sewing, quietly humming to herself. As Peter watched her, his heart softened and he wanted to go to her and tell her, that he was sorry for being so harsh during training. He wanted things to be right between them; he wanted to be near her again.

Peter moved to sit next to Wendy but a sharp tug on his ear from Tink reminded him of his promise. Grumbling he went and sat on his throne across from Wendy. It was hard trying to stay away from her. So Peter Pan brooded in his chair, his mood reflecting the melancholy tune he played on his pipes.

The tension in the air was palatable, Wendy shifted uncomfortably. Now would be the best time to ask Peter about last night. So gathering her courage, she set down her sewing and crossed the distance between Peter and herself. She knelt before him and touched his arm lightly.

"Peter?"

Peter jumped at the contact, a wild look in his eyes.

Wendy tried again, "Peter?"

Peter swallowed, "Yes Mother?"

Wendy was slightly disappointed by the use of the name. "Peter, what did you mean last night when you said 'I lost you'?"

Tink burned with curiosity. What had happened last night? She moved closer so she could hear.

Peter stiffened and shifted as far away from Wendy as he could. THAT was certainly something he did not want to talk about. He didn't want to relive that particular nightmare, it brought up too many feelings.

"It was nothing. I don't wish to talk of it."

Wendy was confused. "But surely you meant something, and you were so very upset, I…I just want to help."

"If you wish to help, drop it." Peter said rudely, glaring at the spot on his arm where she had touched.

"But Peter…"

"I said drop it Wendy!" He jumped up from the chair and stormed into his room. His response was harsher than he meant, but he needed to get his point across.

Wendy watched him go with wide eyes. _What on earth happened between last night and tonight?_ She sat back on her heels, disheartened.

Tink grinned; _the big ugly girl gets scolded! How wonderful! _ She couldn't help but prance in front of Wendy and stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Wendy gasped. "Well I never! I don't know what I've done to upset him and I certainly have done nothing to merit your dislike!"

Tink flew up into her face and let out a string of chimes. Wendy backed away.

"I…I don't know what you're saying but I don't like your tone!"

Tink made a mouth with her hand and mocked Wendy speaking.

Wendy balled her fists up, "Oh!"

Tink started to yank on Wendy's hair. Wendy could take it no longer; she ran from the fireplace and into her room and slammed the door to get away from that pesky pixie.

Tink fell into fits of giggles as she watched the ugly girl run away. She wiped a tear away. _Oh that was fun!_ But as much "fun" as it was, Tink wanted Wendy gone. But she didn't know how. She certainly couldn't do it herself, and Peter was no help. The lost boys failed her the last time. She needed someone else, someone more cunning, someone more devious, someone with the means to make Wendy go away, for good... Tink grinned maliciously. She knew who to go to. Quickly flying around to make sure everyone was asleep, she flew out of the hideout.

She had a very important mission to complete.

…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Jolly Roger sat still in the moonlit waters of Cannibal Cove. A few lanterns were lit, casting the ship into an eerie glow. The ship was all but silent, the crew asleep or otherwise occupied. A soft tune drifted out of the window of Captain Hook' luxurious quarters. It was a haunting melody, played on a harpsichord with impressive skill for its one handed occupant.

Hook sat alone in his cabin, eyes red from lack of sleep. His unkempt hair was falling in his face and he was without a shirt. A bottle of rum balanced precariously on the ledge of the harpsichord. Hook plunked on the keys as he thought. It had been almost two weeks since their last encounter with Peter Pan. It was unusual. Normally they couldn't go more than a couple of days without being tormented by that miserable flying rat and his band of rag tags. But for some odd reason, they hadn't seen heads or tails of the group. He wondered what it could possibly mean.

Hook paused his playing and cocked his head to the side. Either his hearing was going or there had been a delicate tinkling at the window. There it was again! Hook stood up from the harpsicord and grabbed a pistol lying on a side table. Slowly he crept towards the window. Leaning against the wall Hook edged the window open and pointed his pistol into the night air. Nothing. Hook threw the window open completely, and peered out into the darkness. Again nothing. He sneered at his momentary lapse of judgement and turned back into the room.

As he turned around he was startled to come face to face with a little ball of light. Blinking to readjust his vision, Hook peered at the light. It was Peter Pan's Pixie! What was she doing here? Was Pan here?

"Miss Bell." Hook said in greeting.

_Hook. _She replied.

"Forgive the lack of dress. I was not expecting company. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Tinkerbell watched as Hook's hand went to the trigger of his pistol. She rolled her eyes.

_Relax Hook, I came alone. Peter doesn't even know I've left. _

Hook raised his eyebrow wearily. He didn't know if he should trust what the pixie said, but seeing as Pan hadn't jumped out of the shadows yet, he took his hand off the gun.

"Well then Miss Bell, what is so important that it drug you out in the middle of the night to seek out the likes of a black hearted pirate? It couldn't be for the pleasure of my company, could it?"

_No! _Tink huffed. _I came to ask a favor._

Hook was mildly intrigued. What could this pixie want from him? If she wanted something from him, maybe he could gain something in return!

"A favor? Interesting. And what favor might this be? And before you speak, let it be known that Captain Hook does not do favors. I make bargains. And, it will come with a cost. Are you willing to pay?"

_I will pay anything! _Tink tinkled eagerly.

"_Anything? _This must be quite the favor if you are willing to pay anything." Hook mused. He stroked his mustache. "Alright Miss Bell, what is the bargain?"

_I need to get rid of someone. I need them gone, permanently. _

"Oh I see. _That_ kind of bargain. Who is the unfortunate party?"

_You wouldn't know her, but her name is Wendy. Peter brought her from the big city. I want her gone. _

"Ah! There you are mistaken! I am just recently acquainted with the girl! She was an…intriguing capture. She seemed to know who I was, but we had not yet been introduced. And those blue eyes…so full of life." Hook mused.

This upset Tinkerbell. Of course Hook knew who Wendy was. She was everywhere!

_I want her gone. _

"Of course! Of course! And I am most happy to oblige. But for the sake of curiosity can I inquire as to why she has been selected as a target of your hate?"

Tinkerbell balled up her fists and started to shake and glow red. She couldn't even explain how much she hated Wendy!

Hook watched the little fairy shake in anger and…was that jealousy? He laughed. Tinkerbell flew up in his face and punched him on the nose for laughing at her.

"Forgive me for laughing my dear but I tell why you want her gone."

_You can?_

"Oh yes Miss Bell! This island isn't big enough for two females in Peter's life is it?"

Tink nodded in shock, how he had guessed it so quickly was beyond her.

"I see," And Hook did see. He saw a jealous and petty female he could use to his advantage. Feigning concern Hook touched his hand to where his heart should have been.

"My deepest sympathies, Miss Bell. It must be awful! One moment, it's just you and Peter, soaring above the waves not a care in the world. Then the next, you are cast aside without a second thought, like….like an old glove!"

Tinkerbell's eyes watered, it was true. Hook saw the tears forming in the pixie's eyes and handed her a handkerchief. Tink took the cloth and cried into the corner.

_He banished me. _She tinkled softly.

"No! His own fairy! What a scoundrel!" Hook played to her emotions. Pan banishing his own fairy was interesting…maybe there was more to this Wendy than he previously thought.

"Well m'dear there is only one thing to be done! I will take care of this unfortunate problem. Tomorrow night bring Wendy to me and I shall take care of it personally."

Tink looked up from crying. _You'll really do it?_

"Madame! I give my word, it shall be done! Tomorrow night I will make Wendy an offer, to join my crew. We'll sail her far from this island and you will have your Peter back."

Tink gave a small smile.

"Now on the subject of payment, in case things do not go as planned, I'll need to know where Peter's hideout is, so that I can take matters into my own hands if she refuses."

Tink shook her head vehemently. _I can't do that!_

"You said you'd be willing to pay anything, and that is my price. Pan's hideout for the girl."

Tink bit her lip. She needed to think this through. If she gave Hook the location of the hideout she just might lead Peter to his doom. She couldn't betray him like that, not again.

_On one condition…you must promise not to lay a hand, OR hook on Peter or the boys! _

"Upon my honor I will not harm a single hair on Peter's head! I give you my solemn promise!" Hook flourished dramatically.

Tinkerbell nodded her head.

_I will give you the location, tomorrow night._

Hook had to restrain himself from cursing out the fairy and demanding it now, but one more night couldn't hurt.

"It seems we have an accord."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning Peter watched as his band of boys drug themselves out of bed. They all looked worn and exhausted. Nibs tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Cubby yawned, and John hadn't even bothered to put his glasses on yet. Peter shook his head in disgust. Where was his band of lively, mischievous, rabble-rousers? This was pathetic!

"Alright men, this is ridiculous! Why the long faces and sleepy eyes?" Peter demanded.

Nibs was the first one with his wits about him to answer. "All this training is exhausting! It's been AGES since we've had any real fun! We haven't been on one single adventure since the pow-wow. It's getting boring!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you all feel?"

The boys moaned in agreement. Wendy popped her head out of the kitchen at the sound. She looked at the lost boys. They did look a little ragged, they had lost their spunk. Wendy was worn out as well; she would love a bit of a rest! Suddenly an idea sprang into her head.

"Why don't we all go for a swim? The day promises to be a warm one and I could even make a picnic lunch!" She piped up cheerfully.

The lost boys looked hopefully at their leader.

"Please Peter!"

"Can we Peter?"

"It would be a great adventure!"

"I promise we'll train extra hard tomorrow!"

Peter looked into the eyes of his men and sighed. Swimming did sound like a good idea.

"Alright, Alright! We'll go swimming!"

There was a collective cheer in the hideout. Wendy sighed with relief, she could rest! But first she had to pack a lunch and gather a few blankets to sit on.

…

The walk to the beach was pleasant enough. The sun was warm but the trees provided adequate cover. The boys hardly able to contain their excitement ran ahead leaving Wendy to lug the blankets and picnic by herself. She wouldn't complain she enjoyed the time to think. Her time in Neverland had been wonderful and exciting. She'd been given a tribal name, been kidnaped by pirates and spent some wonderful moments with Peter.

Oh Peter…the thought of him made the butterflies stir in her stomach and her head feel light. She had never really liked a boy until she met Peter. He was handsome and deviously charming. He wasn't perfect, but it was his imperfections that endeared him to her. She couldn't help but smile when he smiled and laugh at his antics.

Her problems came when she wondered what his feelings for her were. There were times when she knew there was something there, something reciprocated. Like the other night when they had talked about thimbles. She could have sworn she saw something deep in his eyes that showed her how much he cared. Or when he had come into her room late at night, crying and whispering that he had 'lost her.' And what about the secret smiles, talking late into the night in front of the fire, or the small touches that made her skin tingle? That had to mean something, right?

But whenever Wendy would try to breach the subject of feelings Peter had turned cold and hard. He seemed to shy away from the very word. Did that mean he didn't feel for her? Wendy's cheeks colored when she thought about how she almost confessed that she loved Peter the night of the thimble talk. Was that the reason he covered her mouth. So that she wouldn't say it, because he didn't feel it?

Wendy scrunched up her face. Emotions were so confusing and she wished they weren't. She shook her head, enough of this silly thinking! She was going to the beach to relax, not to dwell on her troubles.

Soon she neared the edge of the forest. White sand stretched out in front of her until it was met by crystal blue ocean. She couldn't help but smile; she'd always loved the sea. She loved the smell of the salt on the breeze, the warm sun sparkling on the water, and the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore.

Quickly Wendy spread out the blankets on the sand, toed off her shoes and ran to the edge of the water. Tucking her dress in her sash, she waded out into the ocean. The water was refreshing and cool, the ocean floor squishing between her toes. Wendy closed her eyes and let out a carefree laugh! She felt wonderful!

Loud splashing to her left alerted her that she was not alone. The lost boys, clad in nothing but their pants, were jumping off a rock, seeing who could make the biggest splash. Of course there would be a competition!

Wendy looked around for an accommodating rock to sit on to watch the boys. Finding one, she relaxed and sat back. As Nibs was dramatically boasting he could make the biggest splash, Slightly had crept up behind him and without a second thought shoved. Nibs went flailing through the air and indeed made quite the splash. Everyone laughed as Nibs came up sputtering and cursing that he would seek his revenge!

After a while the game of splash wore out its excitement and they began to chase each other up and down the beach. Wendy laughed merrily when all the boys ganged up and dragged Peter down into the water.

Peter rose and shook the water out of his hair. A dangerous gleam shone in his eyes. "You think that's funny do you?" He started to move stealthily towards Wendy's rock.

Wendy's eyes grew wide, "Oh no! No you don't! Peter Pan you stay away from me!" She clambered off the rock and quickly hid behind it.

Peter's smile grew wide. "Oh Mother I think you need to cool off."

"Noooo!" Wendy squealed as Peter started to run towards her. Taking off down the beach, Wendy hiked up her dress so her knees were free to move. Wendy ran, feet slapping the wet sand. A low growl made her jump at its proximity, Peter was right behind her! Pumping her arms she increased her speed.

Peter was impressed by how fast Wendy could run. She was almost faster than him! Almost, but not fast enough. With a smirk Peter reached out and grabbed Wendy's sash and pulled her to him. Wendy swatted at his hands trying to get away, but Peter's hold was too strong.

"Time to go for a little swim!" Peter taunted as he picked Wendy up over his shoulder. She let out a gasp and started pounding on his back.

"Peter Pan if you know what's good for you, you'll put me down right this instant!"

Peter smirked. "Put you down? Alright!" And with that he dipped her upside down so that her hair was dangling just over the water.

The blood rushed to Wendy's head as she hung over the water. Panicked she flailed. "Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"But you said to put you down! My, my, make up your mind!" Peter teased as he hoisted her back up.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her hands around Peter's neck. She gave him her best glare, but Peter only laughed and started walking towards the beach.

Then without warning Peter stopped midstride, smiled, turned around and full on sprinted back towards the ocean. Before Wendy could protest Peter jumped into the water dunking them both. From the sidelines the boys cheered!

As Peter came up he beamed at his cleverness. He was a master trickster! He looked around for Wendy to boast, but the girl was nowhere to be found. He turned around. Nothing. A bit of a panic started to gnaw its way into Peter's stomach. Where was Wendy? Why hadn't she surfaced yet?

"PETER BEHIND YOU!" Cubby called from the beach.

Peter spun around, but not before Wendy jumped on him, pushed him under, and held him there. He struggled to get out from underneath her. Finally he broke through the surface and gasped.

"You're going to pay for that!" Peter growled playfully.

Wendy only stuck out her tongue in response and splashed her way to shore. Now dripping wet, she sought out the picnic blanket to lie on and dry off. She lay down and closed her eyes and let the sun work its magic, dozing off in the process.

Her rest was rudely when someone started to tickle her feet. She quickly pulled them under her and sat up. Peter sat on his haunches with a wicked grin on his face.

"Is someone ticklish?"

"No." Wendy replied haughtily.

"I think you are." Peter said as he slowly extended his hands towards her.

"I am not ticklish!" Wendy turned around so her back was towards him. Peter saw his opportunity and struck! He dove in, hands tickling up and down Wendy's sides. She shrieked and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. When that didn't work, Wendy rolled out of reach only to be tackled by Peter. He was on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Peter…Peter…St..Stop!" Wendy gasped between giggles.

"NEVER!" He retaliated and tickled harder. Tears started to form as Wendy laughed and she halfheartedly swatted Peter's hands away. Finally deciding she'd had enough payback Peter stopped tickling. He leaned on his elbows to support his weight.

"I told you, you were going to pay for dunking me." He smirked down at her.

Wendy wiped the tears away and gazed up into her torturer's face.

"Well that was a horrible! And you are a horrid boy!"

Peter beamed, "Yup! That's me! The most horrid boy who ever lived!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed. Peter was about to say something cheeky when he was caught off guard by their closeness. He hadn't realized how close he was to her. That he was on top of her, their bodies tangled together. It was intoxicating to be so near Wendy. His heart started to beat rapidly, he was sure she could feel it through his chest. A pretty pink color stained Wendy's cheeks as their gazes locked. Pulled by an invisible force Peter lowered his head. His eyes were drawn to Wendy's lips. They looked so soft. He wondered if they would feel as soft as they looked. He desperately wanted to touch them. Their faces were so close now, their breaths mingled. A warning chime went off inside Peter's head and he broke out of his trance. W_hat was he doing?! _He looked down at Wendy. _This wasn't supposed to happen; he was supposed to stay away from Wendy! _He was suddenly furious at Wendy.

Wendy's breath hitched and she closed her eyes waiting for her first kiss. But it never came. Suddenly as if Wendy were a hot rock, Peter jumped up and off of her. Wendy's eyes flew open at the loss of contact. She sat up, hair tousled from their tussle, and cheeks aflame, she tried to figure out what just happened.

Peter was crouched a few feet away from her, glaring at her as if she were a dangerous object.

"Peter?" She whispered confused.

"Boys!" Peter called, avoiding her silent question. "I think it's lunch time."

The boys all came running out of the water, their energy depleted and in much need of nourishment. The commotion provided Peter with a shield from Wendy's questioning and hurt eyes.

"Mother?" Michael asked, "Is there any dessert?"

Distracted Wendy replied, "No dessert until you've had something good for you first. Then all of you must wait a few minutes after eating before you go back to swimming so you don't get ill."

After the boys had dug into their lunch with eagerness, they lay around in the sun with full bellies.

"Who wants to play tag while we wait?" Nibs asked.

"Nah, Nah" The Twins replied and went back to building a sandcastle.

"Well how about a foot race?" Nibs countered.

"No, those are boring. Besides Peter always cheats!" Slightly argued.

"I do not!" Peter rebuffed.

The boys all looked at their leader with raised eyebrows.

"Well maybe a little." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"I know! How about we go to Mermaid Lagoon? We haven't visited the mermaids in ages!" Cubby exclaimed.

"That's a great idea Cubby!" Nibs smiled.

"Oh Peter! I would love to see a real mermaid!" Wendy pleaded forgetting about earlier events. A dreamy expression on her face.

Peter couldn't resist showing something new to Wendy. He loved seeing her expressions. "Alright we'll go to Mermaid Lagoon!"

Cheers were heard all around as they packed up their picnic and headed for Mermaid Lagoon.

...

**Thanks to all who have followed, reviewed, and favorited this story! It means the world to me! So thank you again! 3**

**Sorry for not posting sooner, the sun is finally out so I've been spending time outside! **

**I hope to post again this weekend!**

**Thanks and Loves!**

**~Ladyanne23**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Peter was aloof on the way to Mermaid Lagoon; he barely said a word to Wendy but would eagerly chat with the lost boys and Tinkerbell. Wendy wondered what she had done wrong to earn such treatment. With spirits and shoulders slumped, she trudged onward.

Nibs noticed his Mother's disheartened appearance and slowed to walk with her.

"What's wrong Mother?"

Wendy looked up startled; she didn't realize she had company. Trying to appear cheerful she forced a smile.

"Nothing is wrong!"

Nibs gave her a disbelieving look. "Really Mother? Because you don't look like nothing is wrong."

Wendy silently scolded herself for letting her emotions show so plainly. She would have to do better at keeping them under control.

"Really I am quite alright Nibs. But thank you for being so concerned for me." She smiled sweetly at Nibs.

Nibs sighed in relief. "Good! I mean you're welcome!"

He took a hold of Wendy's hand and pulled her along faster. "Come on! Mermaid Lagoon is probably the prettiest thing on the island. Well…besides you Mother." Nibs blushed, but quickly recovered. "You don't want to miss it!"

Peter, who was at the head of the group, looked back and frowned. He tried to ignore the flash of annoyance at seeing Nibs hold Wendy's hand. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't sit well with him. Why though? Why would that bother him? Brow creased, he flew on, slightly lower than before.

Tinkerbell chimed _What's wrong Peter?_

Peter looked back at Wendy and grunted "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Tinkerbell looked to where he was looking. It was that stupid girl again! If it hadn't been for her Peter would be just fine and happy! Tink had to do something about her now, she couldn't wait for Hook. Tink pondered in her tiny head what she could do.

Meanwhile, Wendy was charmed by Nib's words and her spirits lifted. She allowed Nibs to pull her along the path to Mermaid Lagoon, smiling at his eagerness. The trees began to thin and like a curtain opened to reveal the most beautiful place Wendy had ever seen.

Enclosed by light pink cliffs, sat a pool of clear blue green water. A sparkling waterfall splashed playfully down at the back of the lagoon. The mist created a spectacular rainbow that hung over the area. Green foliage and flowers in all their jeweled varieties decorated the sides of the lagoon giving off an enticing aroma. Scattered here and there were outcroppings of pink rocks, just perfect for lying about in the sun. Wendy noticed that on those rocks sat several very real and very beautiful mermaids! She couldn't believe her eyes! Real mermaids!

The boys, excluding Michael and John, who were used to seeing such splendor, ran to the edge of the water and started hopping from rock to rock. John was trying to figure out how such a thing as mermaids was scientifically possible. Michael just ogled at them with a great big smile.

The mermaids, realizing they had company stopped pruning themselves and looked up to see Peter and his band.

"Peter! Oh Peter is here!" A brunet mermaid announced excitedly.

A chorus of "Hello Peter's" Echoed through the Lagoon.

Peter blew on his pipes and flew to a central rock. The mermaids gathered around the rock, eager to be seen.

"Hiya girls!" Peter greeted sitting down.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!" A dark haired mermaid crooned.

"Why did you stay away so long?" whined a blond mermaid.

A beautiful red head brushed her hair out of her face and smiled sweetly. "Did you miss me?"

"Tell us one of your adventures!" someone piped up

"Something exciting!" another one said.

Peter lapped up the attention. He grinned, surrounded by beautiful mermaids he all but forgot about his troubles with Wendy. He didn't even notice her try to balance from one rock to another to reach him.

"Wanna hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand?" Peter asked eager to put on a show.

"Oh I've always like that one!" The red head gushed.

Peter animatedly started to tell his version of the story when Wendy called out.

"Oh Peter!"

The mermaid whirled around to find the voice.

"Who's she?!" A dark haired mermaid accused.

Peter looked up from telling his story. Wendy was balanced precariously on a small rock and waving to him. Frustration from earlier colored his tone when he replied.

"What? Oh her?...That's just Wendy."

The uncaring tone in Peter's voice bothered Wendy. She frowned. The mermaids were unimpressed and annoyed.

"A girl!"

"What's she doing here?!"

"And in her nightdress too!"

An idea suddenly sparked in Tinkerbell's mind. She saw her chance and whispered to the red headed mermaid. A wicked grin spread across the mermaid's face and she nodded to Tink. She motioned for a couple mermaids to follow her. They surrounded Wendy's rock. Wendy didn't appreciate how the mermaids were looking at her. She was about to call out to Peter but he was busy entertaining the rest of the mermaids.

"I must say that is the ugliest nightdress I've ever seen!" The red headed mermaid laughed and reached up to tug on Wendy's dress.

"Excuse me?" Wendy said swatting the mermaid's hand away.

"Yes, but look at that hair! It looks like dirt and hasn't been combed!" Another one giggled.

Wendy touched her hair and her nightgown. Were they really that bad?

"And what about those eyes, so small, beady and dull!" Exclaimed a dark haired mermaid.

"I don't know how Peter can stand looking at her! She's so plain!"

"Poor Peter, having to suffer staring at this ugly creature day in and day out!"

"I think I know how to fix that! Come on dearie, why don't you join us for a swim?" The red head smirked, reaching up again and grabbing hold of Wendy's dress. Wendy tried to tug it out of her grasp but the mermaid held fast.

"I'd…I'd rather not swim right now." Wendy stated nervously.

"What too good for us?" Another one taunted swiping at Wendy's ankle and making her fall painfully to her knees.

"No, I just would rather not go swimming right now." Wendy argued trying to stand back up.

"I think little miss prude needs to be taught a lesson in manners!"

A blond grabbed the other side of her dress effectively pinning her to her knees. Another mermaid clawed at Wendy's wrists.

"Please let me go!" Wendy pleaded.

"_Please let me go!"_ A mermaid mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"I said please, now release me!" Wendy demanded.

The mermaids only laughed. Frightened by the hungry looks in the mermaids' eyes, Wendy cast a glance over at Peter who was too entranced in telling his story to notice that something was wrong.

The red head saw Wendy's glance and laughed. "You think Peter will come to your rescue? Ha!" The mermaid leaned in and gave Wendy a good splash. "He could care less about an ugly girl like you!"

The others took that as their cue and began splashing Wendy relentlessly and clawing at her dress trying to pull her under the water. Wendy looked desperately for something to defend herself with and noticed a large seashell. Freeing one of her hands she grasped at the shell and started swinging it with all her might at her attackers.

The shell hit a target, the red headed mermaid's nose. Blood started to pour from the wound and the mermaid held her nose tenderly.

"You're going to pay for that." The red haired mermaid growled. With renewed vengeance the mermaids attacked and pried Wendy off the rock.

Wendy tried to scream for help but she was cut off as the water poured into her throat. Wendy was dragged down into the water, bubbles swirling making it hard to tell where the surface was. Fingernails clawed at her hair, ripped at her eyes and tore at her dress. Wendy struggled to kick her way to what was hopefully up.

"HELP!" She screamed between gasps for air before being pulled down again.

Peter paused in his story at the scream. He knew that scream, he heard that scream in his nightmares. He looked around for the source of the scream but saw nothing. He started to stand up to go investigate when a blond mermaid hastily pulled him back down.

"Peter you haven't finished your story!" She exclaimed. She knew what her sisters were up to and didn't want Peter to interfere.

"But someone was screaming." Peter said.

"Oh that! It must have been the wind!"

Peter looked doubtful the wind didn't scream. He started to stand up again.

Flustered the blond grabbed at Peter. She needed to keep Peter's attention away from her sisters until the job was done. So she did the only thing she could think of that would keep anyone's attention. She grabbed Peter's chin and turned him towards her. The blonde's eyes were beautiful and Peter couldn't help but stare. Then the blonde's lips were on Peter's. Peter's mind shut off completely and he was entranced. Mermaid's kisses were hypnotizing, often leading to many sailors deaths. Magic coursing through their kiss immobilizing their victims. In this case, the blonde hoped for just one ugly girl's death.

Wendy managed to surface again. "Help!" She cried. Pleading for someone to save her. She looked for Peter and what she saw broke her heart. Frustration, hurt and anger surged through her and renewed her energy to fight. She clawed her way out of the mermaids grasp and swam to the shore of the lagoon as fast as she possible could. Coughing up water, Wendy lay down on the beach and struggled to breathe. Sand stuck to her skin, hair and dress, but she could care less. She was free of the horrible mermaids, but not free from the horrible scene she just saw.

Wendy finally managed to stand up and take a look at the damage the mermaids caused. The bottom half of her nightgown was in shreds. Her legs and arms were covered in scratches, and her knees were bruised along with her heart.

The blonde realizing that they had failed released Peter from her spellbinding kiss. Peter stared dreamily, the magic still surging through his system. A dopey smile graced Peter's face and he flew lazily to the shore. He saw Wendy dripping wet an laughed.

"Decide to go for a little swim Mother?"

Wendy's eyes flashed in indignation. _How dare he!_ Bottom lip trembling she forced back the tears and the confusion that clouded her mind.

"I'm going home." She said with finality and strode off into the forest.

Peter watched her go, a confused look on his face. All he did was ask if she went for a swim! Oh well she would get over it sooner or later. Peter turned back to the lagoon, the mermaids calling for his attention. He had a story to finish.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Wendy trudged through the forest, eager to get back to the hideout. She was wet, tired and sore. She felt absolutely miserable. She had told Peter that she was going home, although she wasn't sure which home she meant at the time. The hideout or London? Which was really home? In hindsight it was silly of her to think she could get to London by herself, she didn't have any pixie dust. Even if she did, did she really want to go back?

Reaching the hideout, Wendy sighed. The day was almost gone and the boys would be hungry after their excursion. Even if she was furious at Peter, she was still the boys' Mother and they would expect dinner when they got home.

She quickly lit a fire and started making a savory stew. As the stew was cooking, Wendy took the opportunity to take off her wet nightgown to dry it by the fire. She wrapped up in a fur blanket and started to comb out her hair, letting the warmth of the fire seep into her cold bones. The cheerful crackling of the wood lulled Wendy into a sense of peace. She allowed the tension to leave her muscles and her eyes drifted shut.

A brief moment later, and her peace was shattered by the shouts of hungry boys. Boys meant Peter, and Peter meant trouble. Hurriedly Wendy stood, taking the blanket with her to protect her modesty, she ran to her room. Her nightgown was now dry, but still in tatters. She sighed, she could mend it later but for now it was the only thing she had to wear.

The boys smelled supper and their tummies rumbled. They readily sat down at the table and waited to be served. They chatted amongst themselves about this or that; all the while Wendy remained silent.

Peter was the most talkative that night going off about all his miraculous adventures. With recent events, Wendy could hardly look at him, and couldn't bring herself to eat. Her stomach was in knots and her brow creased. She couldn't stop replaying what happened and what the mermaids said to her. Feeling sick Wendy excused herself from the table, announced that there wouldn't be a story tonight, went into her room and closed the door. A hush fell over the dinner table.

_No story? _That was impossible! There was always a story! Even on nights when they could tell Mother was exhausted they could still count on a small story. But to not have one at all? The boys looked down at their plates, worried. Maybe something was wrong with Mother.

Peter had been shocked by Wendy's announcement, but he was even more shocked with the looks of worry on his men's faces. Did they know something that he didn't? Was there something wrong with Wendy? Looking back he recalled that Wendy had hardly said a word and didn't touch her food. Was Wendy ill?

Peter stood and addressed the boys' silent worry. "I'll go check on Mother."

A frustrated chime from Tinkerbell told him not to worry and she was probably just tired. But he brushed her off. The walk to Wendy's room seemed to take an eternity. Concern etched on his face, Peter gently opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark, but in the fading sun, he could make out a tiny form curled up on the bed. There was a muffled sob coming from the form.

"Wendy?" Peter asked hesitantly. The form stiffened and the crying stopped. Peter ventured further in the room, the crying concerning him deeply.

"Wendy?" He asked again softer. There was no response. He leaned over the bed, Wendy's eyes were closed. She was pretending to be asleep, but Peter could see fresh tear tracks lining her cheeks. Peter's heart clenched. Why was she crying? And why was she pretending to be asleep? He tried one more time.

"Wendy please, what's wrong? I know you're not asleep."

A small sniffle was all the response he got. Hurt laced through Peter's chest. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Tink flew into the room and tugged on his shirt, telling him that she just needed rest and to leave her alone. Reluctantly Peter left Wendy's room. The boys, especially Michael, all looked to him with worried faces.

Peter cleared his throat. "Mother is just tired, and she promises an extra special story tomorrow night!" He lied. This calmed the boys and they went on eating and talking. Peter threw one last glance at Wendy's door before joining them, quieter than before. His thoughts consumed by a crying Wendy.

…

Wendy needed to escape. She felt trapped in her room, and trapped by her emotions. She needed room to breathe and think. Wendy waited until she was for sure that all the boys, including Peter, were asleep. Then as quietly as she could she snuck out of the hideout.

The cool night air swirled around Wendy's ankles as she walked. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just walked. The trees began to thin and Wendy came to a grassy cliff, she sat down. Below her the sea rushed over a pebble beach. The wind picked up and played with strands of her hair. Wendy drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She felt that if she didn't she would completely fly apart with all her emotions.

Wendy was confused. Confused as to why one minute Peter would be so near her then the next minute give her a cold shoulder. She was hurt that both Tiger Lilly and the mermaid kissed Peter. She knew it was a petty thing to be hurt over, but at that tender age petty things can seem enormous. Her vanity was wounded when the mermaids called her ugly, and she was tired of almost dying again. What really hurt is that Peter didn't even seem to care.

When she had told Peter she was going home that afternoon, she was overcome with a wave of homesickness like never before. Until then she hadn't even given a second thought to her home in London, or to her parents. Wendy started to cry. She missed home. She missed her father, she missed Nana and most of all she missed her mother. Her mother would know exactly what to say to make thing better. You see even Mothers need a mother at times.

The stars overhead shone sadly on the poor little girl, silently watching her grieving. Wendy cried until she couldn't feel the hurt or the confusion or the longing for home. A sharp tinkle made Wendy's head snap up. A little ball of light hovered just in front of her face. It was Tinkerbell. Wendy was in no mood to entertain the jealous little pixie, so she was rather stern with her demand.

"What do you want?"

Tink backed away, surprised at the tone in Wendy's voice. She chimed something rude back. Wendy sighed.

"You know I can't understand a word you are saying."

Tink nodded and chimed something about following her.

"I'm tired and I wish you would leave me alone." Wendy said burying her face in her knees.

Tinkerbell tugged on the girl's hair.

"Please leave me alone." Wendy pleaded swatting away the fairy.

Tinkerbell tried again pulling at Wendy's dress. Wendy looked up, Tinkerbell was motioning to follow her.

Confused Wendy spoke, "You want me to follow you?"

Tinkerbell chimed happily. She motioned Wendy towards the forest. Wendy was weary about following a fairy who had tried to kill her. But she wouldn't get a moment's peace without doing so. Standing up, Wendy wiped the tears away and straightened her worn nightgown.

"Alright, lead on."

Tinkerbell zoomed ahead into the dark of the trees. Wendy ran to keep up with her. Following the little ball of light proved far more difficult than Wendy thought. She tripped over roots, and her hair was pulled by runaway branches.

"Tinkerbell, how much further?" She asked as she removed a stick from her hair.

Tink motioned for her to keep following and not to ask so many questions, they were almost there. The darkness started to evaporate as a glow emitted from a cluster of trees. Wendy, intrigued by the glow hurried along. Tink abruptly stopped before the cluster and turned to Wendy. With a less than friendly smile, she motioned for Wendy to go inside.

Wendy weaved through the small cluster of trees to come into a brightly lit clearing. There were candles everywhere! A dinner table was set in the middle of the clearing. Elaborately adorned with crystal and china cups and plates, the table was set for two. Enticing dishes of meats and fresh fruit were strewn along the table. A soft waltz began playing from a gramophone off to the right. All together the sight was enchanting. Wendy moved towards the table. A voice shattered her quiet marveling.

"Won't you have a seat m'dear?"

...

**Thank you to the guests that have reviewed. I'd thank you in a PM, but I can't. And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed or followed this story! It means the world and makes my day!**

**Loves!**

~Ladyanne23


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Wendy spun around; Captain Hook stepped out of the darkness and into the candle light. Wendy's heart quickened, frightened she looked for an escape, but pirates had circled the glen. Hook saw the frightened look in Wendy's eyes and approached her cautiously, showing no animosity.

"Please, have a seat m'dear. I was just about to set down to dine and you are more than welcome to join me." He pulled out one of the chairs for her.

Wendy sat and looked at the Captain, bewildered. This was the gentleman she met on the beach. The calm front not the wild and raging storm she had also known. It unnerved her. Wendy started to take a step back, but a sharp point to the middle of her back abruptly stopped her retreat. The pirate gave a little shove and sent Wendy stumbling forward.

"MULLINS!" Hook glared at the pirate. "That is no way to treat a guest! Especially no way to treat a lady!"

Hook turned to Wendy and helped her to her seat. "My apologies, my men don't have the best manners."

Tinkerbell flew up to the Captain, tinkled something received a nod and flew away. Captain Hook smiled and turned back to Wendy. Hook sat down at the other end of the table. Wendy sat guarded, waiting for Hook to strike out. She had seen his ruthlessness before; she had even been on the receiving end. She almost wished for the outright rage. Wendy didn't know what to make of the Gentleman Captain Hook. She watched him, fascinated.

Hook fussed with his napkin and snapped his fingers. Mr. Smee trudged over with a bottle of wine. He started to pour but Hook motioned for Smee to serve Wendy first. Wendy politely shook her head. As Smee poured the wine Hook spoke.

"Feel free to help yourself to whatever you desire, Miss Darling, there is plenty here."

Wendy looked at the mounds of food, her mouth watering. She hadn't eaten since the picnic on the beach. Her stomach was in too much turmoil for supper that evening. But since her cry, she was emotionally exhausted and very hungry. Crying will do that to you. She picked a piece of chicken, a few grapes, and a fluffy white roll.

The two ate in silence, each watching the other. Hook observing the condition of the girl. She was in a raged dress, scratches up and down her arms. Her face was streaked with tear stains, picked up in the candlelight. She had an air of confidence but also of suspicion. Good, the girl knew to be on her guard, she was smart. But how smart?

Hook's mind turned over the promise he made to Miss Bell. Before Tink had flown away she told him the location of the hideout, Hangman's Tree. Hook couldn't have been more delighted with the knowledge. And it took everything in his power to not run to the tree and slice Pan's neck as he slept. But he was careful, and cunning. He had a plan and a promise to keep. Hook dabbed his mouth with his napkin and addressed the girl.

"Pardon me for being so forward, but it looks to me like you have been crying. Pray, what great evil has caused you to weep?"

Wendy's head snapped up. Her eyes searched Hook's blue ones for any sign of mockery. But there was none, all she saw was genuine concern. He was the first person to ask what was wrong, to show feeling, to show that _her_ feelings mattered.

"I…It's complicated and long."

Hook leaned back in his chair, "I've got all the time in the world, what is the matter Miss Darling?"

Wendy's brow creased. Should she tell Hook what happened? It would be so nice to talk to _someone_. But he is a pirate and not to be trusted! He seems genuinely concerned, and it had been such a long day, she needed to let it out. Her breath shuddered and her shoulders slumped forward.

"I'm so confused."

"Confused about what m'dear?"

Wendy bit her lip. "Peter."

Hook leaned forward, "Tell me, do you care for the lad?"

Wendy ducked her head, but that didn't hide the blush that crept up into her cheeks.

"Ah, I see," Hook's mouth twitched up. Of course, the young lady was in love. "How about we start from the beginning?"

Wendy nodded. She then launched into an elaborate tale of all the thing that had happened since she had been in Neverland. She told him of being shot down, getting an Indian name, being kidnapped and rescued. She told him of lost girl training, Peter taking care of her bruise, and the mermaids and their comments. She omitted Peter's nightmare- she didn't think that was appropriate to share. She told him of how homesick she was, and how she missed her mother but didn't want to grow up. Once she was done, Wendy slumped into her seat. She was exhausted and drained.

Hook feigned listening to every word. Really he couldn't care less about this girl's silly love struck heart, but he listened for any new insight to Pan and how he worked. As Wendy went on Hook's mind turned. She said some things that made him wonder about the nature of Pan. Could he really care for something other than himself? A theory began to form in his mind and plans began to change. There was a silence as Hook realized that the girl had finished. He cleared his throat.

"Well I can tell you the root of your problem, And I can solve your homesickness."

Wendy glanced up, "You can?"

"Of course! First, your young heart has fallen in love with someone who can never love you back."

"What?" Wendy was shocked.

"Peter Pan cannot love. He is deficient, it part of the riddle of his being. I am so dreadfully sorry m'dear, but it's true. He is a selfish black hearted demon. He takes hold of beautiful young maiden's hearts and then discards them without a second glance."

Hook got out a tissue and wiped away a fake tear. "It's despicable really."

Wendy's heart plummeted with the realization. Peter…Peter didn't, couldn't, love her.

"Second," Hook continued. "As to the matter of your homesickness. I am in possession of a mighty ship. I could take you home to London! It's been many a year since I've seen the city and I think it is high time for a change. Don't you agree Mr. Smee?"

Smee, who had been sneaking sips off the wine bottle, mumbled a drunken "Aye, aye Cap'n."

Wendy sighed, "But I'm not sure I want to go back. I don't think I want to grow up just yet."

"Then stay with us on the high seas!" Hook exclaimed standing up. "Sail with me crew! We have a vacancy for a story teller. You don't perhaps know a good one, do you?"

Wendy bit her lip. The life of a pirate sounded dreadfully exciting. It would be full of adventures and the wide open ocean. Just the sort of distraction she needed from her bleeding heart. She debated.

"It does sound like a wonderful idea."

"Marvelous! Smee alert the men to make a place on board for our newest crewmember!"

"Wait!" Wendy stood up. "Although your offer is most generous, I don't know that I can take it."

Hook looked puzzled. "Why ever not?"

Wendy twisted her hands together. If she went with Captain Hook and his men, she would never be welcomed back in Neverland. Peter would never allow it. Even though she was hurt, she wasn't sure she was completely willing to give up on Peter just yet. But she couldn't tell Hook that.

"I…I can't leave my brothers." She made up an excuse.

Hook nodded. "I see, ever the dutiful sister. I commend you for your commitment. It will be a great loss for my crew, but I understand."

Wendy shuffled her feet. "I do appreciate your offer, it was very tempting. It's late and I need to get back, but thank you for listening to me."

Hook made a dramatic bow. "The pleasure was mine I can assure you. And anytime you need to run away from your problems. My ship is always open to you."

Wendy curtsied and turned to leave. After her form disappeared Mr. Smee spoke up.

"You're just gonna let 'er go? What about your promise with Miss Bell? And now that you have Pan's hideout why don't we just go and slit his throat tonight?"

"Because that would be the coward's way out. And I'll keep my promise." Hook sneered. "But plans are changing!" Hook motioned for his crew to clean up and started walking towards his ship. Smee struggled to keep up.

"You see Mr. Smee, as our dear Wendy prattled on, a theory entered my mind. What is one of Pan's greatest faults?"

"His cocky air?"

"Yes that is one, but the one I'm thinking of is loyalty."

Smee looked confused. "But isn't loyalty a good thing?"

Hook chuckled. "It is unless you are loyal to a fault. Which Pan is. But what I want to test, is if Pan is capable of much more than just loyalty. And if so, all the better because it will destroy him!"

Smee was thoroughly confused now. "I…I don't understand Cap'n."

Hook's smile gleamed in the moonlight. "All in due time Mr. Smee. All in due time."

...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wendy did not have a peaceful night's rest. She tossed and turned her mind unable to shut off. Hook's words about Peter being unable to love haunted and prodded at the sore spot in her heart. Wondering if she made the right choice to deny Hook's offer, she fretted all night long. It was dreadful. She had the opportunity to run away. To run away from all of the confusion and emotions she was facing. But she couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Wendy knew that if she accepted the offer she would have committed the deepest form of betrayal, next to growing up. She couldn't bring herself to do that to Peter, she… she… well she loved him.

"_He is incapable of love."_

Hook's voice taunted her. Wendy rolled over and curled up on her side. She sighed; the life of a pirate was looking rather wonderful at the moment. Finally she could take the hurt no longer. Tomorrow she would ask Peter if he returned her feelings at all, if he did she would stay. If not, she would ask Hook if there was still room on board for a story teller. With her mind made up, Wendy was able to finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning Tinkerbell was furious that Wendy was still alive. She thought that Hook would have taken care of his promise last night! The pixie flew around the hideout wreaking havoc. Throwing down pots, scattering weapons on the ground, and tipping over Wendy's sewing basket. If she wasn't happy then no one should be happy.

Wendy woke up at the commotion. She looked around the hideout in dismay. Everything was in disarray. With a frustrated sigh she began to pick up her discarded sewing basket. Once the boys woke up they decided they wanted to go on a treasure hunt. They begged their Mother to come with them, but she politely declined. She had a mound of sewing to finish, and the hideout was a mess.

Peter looked at Wendy with concern. He was still worried about her. He wanted to ask why she was crying last night, but Tink pulled on his ear every time Peter went near Wendy. Soon the boys and Peter left for their day of adventuring, leaving Wendy alone in the hideout.

Wendy used the time to mend her nightgown, clean the hideout, scrub down the table, and start fixing some of the lost boy's trousers. Wendy yawned, last night's restless sleep taking its revenge. Her eyes closed and her sewing dropped from her hands.

A rustling noise startled Wendy awake. She looked at the fading sun and groaned. She had slept in her chair for a good part of the day. Sore from sleeping in one position for so long, she stretched. The sound of feet scuffling up the stairs came from her left.

"Back already?" Wendy called out, gathering her sewing off the floor. When there was no answer, she cocked her head. That was odd.

"Boys? Peter?" still no one answered her. Her heartbeat picked up. She knew she wasn't alone, but no one responded to her calls. Silently she reached up for one of Peter's extra swords on the mantle place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you m'dear."

Wendy froze in place. Blood drained from her face. Hook. Hook was here, in the hideout. Slowly she turned around, swallowing hard. Sure enough Hook and his band of pirates poured through the stairway entrance and into the hideout. Wendy's eyes met Hooks. Gone were the pleasant blue eyes of the gentleman. And in their place was the hatred filled red eyes of her nightmares. Wendy straightened her shoulders, daring to show him she was not afraid.

Hook's mouth twitched up, as if he were amused. "I'm so sorry for barging in unannounced, but we've been patiently waiting for just the right opportunity to get you alone."

Hooks men snickered and leered at Wendy.

Lifting her chin in defiance Wendy addressed Hook. "What do you want?"

Hook chuckled lightly and then turned serious. "Why we want you, m'dear."

Several of the pirates advanced towards Wendy, backing her into the fireplace.

"You see Miss Darling, I need to conduct…well a little experiment, if you will. And you are one of the crucial pieces. I simply must ask you to please come with us."

In a flash Wendy whirled around and grabbed the sword, holding it out in front of her. "I'm sorry but I must decline the invitation." She said.

Hook's eyes narrowed. "I asked you politely once, and today I am not a patient man, so I will not ask you again." Addressing his men, "Take her."

The pirates lunged towards the girl. Wendy sword at the ready, sliced through the air and into Noodler's arm. He cried out in pain.

"You're going to pay for that girlie." He growled trying to staunch the blood that was dripping to the floor.

Wendy held her sword up ready for the next attack. "Don't call me girlie."

The pirates moved a bit more cautiously seeing that she knew how to wield a sword. But Wendy was no match for five pirates at once. She was able to get a few more blows in, before she was roughly disarmed, bound, and gaged.

Hook watched the fight with mild amusement. He was impressed at the resiliency and determination of the girl. And her bravery in taking on the five pirates. It really was too bad that his promise of a life of piracy was hollow. She would have made an excellent pirate given time.

Hook walked up to the girl and grabbed her chin. There was fire burning behind her startling blue eyes. Wendy jerked her chin away from Hook's grasp and glared at the pirate. Hook raised his hand, Wendy flinched waiting for the blow to come. But it never did. Hook instead gently untied the bow from Wendy's hair. Fingering the ribbon Hook took out his dagger and pinned the ribbon to Peter's throne.

Hook smiled, turned and started to walk down the steps. "Bring her. Oh, and men…send a message to our dear Pan."

…

Peter was distracted during the treasure hunt. He wasn't able to concentrate on anything except Wendy. Peter pushed a hand into his stomach. It had been in knots all night, worried sick about her.

Tinkerbell noticed Peter acting strange and knew exactly what he was thinking of. Frustrated she buzzed in his face.

_Will you stop thinking about her?_

Peter swatted Tink away. "Would you quit it?"

Tink placed her hands on her hips. _You know _you_ were the one who asked me to help you not think, talk, or be touchy with her._

"Yeah and you know what? It hasn't helped at all. Since I banned myself from that all I can do it think of her. All I want to do is talk to her and she makes it impossible not to want to …" Peter's face turned red. He was going to say thimble her, but he didn't want Tink to know that. Peter's emotions were clouding his vision. He needed to talk to someone, but that someone wasn't Tink.

"I'm going to go visit the Chief, why don't you go and help the lost boys? I'll be alright on my own for a little while."

Tink disagreed but flew off to help the boys anyway. Peter turned towards the Indian Village and took off. He touched down just outside the Chief's tent. Before he could announce himself, a deep voice spoke from within the teepee.

"Come in, Chief Flying Eagle, I've been expecting you."

Peter tilted his head quizzically and entered into the teepee. "How did you know…"

"The winds have bespoke change, and I knew you would come to seek council. Sit, and let us council together." The Chief said as motioned for Peter to sit down.

Peter sat and started fidgeting with the bearskin rug. He couldn't look Chief in the eye when he spoke. "What is Love?"

The Chief's eyes widened and he almost let out a chuckle. Whatever he had thought Flying Eagle would need council with, it was not that!

"Why do you ask?"

Peter stood up and started pacing. "I can't do it anymore I just can't!"

Amused the Chief leaned back. "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Peter looked pointedly at the Chief, then blew out a long breath. He started talking about Wendy and how she had mentioned feelings, and Love. He told him of their fights and how Wendy had almost said she loved him. He turned red when he told him of their close encounters. Peter told the Chief of his nightmare and holding Wendy that night. Then he told him of his resolution not to show any feeling towards Wendy at all. Because if he did that would mean Hook would find out, and he didn't want his nightmare to come true. Then he told the Chief how he found her crying last night.

"I'm miserable and she's miserable and I don't know what to do!" Peter said throwing his hands in the air.

The Chief took all of this in stride, nodding at the appropriate times all the while listening to what the real problem was. He stood and clapped the boy on the shoulders.

"What you are saying is that you are concerned that if you show feelings. That if you show Love, you will grow up?"

Peter looked at the Chief confused. "Wha…"

The Chief chuckled. "I was listening to the real problem my friend. The first thing you need to know is that Love is a powerful and strange feeling. Even after all my years I don't fully comprehend it. Love means to care deeply for something, to value it above all else. Tell me, do you 'love' to fly? Do you 'love' to fight pirates and go on many brave adventures?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Has 'loving' these things made you grow up?"

Peter started to shake his head, and then stopped. "What are you getting at?"

"Just because you love something, does not mean you have to grow up. Children feel love for many things. They feel the love in the purest form, true love."

"I don't understand…"

The Chief laughed, a booming boisterous sound. "You will, my friend. It may just take a little time. But for now, I think you've realized that your plan has not worked out so well. Why don't you go and apologize to Little Sparrow, then things will start to make sense."

Peter looked affronted. "Apologize! But I haven't done anything wrong!"

The Chief looked off into the distance. "You'd be surprised."

Peter scrunched up his face. The Chief was making no sense today.

"Talk to her. Tell her what is going on inside that head of yours." The Chief thunked a finger on Peter's head. Then he showed him out of his tent. Peter was left standing in the setting sun, more confused than he was when he came. Sighing he started to fly home. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to do what the Chief had suggested.

Peter thought as he rounded up the boys and took them home. It would be a relief to finally be able to talk to Wendy. Maybe…maybe he would even see what her lips finally felt like. Peter's goofy grin was instantly turned to a gasp when the boys reached the hideout.

The Hideout was trashed. The table was overturned, chairs were broken, pots and pans, weapons and Wendy's sewing things were strewn all over the floor.

"Wendy!" Peter called out frantically. "Wendy where are you?"

The lost boys started to call out for their Mother. Peter looked in her room, nothing. A spec of blue caught his eye. There stabbed into the back of his throne, with a dagger, was Wendy's ribbon.

Peter slowly walked over to it. His nightmare swirling around in his head. Hands shaking he pried the dagger out of the wood. His stomach clenched.

Hook. Hook had his Wendy.

...

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I have loved reading them, they brighten my rainy days! **

**Loves!**


End file.
